Miss Magic
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Draco enters Hermione in a pageant as a joke,but when they get there, they get more then what they bargained for.DHr.
1. The Plan

Hermione walked through the large double doors that lead to the entrance hall of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. She carried her bags to the other side of the hall by the steps so they could carried up for the students. Students of all ages from every house were filling into the hall like water as she looked for her friends.

'_Well I know they must be here somewhere...their stuff is here so why aren't_ they_? _'she thought.

She walked into the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for her friends. She found Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, but no Ron Weasley or Harry Potter.

"Hello, Hermione!" ginny said as she approached the table. Hermione sat down next to her.

"Hello,Ginny. Have you by any chance seen your brother, ron ,or harry?" she asked.

"Hey, Hermione!"

Before Ginny could answer someone had called Hermione's name. She turned around to see Ron and Harry running towards her.

"Ron? Harry? Where were you?!" she asked in a very good impression of Molly Weasley.

"Sorry. We had to help Hagrid with one of his 'pets' for the 3rd years." Ron said.

"Poor children." He added as an after thought. They all took their seats as Albus Dumbledore stood up to say his regular start of term speech.

"Welcome students to your first ,or another, year at Hogwarts! Before we feast on the delicous meal the house elves have prepared, I have a few things to mention: To those who have heard this before let your minds wander freely. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to any student unless they are given any specific reason by a teacher. Any Zonko's products and Weasley's Wizard Weezes will be confiscated by our caretaker, Argus Filch, and magic is not allowed within the hall.

"On another note, I have some good news for you young ladies," The girls in the hall suddenly perked up.

"This year Hogwarts has been selected to participate in the annual Miss Magic Pageant!" he hall erupted in whispers and talk from the girls.

"Does that mean girls in bikinis?" ron asked. Hermione shot him death glare.

"If you would like to enter the compitition, simply sign your name on a piece of parchment and enter it in this here couldron." he made a hand motion towards the pot behind the teaches table

"And also, due to maturity level, _only_ 6th years and up are allowed." shouts came from the girls under 6th year.

Thats not fair!!" ginny yelled.

"QUIET!!" Dumbledore yelled. The hall came to a dead silence.

"That is the rule and I cannot do anything about it. Now we feast!"

The food magically appeared on the tables as talk slowly came to a normal level.

"Food!" Ron said grabbing a turkey leg.

"I can't believe this! A beauty pageant is degrading to woman! How can dumbledore allow this?" Hermione exclaimed.

"So are you going to enter?" Ron asked her. Hermione just sat there and glared at him again.

"Come on, Hermione, its not degrading! Its just for fun." Harry said.

"Well, of course you'd say that! You're a boy!"

as soon as everyone ate their food they hurried off to bed. As the trio left the great hall ron said,"I hope they do a bikini show."

"Ron, don't say that!" Hermione scolded.

"Merlin, I hope not, because if _that_ is entering I might puke."

The three turned around to see Draco Malfoy,Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson.

"Malfoy," Harry said, slipping his hand in his pocket to grab the handle on his wand.

"Please,Mudblood, do us all a favor and don't enter. Even if you do, you wont get chosen to represent Hogwarts. You're just not pretty enough. Come to think of it, you're not pretty at all!"

Malfoy and his gang gave a laugh and walked towards the dungeons.

"You want me to kick his arse for you?" Harry asked.

"No. I can't let him get to me."

"But-?"

"_No!"_ she said. With that she stalked off to the Gryffindor tower, fallowed by Ron and Harry.

Meanwhile, draco Malfoy had just thought of the most brilliant idea he ever had.

"Hey Crabbe,Goyle, Pansy I gotta tell you something..."

____________________________________________________

A/N(9/12/09)- Okay, so here's the first chapter of Miss Magic! I hope you liked it. I re-wrote this chapter because I have decided to change some plot mistakes and change the setting and all that. I'm going through each chapter and re-writting it and uploading it again. It's alot of work, but I want this story to be good. So far, I havent really updated since Feb. 15, 09. I'm gonna try to fix everything before it continues.

Return 


	2. The Little Bugger, Malfoy!

Return 

Chapter 2: The Little Bugger, Malfoy!

o

The sun rose high and over the sea, shining it's rays through the windows of the girls Dormitory. Hermione's wand began to grabbed it, shook it a little to stop the noise and set it down. She looked at the time..

The wand made noise again.

"Bloody wand!!" Hermione grabbed the wand and stopped the noise again. She groaned and slowly got up out of bed. She went to the bathroom and took her shower and got dress for her first day of classes. She grabbed all her hair and forced it into a ponytail that she braided. She put on her shoes and headed down to breakfast.

When she walked through the doors most of the students where there. She looked around and found that Harry and Ron were not there.

"Hey Hermione! Sit over here!" Hermione looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Lavender Brown waving at her and motioning for her to sit next to her.

Hermione smiled reluctantly and sat down by her.

"So Hermione, are you entering the Pageant?" Parvati Patil asked from across.

"Oh no! I think its wrong. I would never enter a pageant."

"Oh, well... Lavender and I are entering. Support us?"She asked. Hermione may hate the idea of being in such a thing, but she would still give her support to those who entered.

"Of course I will! Have you entered your name yet?" Hermione asked as she buttered some toast.

". I cant wait!" Lavender said.

The day went on slowly. Ron and Harry had been late for their first class(Potions) and got and unreasonable amount of points taken of.

"Potter and Weasley. It's only the first day and you both manage to be late for my class. 20 points will be deducted. Each." Snape said without looking up from his paper work. Ron was about to say something when he got a sudden sharp pain in his knee. He looked over at harry who was mouthing the words 'forget it!'.

Hermione turned her head back to her work when she noticed Malfoy,Crabbe and Goyle whispering with their heads close together. Malfoy noticed Hermione and mouthed the words 'mudblood' to her and smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her potion. The next few classes weren't any better except in charms, Neville seemed to succeed in turning his hair bright green and making it grow to floor length(they were working on changing physical appearance).

As she and the other two boys walked to lunch all she heard from passing girls were,

"Oh I want to win!"

"It just not fair!"

"I can't wait for the pageant!" It drove Hermione crazy.

Finally classes were over and dinner was next. Hermione sat between Ron and Harry as she looked around. The room was crowded aas usual and students were chatting. She glanced over at the Slythering table. She was about to look away when something grabbed her attention. Malfoy looked odd, and not the normal odd, but worse. He was staring unblinkingly at the cauldron behind Dumbledore's chair. It seemed as if nothing could pull his attention away.

'That's odd. Why is he so focused?' Hermione thought but brushed it off. Who knew what other weirdness Malfoy was capable of.

"Well, I hope we have many participants for this pageant, but only one may be chosen and go to Edinburgh, Scotland to the Apex Waterloo Place Hotel which is where the pageant will be held. The young lady who is chosen will be accompanied by their head of house and the remaining 7th and 6th years from all houses. Therefore, all exams are cancelled. And you should all know that this works as a magical contract. You have no choice but to stay in the competition whether you like it or not."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock."What? That's not fair! I don't want to go!" she hissed quietly so only Harry and Ron could hear.

"And now I shall take the cauldron and pick the lucky lady." Dumbledore had moved the pot to the center of the staff table and waited. Suddenly the cauldron began to bubble white foam. Red, Green,yellow and blue sparks shot from the pot as it started to shake terribly. Everyone thought it was going to explode.

Finally a tiny piece of parchment shot out like a firecracker into the air. The paper slowly floated down into Dumbledore's out stretched hands. He looked at the smoking parchment and read the name loud and clear.

"Hermione Granger"

...

It was slow. It took a few moments to register what name was said, but it sunk in.

"Did he say granger?"

"that's impossible!"

"She isn't even pretty! Ugh!"

"I should've won..."

Everywhere there was people whispering as the whole hall looked at her.

"Go!" harry said to Hermione.

"No, no, no, no, no, I can't!" she exclaimed. She looked around at the other girls. Some were glaring so hard she actually felt threatened.

"Go up Hermione!" Ron said pushing her up.

She slowly stood up and walked now knew how Harry had felt during 4th Year. She couldn't believe it! How?_ How?_ Could her name possibly be picked? She didn't even enter. It seemed like years to her, but she finally made her way to the table.

She shook hands with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Hermione and McGonagall walked to the back room behind the tables.

"Now, miss Granger, I will be accompanying you and the remaining 6th and 7th year students to Edinburgh. We are leaving tomorrow morning at 8am so get a good nights sleep."

"But professor, I didn't enter! Someone put my name in!" Hermione said hoping there was a way out of this.

"I'm sorry miss Granger, you heard Professor Dumbledore: it's a magical contract; you can't be taken out. You must participate." Hermione looked a her. She looked truly sorry. Hermione sighed and walked out the door. The hall was emptying out as she made her way towards Ron and Harry. As she did though she noticed Malfoy up ahead of Ron and Harry. He was extremely happy about something and smirked towards her.

When she reached Ron and Harry, Harry was about to speak but she walked right past them, seething with rage.

"_**MALFOY!!"**_

Malfoy had turned around and began walking when he heard a very pissed off Hermione call his name.

"Yes, Mudblood?" he asked casually. Hermione looked up at him.

"what did you do?" the hall was completely empty except for the 6 students(Crabbe and Goyle are there also).

"well I walked into the Great Hall around 7 and I sat with my friends, we talked and I ate some food and, uh, oh yeah! I watched you fall to pieces..." Oh, yeah, He was so enjoying this.

"You know what I mean! Did you or did you not put my name in that cauldron!" Hermione was reached boiling point. Malfoy rocked back and forth on his heels.

" I don't know what you're talking about, Granger."

"I swear if you did I'll-"

"You'll what? Tell on me? Hex me? So what if I did. You can't do anything. Once you're chosen you cant back down. I'm looking forward to watching you fall _flat_ on your face, Granger, and watching you lose." he smiled maliciously and turned away and left.

A/– hey!! I hope you guys like my first 2 chapters!! I started writing this story on may 3,2008 in a notebook and I still haven't finished the story. Its soooooo long. Im not good at getting thing into chapters so...yeah. Anyway im putting up what I have so far. I will be adding a few more stories hopefully before summer ends.

Peace, alexandria


	3. On Our Way To Edinburgh

Hermione stood there dumb struck."I knew Malfoy was evil but that low." Ron said.

"That's low? For Malfoy? He can do a lot worse, Ron."Harry said. Hermione was furious.

She began to speed walk to the dorms.

"It doesn't matter," She said as Harry and Ron ran to keep up with her, "I'm dropping out."

"And you say _I_ don't listen. You can't drop out. It's like a magical contract." Ron said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Bobbles." Hermione said bitterly to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open and the trio walked in.

"Once you're chosen that's it." Ron said as he plopped down on a chair. Harry sat down on the sofa and sighed.

"Look, Hermione, there's only one way you can get Malfoy back." Hermione sat down on the chair opposite Ron and looked at Harry skeptically.

"Oh really? And how's that?"she asked.

"Stay in the pageant and win." Hermione thought this over. if she stayed in the pageant then it would be going against everything she believed in. But it would also prove Malfoy wrong. If she didn't then Malfoy would never let her forget it. And either way, she couldn't get out of it so she would have no choice but to stay. Hermione was a Gryffindor and Gryfindor's _do not _back down from a challenge. She made her choice. Harry and Ron were looking at her intently. She gave a deep sigh and said,

"Alright I'll do it. I'll be in the pageant_ only_ to prove Malfoy wrong." she said just to make sure. Harry and Ron gave idiotic smiles.

"Alright! Wait until Malfoy sees you,Hermione, he wont know what happened!" Ron said triumphantly. Hermione leaned back in her chair as the other two discussed what they think malfoy will do when he finds out.

_Well...I'm entering a beauty pageant...one question: am I pretty enough?_

Hermione bid goodnight to Ron and Harry and climbed the steps to the girls dorm ready for a restless night. But apparently that restless night she expected wouldn't come as quick as she hoped. All of a sudden three girls were pulling her in.

"You said you didn't enter!" Parvati Patil said.

"I knew you wanted to be in it!" lavender brown said.

"No! You have it all wrong! I didn't enter!" Hermione yelled. The other girls gave her ' yeah right!' looks but she ignored them.

"Then who entered you?" Ginny asked. Hermione sat down on her bed and explained the story.

"That ferret!" Ginny seethed. Lavender patted her on the back to console her.

"I know. Harry told me to stay in the pageant to prove Malfoy wrong."

"So you're going to stay in it for sure?" Lavender asked. Hermione gave a sad look and said yes.

"Well, do you know how to walk in heels?-" Paravti asked.

"-or put on makeup?" Lavender finished. Hermione thought about this. The only time she ever really did any of those thing was when she was in 4th year for the Yule Ball. She had never bothered to do any of that before or after the Yule Ball because it was too much trouble. Only for special occasions she did all that. Actually, it's been so long she forgot the spell that made her hair in ringlets and how to apply make up.

"Well, no actually." she confessed. All the girl gave each other evil grins. This isn't good.

"Don't worry, Hermione, once we get to Edinburgh we will help you."

"I guess when it comes to beauty and socializing you're about as dumb as crabbe." parvati said.

Hermione smiled weakly."uh, thanks parvati...?" it was kind true though. She honestly didn't know all that much about it. And she only really talked to harry and Ron and sometimes Ginny.

_At least everyone knows I can look pretty_ She thought. Hermione lay her head down and fell asleep...

_"here are your miss magic contestants!" the crowd cheered. The girls stepped out on stage and plastered on pearly white smiles. Hermione looked at the other girls. Their breast where the size of basketballs and they were very tall. She looked over at the crowed who were all male and they whistled at the other girls. _

_"Look at me! What about me!" she screamed but no one payed any attention to her. She found Ron and Harry but they where chatting with to beautiful girls. She looked down in the front row of the crowd and found Malfoy staring at her. He gave a soft smile but it soon turned into a scowl as one of the beautiful woman came up to him and kissed him long and hard. He gave a smirk towards Hermione and walked out the room with the woman. Hermione felt hot tears in her eyes. _

_"Not you too, Draco..." she fell to the floor and cried. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. _

_"Huh?" she said. he knelt down next to her and looked her in the eyes. He smiled. _

_"Don't worry, love. I wont ever leave you," he bent down further. Hermione closed her eyes at the anticipating kiss. Closer...she could feel the warmth from his lips less then a inch away. Finally after what seemed like hours, in all the commotion going around, they kissed._

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Hermione screamed louder then ever. It was really an unnecessary type of scream but if you were about to kiss your enemy, Dream or reality, you'd scream too.

"What they _bloody_ _hell _IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lavender shouted. The other girls woke up and grunted at the noise.

"We don't need you screaming bloody murder as our alarm clock, Hermione!" Parvati complained. Hermione looked at the clock. It was 6:57am. They leave at 8.

"Sorry about that. I had the most disturbing dream. We might as well get up. We leave in an hour." the girls, except Ginny, got up and began packing their bags. When they all finished it was 7:25am. They all went down to the common room and waited for the boys. Time was ticking and they still hadn't gotten up.

"I'll go get them." she said as the other 6th and 7th year girls came down from their dorms. She walked up the boys dorm steps and found Ron hanging off the bed, Harry drooling and smiling in his pillow and Neville, Dean and Seamus hiding under the covers. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains.

"Wake-up!" She yelled. Ron jumped and fell off the bed, but then jumped up again asking,"who?what?where?". Harry snorted and mumbled "Cho..." and gave a very un-harry-ish giggle. The other 3 got up and yelled at hermione.

"Wake up! It's already 7:33!" And with that she left the room.

"Girls shouldn't be allowed in here," Dean said.

Hermione went back downstairs to see her roommates sleeping on the sofa."wake up you guys it's already 7:35!" the girls got up just as the boys came down. The rest of the 6th and 7th years were gone. They all grabbed their luggage and walked out the protrait. When they got to the entrance hall the 6th and 7th year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were already there with the other Gryffindors got there.

"It's almost time to go. We should be leaving soon." Harry said. Just then professor McGonagoll came trotting down the corridor carrying many rolls of parchment with her. She made her way through the students and came up front.

"Quiet! Quiet right now!. Now, we will be walking past the Hogwarts gates and when we get there , I want _all_ 7th years to apparate to Edinburgh. Once you get there you will go to the Apex Waterloo Place Hotel. Here are further instructions." with a wave of her wand the parchment she had been holding flew out to the 7th years.

"Now, for the 6th years, we are going to go to Edinburgh on brooms." Almost everyone smiled at the idea. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"I do not like flying!" She whispered harshly. Ron put an arm around her,"Hermione, flying is completely safe! Nothing will happen." Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. McGonagall waved her wand and many brooms came flying towards the crowd.

"I'd like each of you to grab a broom. There are 140 of you going so there are more than enough brooms." Each student grabbed a broom and kicked off, fallowing McGonagall. Hermione sat on a broom with Ron. She wrapped her arms tightly around his mid-section.

"Hermione, I can't breath and we haven't even left the ground yet." He told her. Hermione didn't budge. Harry laughed and kicked off the ground.

"Here we go, Hermione!" Ron said. Hermione closed her eyes and thought, _'Dear, Merlin, help me!'_

A/N-hey guys! I Hope I made this chapter a good one. The next chapter should be up soon. Just for fun here's a little snippet from the next chapter:

A/N 2(9/12/09)- Okay, so I did a bit of bad math to see how many 7th and 6th years were going from each house. So, its said that there are 1,000 students in Hogwarts. That means there should be about 250 students in each house. I was trying to figure out how many students were in each year and I got 35.7... some odd number. I just left it at 35 students for each year in each house. So I did 35x4 and I got 140 students from 6th and 7th year in all four Houses.

Did you get that? Lol, correct me if anything is waaaay off.

'_Arry! 'Arry Potter!" harry turned around to see a french girl with beautiful long blonde hair running towards him._

"_fluer delacour?_"

not much but thats what I call a snippet! Anyway leave comments! I love to read what you think about ths chapter.

Peace,alexandria.

She looked up and it was Draco.


	4. More Then What They Expected

ch 4

hey guys! here's the next chapter to 'miss magic'. i hope i made it long enough.

They all met McGonagall outside of Apex Waterloo Place Hotel once they arrived. When they all approached her, she said,"Alright students! I want you to take your things, put away your brooms, and go inside. I will check you all in and give you your keys to your rooms." Everyone did as they were told. There were occasional murmurs of various people pointing their wands at the their luggage, saying _locomotor trunk!_.

"So, this is it, huh?" Harry muttered under his breath. The building was as big as the Hogwarts castle. The path that lead to the entrance has a small water fountain in the center, dividing the roads to the entrance into two. There were gasps and 'aww's when they saw the main lobby was filled with students from different schools. The main desk was circular and in the center, McGonagall gathered the students to give a few notices.

"Alright students, I have your room keys here. I will assign you to your rooms. There is to be five people to a room," she said, and began assigning the rooms to her students. She then flickered her wand and the key cards flew out to one of the occupants of each room.

"Now then, once you are settled in, I would like you at least spend some time to tour the place and get familiar with it as we will be here for the whole year. The Orientation for the pageant will begin at 7pm tomorrow evening. I expect you all to be there." And with that she waved them off. Ron, Hermione, and Harry grabbedtheir things and were about to head up the stairs that lead to the hall with the rooms when someone had called Harry.

" 'Arry! 'Arry Potter!" Harry turned around to see a rather familiar beautiful French girl running towards him.

"Fleur Delacour?" he asked, gaping in wonder at the unexpected sight of her in the hotel. Hermione and Ron stopped to see who had called him. "Fleur" Delacour caught up with him.

"No silly! 'Eet iz me, Gabrielle Delacour!" she said, giggling. The trio were shocked! The last time they saw her, she was so small. And here she was, standing in front of them as a 16 year old girl who looked exactly like her sister!

"Gabrielle? It's great to see you!" Harry said looking at her sky blue uniform.

" 'Eeat iz great to see you also! And you too 'Ermione and Ron!" she said, looking at the two who stood there quietly.

"So, 'oo iz enteering ze pageant?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I am," Hermione answered. She had explained what Malfoy had done, again.

"Oh zat 'eez 'orrible! I am also enteering ze pageant. Fleur had won four yeers ago, but now zat I hear this, I 'ope you win 'ermione," she smiled and thanked her.

"Oh, I must be going now. Oui revoir 'arry,'ermione and Ron!" She waved goodbye and headed up another set of stairs.

"Stop drooling and let's go!" Hermione said impatiently. They had all reached a landing in the the right, it lead to a hallway with rooms and to the left was the same. There were more steps going up the lead to another landing. Hermione waved goodbye and headed right while the boys went up the remaining steps. The hall was still crowded with people.

"45...46...47...4-oof!" Hermione felt something hard before she fell. She heard another noise also. She looked up and saw she had ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Hermione stood up and looked at the person she ran into. She had a very gaunt face with black, curly hair and heavily lidded, silver eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized. The girl glared harder.

"Don't just apologize! Watch where you're going next time!" she huffed and walked away.

"Ugh!"Hermione cringed.

__

Try to be nice to someone and they treat you like crap!

Lavender Brown, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, and Angelina Johnson were sitting around a table that had cosmetics and hair products on it. She looked up and scanned over the room. It was a fairly big room and had a sofa, mini bar and a magic mirror. In the back, there was a small hallway that lead to the girls' room. On the right of one of the beds was the bathroom. Hermione set her bags down and closed the door behind her.

"Guys, what going on?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. Parvati stood up and guided her to the bathroom. The other girls fallowed. the bathroom was also large. It had a round tub, a shower, three sinks and the counter was a marble white. The floor was a dark blue tile. Parvati sat her down on a stool as the other girls gathered around her. Hermione was flat out terrified now.

"Is your hair washed, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked.

"Well, we're going to wash it again and give you a make-over," Angelina said. She had forgotten. Hermione had not remembered that she had somewhat agreed to get a makeover from the girls once they were in California. She began to protest.

"But-?!"she began but was cut off.

"No! Hermione, you are going to do this thing alright?! You said that you wanted to get Malfoy back and this is the only way to do it! You're not getting away from us. The whole school knows that you're pretty but you're not pretty enough to win and show Malfoy what you can do. _Don't you give that look! _You know that I am right, so give up and let us give you a proper makeover!"

Hermione was shocked. Never had Lavender been the one to take authority like that. _I guess when it comes to make up and beauty she meant business._

"Yes, I know but-" Once again she was cut off.

"Hermione, come on! This won't be bad. All we're going to do is enhance your features. Please?" Alicia Spinnet said. The more gentle approach got to her. She finally agreed to go through with it. _I mean, how bad could it be?_

This was the most painful thing that Hermione had ever been through. Apparently, "enhancing her features" had meant in code "we're gonna basically make you wish you were _Curcio_'d cuz it's less painful". That's pretty much what they did. They had pulled, grabbed, tugged, plucked, and poured boiling water on her head, accidentally by Alicia. Hermione was about to scream and say to forget it when-

"Done!" Lavender said, smiling."You can look in the mirror now." Hermione slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror. Once she saw herself, she gasped. Her hair had became wavy instead of its usual bushiness. And her make up was simple; She wore black eyeliner and some light brown eyeshadows. Her lips were a light red and shiny. She loved it!

"Oh, I love it! Thanks you guys!" Hermione went up to each girl and gave them each a huge hug. The other girls bid her goodnight and headed off to bed. Hermione stayed in the bathroom and took off the make up, now that she knew how to properly apply it.

__

Wait until Malfoy sees me. I'm sure to win!

It's baaaaaaack(cue music). The return of the blasted alarm. Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell to stop it from going off. She pulled the cover over her head and peeked at the time. 9am. Ugh.

She got up and went to the bathroom. Half hour later, she came out dressed in tennis shoes, plain black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She went over to her bed and grabbed a pillow. She smiled evilly and threw the pillow at the lump that lay under the cover of the bed next to hers.

"Argh!" the girl screamed. Alicia got up and threw the pillow back. Hermione fell on her bed laughing hysterically. She gathered herself together and stood up.

"Come on guys. Get up and stop being lazy," she said. She had to admit that she was being a bit of a hypocrite. She didn't want to get up either. She made her bed as the other girls slowly got up.

She walked down the hall and down the stairs into the lobby. There were a few people talking to the clerk there. She made a right turn and entered the dining hall. It was like a regular buffet restaurant. The tables were round seated four people, and to the left right there were at least six glass doors that lead to an outdoor pool. People were either talking, eating, or playing games. She spotted a boy with red hair standing next to another with black. She figured it was Harry and Ron. They were standing by the buffet getting breakfast.

She went up behind them and grabbed a plate filling it with various breakfast foods. She tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. Harry jumped and Ron had dropped his bagel.

"Jeez, Hermione, don't scare us like that!" Ron said. They all gathered their plates and headed for an empty table. After a few minutes, Ron had devoured his food. He looked up at Hermione and said, "you look different. What did you do?"

Hermione smiled and began the story of her mini-transformation. After she finished, Harry groaned and Ron gave her a "I felt sorry for you" look.

"Ugh, how can you girls go through all that pain just to look good?! Wear a hat and baggy pants with your hair in a ponytail, and we'll still be happy," Harry said. Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Yeah right! As soon as a girl does that you won't be interested anymore."

"I will... If she's pretty in the first place. I mean... If, let's say, Eloise Midgen-" Ron shuddered at the thought of the pimple-faced Hufflepuff, "- were to do that, would you be interested?"

"No I won't, Harry, because for one, I'm a straight girl," Hermione stated. Harry just gave up. The trio stood up a few minutes later and walked out the door to the pool area. Harry and Ron began to take off their clothes (they had swimming trunks under)and jumped in the pool.

Hermione stared at the two. Haven't they heard of waiting five minutes?! Hermione just shrugged and lay back on one of the reclining seats and read her book.

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry were out of the pool and sitting in the empty seats on either side of Hermione.

"You, Hermione. I was thinking... Now that you have this somewhat new look, you better beat Malfoy," Ron said. Hermione marked the page she was on in her book and set it down.

"You should think more about homework. Anyway, I think I'll do just fine. I'm sure that I can win."

"Doubt that, Mudblood."

The gang turned around to see Malfoy. He stood there with his arms crossed, smirking and clad in black swimming trunks. "You could change your looks, Mudblood, but you're not going to win."

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"For now," Malfoy smirked and walked away. As he walked back to is gang he had Hermionelocked in his mind.

__

Damn, Mudblood! She isn't supposed to look good! Doesn't matter. She'll lose. I only entered her to embarrass her and now... now she might win! Filthy, poor, ugly...

7pm came sooner than the trio thought it might. They walked over to the crowd that was their school. McGonagoll stood in front of her school and began her speech.

"Now, we are about to enter the hall. I do not want any of you acting like a bunch of bumbling, babbling, bunch of baboons!(sound familiar?) I want all of you on your best behavior...if your best is your worse then be on miss Granger's best behavior." And with that, she moved to the side and let the students walked in. It was a very big room and it seated a lot of people. There were over 200 students from 50 different schools. One girl from each was to be in the pageant. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took front row seats.

Once the hall settled down, a short man stepped on stage. He wore an elaborate purple robe that seemed a little too long and a white handle bar mustache. He had square glass and beady little eyes. He stepped on a stool and pointed his wand to his throat.

"_Sonorus!" _The hall went quiet as he began to speak.

"Welcome to the 1996 Miss Magic Pageant!" The crowd cheered.

"Now there will be a month in between each part. There are five parts to this competition. The first will be the evening gown, which will be next month in October. After that, there will be a swimsuit part, then talent. And after that will be the test. On the final night we will ask the remaining ladies a few questions and we will choose the winner. Now, after each part we will eliminate ten girls. On the final night, we will eliminate 5 girls. The remaining five are the last ones standing before the winner will be chosen. Now that that is said, I bid you all a goodnight. The first competition will be on October the 5th.

"_Quietus!" _he said. The spell had taken off the amplifier off his voice. The crowded room empty quickly.

"There is a little get together in the party room." McGonagoll told the class. They all followed. The other schools were already talking and enjoying themselves. Hermione sat down and looked around. her eyes led to Malfoy, who was standing by a girl with curly black hair.

"Of course... they would like each other," she whispered venomously.

"Who?" Ron and Harry had joined Hermione at the table.

"See that girl over there with Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I accidentally ran into her last night. I apologized but she just said don't just apologize and watch where you're walking. I hate her." Hermione glared at the girl who had just laughed at something Malfoy said. She couldn't help but notice Malfoy's smile. All he ever did was smirk. That must be for the people he hated. But that smile... it was so... nice. More than that even. She slapped herself at such thought. But she had to admit; it really was a nice smile.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot my bag back in the Orientation hall under the chair. I'll be right back. You guys go on." Harry and Ron went to their room and waited for walked into the dark room. The only light that was on was coming from the stage. She knelt down and groped for her bag.

"Here it is!" she whispered. She stood up and was about to leave when something happened.

"Do you know what to do?" Hermione stopped. She turned around and quietly walked to the stage. She heard a voice coming from behind the stage.

"Yes, my Lord," She bent down and lay flat against the stage, holding her breath and listened. She recognized that voice but couldn't put a face to it.

"Good. I don't want you to screw this up," the man said. She didn't know why but something about his voice gave her chills.

"I won't. But...I met Draco here," the girl said.

"And?"

"Granger is in the pageant. So that means potter is here as well."

"Did you tell Draco the plan?" he sounded worried.

"No! I told no one!"

"Good. Keep it that way. Make sure you do any means to get to the end. The crown is fixed, I presume?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well then, you are doing a splendid job so far. Make sure that you're out of the way when it happens. You will soon be in my inner circle if this goes as planned. Remember, Isabella Lestrange, do not tell _anyone_ the plan."

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish," Hermione stayed in her spot frozen. She got up faster than she thought possible and ran out the room. Once she was in the hall that that lead to her room. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She couldn't stomach what she heard.

"Oh, Merlin..."

Malfoy called Hermione every name he knew, but try as he might, he could not deny that she looked very good and had an even better chance of winning. she thought with confidence. And with that she lay down and waited for morning.she thought with anger and grabbed her bags. She walked over to her room that she was to stay in for the remaining time of the year. She opened the door to room 52 and entered. When she walked in there, she met a horrifying sight.

hey guys! here's the next chapter to 'miss magic'. i hope i made it long enough.

They all met McGonagall outside of Apex Waterloo Place Hotel once they arrived. When they all approached her, she said,"Alright students! I want you to take your things, put away your brooms, and go inside. I will check you all in and give you your keys to your rooms." Everyone did as they were told. There were occasional murmurs of various people pointing their wands at the their luggage, saying _locomotor trunk!_.

"So, this is it, huh?" Harry muttered under his breath. The building was as big as the Hogwarts castle. The path that lead to the entrance has a small water fountain in the center, dividing the roads to the entrance into two. There were gasps and 'aww's when they saw the main lobby was filled with students from different schools. The main desk was circular and in the center, McGonagall gathered the students to give a few notices.

"Alright students, I have your room keys here. I will assign you to your rooms. There is to be five people to a room," she said, and began assigning the rooms to her students. She then flickered her wand and the key cards flew out to one of the occupants of each room.

"Now then, once you are settled in, I would like you at least spend some time to tour the place and get familiar with it as we will be here for the whole year. The Orientation for the pageant will begin at 7pm tomorrow evening. I expect you all to be there." And with that she waved them off. Ron, Hermione, and Harry grabbedtheir things and were about to head up the stairs that lead to the hall with the rooms when someone had called Harry.

" 'Arry! 'Arry Potter!" Harry turned around to see a rather familiar beautiful French girl running towards him.

"Fleur Delacour?" he asked, gaping in wonder at the unexpected sight of her in the hotel. Hermione and Ron stopped to see who had called him. "Fleur" Delacour caught up with him.

"No silly! 'Eet iz me, Gabrielle Delacour!" she said, giggling. The trio were shocked! The last time they saw her, she was so small. And here she was, standing in front of them as a 16 year old girl who looked exactly like her sister!

"Gabrielle? It's great to see you!" Harry said looking at her sky blue uniform.

" 'Eeat iz great to see you also! And you too 'Ermione and Ron!" she said, looking at the two who stood there quietly.

"So, 'oo iz enteering ze pageant?" she asked to no one in particular.

"I am," Hermione answered. She had explained what Malfoy had done, again.

"Oh zat 'eez 'orrible! I am also enteering ze pageant. Fleur had won four yeers ago, but now zat I hear this, I 'ope you win 'ermione," she smiled and thanked her.

"Oh, I must be going now. Oui revoir 'arry,'ermione and Ron!" She waved goodbye and headed up another set of stairs.

"Stop drooling and let's go!" Hermione said impatiently. They had all reached a landing in the the right, it lead to a hallway with rooms and to the left was the same. There were more steps going up the lead to another landing. Hermione waved goodbye and headed right while the boys went up the remaining steps. The hall was still crowded with people.

"45...46...47...4-oof!" Hermione felt something hard before she fell. She heard another noise also. She looked up and saw she had ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" Hermione stood up and looked at the person she ran into. She had a very gaunt face with black, curly hair and heavily lidded, silver eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized. The girl glared harder.

"Don't just apologize! Watch where you're going next time!" she huffed and walked away.

"Ugh!"Hermione cringed.

__

Try to be nice to someone and they treat you like crap!

she thought with anger and grabbed her bags. She walked over to her room that she was to stay in for the remaining time of the year. She opened the door to room 52 and entered. When she walked in there, she met a horrifying sight.

Lavender Brown, Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil, and Angelina Johnson were sitting around a table that had cosmetics and hair products on it. She looked up and scanned over the room. It was a fairly big room and had a sofa, mini bar and a magic mirror. In the back, there was a small hallway that lead to the girls' room. On the right of one of the beds was the bathroom. Hermione set her bags down and closed the door behind her.

"Guys, what going on?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer. Parvati stood up and guided her to the bathroom. The other girls fallowed. the bathroom was also large. It had a round tub, a shower, three sinks and the counter was a marble white. The floor was a dark blue tile. Parvati sat her down on a stool as the other girls gathered around her. Hermione was flat out terrified now.

"Is your hair washed, Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked.

"Well, we're going to wash it again and give you a make-over," Angelina said. She had forgotten. Hermione had not remembered that she had somewhat agreed to get a makeover from the girls once they were in California. She began to protest.

"But-?!"she began but was cut off.

"No! Hermione, you are going to do this thing alright?! You said that you wanted to get Malfoy back and this is the only way to do it! You're not getting away from us. The whole school knows that you're pretty but you're not pretty enough to win and show Malfoy what you can do. _Don't you give that look! _You know that I am right, so give up and let us give you a proper makeover!"

Hermione was shocked. Never had Lavender been the one to take authority like that. _I guess when it comes to make up and beauty she meant business._

"Yes, I know but-" Once again she was cut off.

"Hermione, come on! This won't be bad. All we're going to do is enhance your features. Please?" Alicia Spinnet said. The more gentle approach got to her. She finally agreed to go through with it. _I mean, how bad could it be?_

This was the most painful thing that Hermione had ever been through. Apparently, "enhancing her features" had meant in code "we're gonna basically make you wish you were _Curcio_'d cuz it's less painful". That's pretty much what they did. They had pulled, grabbed, tugged, plucked, and poured boiling water on her head, accidentally by Alicia. Hermione was about to scream and say to forget it when-

"Done!" Lavender said, smiling."You can look in the mirror now." Hermione slowly stood up and walked over to the mirror. Once she saw herself, she gasped. Her hair had became wavy instead of its usual bushiness. And her make up was simple; She wore black eyeliner and some light brown eyeshadows. Her lips were a light red and shiny. She loved it!

"Oh, I love it! Thanks you guys!" Hermione went up to each girl and gave them each a huge hug. The other girls bid her goodnight and headed off to bed. Hermione stayed in the bathroom and took off the make up, now that she knew how to properly apply it.

__

Wait until Malfoy sees me. I'm sure to win!

she thought with confidence. And with that she lay down and waited for morning.

It's baaaaaaack(cue music). The return of the blasted alarm. Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell to stop it from going off. She pulled the cover over her head and peeked at the time. 9am. Ugh.

She got up and went to the bathroom. Half hour later, she came out dressed in tennis shoes, plain black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She went over to her bed and grabbed a pillow. She smiled evilly and threw the pillow at the lump that lay under the cover of the bed next to hers.

"Argh!" the girl screamed. Alicia got up and threw the pillow back. Hermione fell on her bed laughing hysterically. She gathered herself together and stood up.

"Come on guys. Get up and stop being lazy," she said. She had to admit that she was being a bit of a hypocrite. She didn't want to get up either. She made her bed as the other girls slowly got up.

She walked down the hall and down the stairs into the lobby. There were a few people talking to the clerk there. She made a right turn and entered the dining hall. It was like a regular buffet restaurant. The tables were round seated four people, and to the left right there were at least six glass doors that lead to an outdoor pool. People were either talking, eating, or playing games. She spotted a boy with red hair standing next to another with black. She figured it was Harry and Ron. They were standing by the buffet getting breakfast.

She went up behind them and grabbed a plate filling it with various breakfast foods. She tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. Harry jumped and Ron had dropped his bagel.

"Jeez, Hermione, don't scare us like that!" Ron said. They all gathered their plates and headed for an empty table. After a few minutes, Ron had devoured his food. He looked up at Hermione and said, "you look different. What did you do?"

Hermione smiled and began the story of her mini-transformation. After she finished, Harry groaned and Ron gave her a "I felt sorry for you" look.

"Ugh, how can you girls go through all that pain just to look good?! Wear a hat and baggy pants with your hair in a ponytail, and we'll still be happy," Harry said. Hermione smiled and laughed.

"Yeah right! As soon as a girl does that you won't be interested anymore."

"I will... If she's pretty in the first place. I mean... If, let's say, Eloise Midgen-" Ron shuddered at the thought of the pimple-faced Hufflepuff, "- were to do that, would you be interested?"

"No I won't, Harry, because for one, I'm a straight girl," Hermione stated. Harry just gave up. The trio stood up a few minutes later and walked out the door to the pool area. Harry and Ron began to take off their clothes (they had swimming trunks under)and jumped in the pool.

Hermione stared at the two. Haven't they heard of waiting five minutes?! Hermione just shrugged and lay back on one of the reclining seats and read her book.

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry were out of the pool and sitting in the empty seats on either side of Hermione.

"You, Hermione. I was thinking... Now that you have this somewhat new look, you better beat Malfoy," Ron said. Hermione marked the page she was on in her book and set it down.

"You should think more about homework. Anyway, I think I'll do just fine. I'm sure that I can win."

"Doubt that, Mudblood."

The gang turned around to see Malfoy. He stood there with his arms crossed, smirking and clad in black swimming trunks. "You could change your looks, Mudblood, but you're not going to win."

"Bugger off, Malfoy," Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"For now," Malfoy smirked and walked away. As he walked back to is gang he had Hermionelocked in his mind.

__

Damn, Mudblood! She isn't supposed to look good! Doesn't matter. She'll lose. I only entered her to embarrass her and now... now she might win! Filthy, poor, ugly...

Malfoy called Hermione every name he knew, but try as he might, he could not deny that she looked very good and had an even better chance of winning.

7pm came sooner than the trio thought it might. They walked over to the crowd that was their school. McGonagoll stood in front of her school and began her speech.

"Now, we are about to enter the hall. I do not want any of you acting like a bunch of bumbling, babbling, bunch of baboons!(sound familiar?) I want all of you on your best behavior...if your best is your worse then be on miss Granger's best behavior." And with that, she moved to the side and let the students walked in. It was a very big room and it seated a lot of people. There were over 200 students from 50 different schools. One girl from each was to be in the pageant. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took front row seats.

Once the hall settled down, a short man stepped on stage. He wore an elaborate purple robe that seemed a little too long and a white handle bar mustache. He had square glass and beady little eyes. He stepped on a stool and pointed his wand to his throat.

"_Sonorus!" _The hall went quiet as he began to speak.

"Welcome to the 1996 Miss Magic Pageant!" The crowd cheered.

"Now there will be a month in between each part. There are five parts to this competition. The first will be the evening gown, which will be next month in October. After that, there will be a swimsuit part, then talent. And after that will be the test. On the final night we will ask the remaining ladies a few questions and we will choose the winner. Now, after each part we will eliminate ten girls. On the final night, we will eliminate 5 girls. The remaining five are the last ones standing before the winner will be chosen. Now that that is said, I bid you all a goodnight. The first competition will be on October the 5th.

"_Quietus!" _he said. The spell had taken off the amplifier off his voice. The crowded room empty quickly.

"There is a little get together in the party room." McGonagoll told the class. They all followed. The other schools were already talking and enjoying themselves. Hermione sat down and looked around. her eyes led to Malfoy, who was standing by a girl with curly black hair.

"Of course... they would like each other," she whispered venomously.

"Who?" Ron and Harry had joined Hermione at the table.

"See that girl over there with Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"I accidentally ran into her last night. I apologized but she just said don't just apologize and watch where you're walking. I hate her." Hermione glared at the girl who had just laughed at something Malfoy said. She couldn't help but notice Malfoy's smile. All he ever did was smirk. That must be for the people he hated. But that smile... it was so... nice. More than that even. She slapped herself at such thought. But she had to admit; it really was a nice smile.

"Oh Merlin! I forgot my bag back in the Orientation hall under the chair. I'll be right back. You guys go on." Harry and Ron went to their room and waited for walked into the dark room. The only light that was on was coming from the stage. She knelt down and groped for her bag.

"Here it is!" she whispered. She stood up and was about to leave when something happened.

"Do you know what to do?" Hermione stopped. She turned around and quietly walked to the stage. She heard a voice coming from behind the stage.

"Yes, my Lord," She bent down and lay flat against the stage, holding her breath and listened. She recognized that voice but couldn't put a face to it.

"Good. I don't want you to screw this up," the man said. She didn't know why but something about his voice gave her chills.

"I won't. But...I met Draco here," the girl said.

"And?"

"Granger is in the pageant. So that means potter is here as well."

"Did you tell Draco the plan?" he sounded worried.

"No! I told no one!"

"Good. Keep it that way. Make sure you do any means to get to the end. The crown is fixed, I presume?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well then, you are doing a splendid job so far. Make sure that you're out of the way when it happens. You will soon be in my inner circle if this goes as planned. Remember, Isabella Lestrange, do not tell _anyone_ the plan."

"Yes, my Lord. As you wish," Hermione stayed in her spot frozen. She got up faster than she thought possible and ran out the room. Once she was in the hall that that lead to her room. She leaned against the wall breathing heavily. She couldn't stomach what she heard.

"Oh, Merlin..."


	5. Changing Sides

A/N-here's chapter 5!. 'k guys i need your help. _all_ my stories have been draco/hermione and,as much as i love them,i need to write about a different couple or something that isn't specifically about them 2.problem is,i dont know who to write about. it has to be a one-shot. can you guys give something to work with? let me know. anyway,here's the next chapter!enjoy!.

--

Ah, morning. 10am to be specific. She hated mornings, especially this morning because she had to buy a gown for this blasted thing that's all Malfoy's fault. Tomorrow, September 6, was the first part of the bloody pageant! They couldn't at least given them a week before it started?

Hermione rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She came out a little later in a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She went over to the windows and pulled the curtains open. Some of the sleeping girls groaned as the light shined on them. Hermione walked over to her friends and pulled the blankets off them.

"Hermione!" they screamed. She laughed and told them to get up and walked out the door, leaving them to get ready. As she turned the corner into the lobby, she stopped dead. Remembering what happened last night, she broke out into a run to find Harry and Ron, grabbing a muffin from the snack counter as she did so, and ran out to the pool.

No Harry. No Ron.

Her eyes scanned around again but quickly gave up as she had caught no sight of her male friends. In her search, she had found someone else instead. Someone she loathed. He was laying down on a reclining chair with his hands behind his head. She walked over to him and stood over the guy, blocking the sun from his face. He opened his eyes at the sense of her presence, sighed, and closed his eyes again.

"Malfoy, I need to talk to you!"

"Move it, Granger, you're blocking the sun."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "I DON'T GIVE A _DAMN ABOUT YOUR TANNING!_" she screamed at him, causing Malfoy to jump and sit right. "NOW GET YOUR _spoiled little rich boy arse up and follow me!" _

People turned around and stared at the scene, mostly the non-Hogwarts students. Everyone else at Hogwarts could understand why Hermione Granger would be yelling at Draco Malfoy. Almost every non-Slytherin hated him.

Malfoy saw the rage building up in her eyes, ready to explode out of her mouth as another long screaming session like she always does when she yelled at her friends. Not wanting to be screamed at, he followed her behind a nearby tree. Hermione looked around to see if anybody was watching and turned to Malfoy.

"What do you want, Granger?" he asked, pouting. He was missing some valuable tanning time.

"Who's Isabella Lestrange?" Malfoy stared at Hermione. He was slightly shocked that she would ask him about her. Quickly, he put on a smirk and replied.

"Don't fret, Granger. She's my cousin, not my girlfriend. But since I wouldn't want to put your hopes up so I'll tell you now; I. Don't. Date. Mudbloods." He leaned closer to her with every last word. It was all Hermione could do to not spit in his face. Instead, she counted to ten quickly in her mind and chose to ignore this and continued.

"Do you know of anything that might happen?" she asked. She didn't want to give anything away. What if he did know and he would do something to her? But then again, he might not know and if she said something, he might want to help. Then she realized something.

"What _are _you talking about, Granger? Look, Mudblood, I have a life, unlike you. And I don't intend to waste my precious time talking to you. I've already done enough of that." Malfoy gave her one last look and walked away.

While Malfoy gave his little speech, Hermione had remembered that Isabella was to tell no one of the plan. Maybe he really didn't know. Maybe he understood what she meant? She didn't want to take the chance of Malfoy knowing that she knew in case he knew what was going to happen, so he could tell his precious lord. She walked back inside to look for Harry and Ron.

_But what is she planning? And what does the crown have to do with it? And why wouldn't she tell Malfoy? Wouldn't he be interesed in causing havoc? He really doesn't know..._

* * *

Draco Malfoy went back to his seat after that odd meeting with Granger. He lay down and replayed her words in his head.

_"Who's Isabella Lestrange?", "Do you know of anything that might happen?"_

What was she talking about? He thought about it for almost a half hour and still couldn't make a head and a tail out of the strange conversation.What does she know about Isabella?

He suddenly remembered that Isabella wasn't exactly the nicest person around, and her mother being the most devoted Death-Eater to You-Know-Who, he was sure that Isabella was a branded Death-Eater already. Seventeen year-old was the age to become a Death-Eater but Isabella had been an exception.And if she was one, this event would be a good place to cause havoc. But he didnt know what. He finally decided against talking to Isabella because she would deny everything. He needed to talk to Granger again.

* * *

She searched the hotel for half an hour before she found Ron and Harry playing wizard chess in the game room.

"Hey, Hermione! We haven't see you all day," Ron said as Hermione sat down next to him.

"Ron, it's only 11:30am. Can you stop playing? I need to tell you something..." They stopped playing and listened to her story. About ten minutes later, they could barely speak. Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"We are _never _going to have a quiet year!!" he said quietly so only Hermione and Ron heard.Hermione smiled sadly.

"So what are we going to do? Do you really think that Malfoy doesn't know?" Ron asked.

"Yes. She- Isabella- said she told no one. I don't think it would be good to lie to Voldemort- shut up Ron! -because he's a very good Legilimen. I doubt she's any good at Occlumency."

They talked for a few more minutes before Hermione had to leave. She walked back up to her room to get a few galleons so she could get her dress that she had completely forgotten about. She walked in and found her roommates chatting away. They noticed her walk in and waved a hello, and went back talking. Hermione walked in her room and grabbed her purse.

"Hey Hermione! Ready to find a dress?" Parvati had entered the room. Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Yes, but I have no idea what to get. Or where, as a matter of fact," she said lamely. Parvatismiled even more and grabbed her by the hand.

"Don't worry. I'll help you!"

Hermione agreed and they said goodbye to the other girls and left the room. They walked down the hall, deep in conversation about what Hermione should wear when they collided with something, and stumbled back.

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Parvati spat. Hermione glared hard at him and Malfoy sneered at Parvati.

"Better watch how you talk to me, Patil," he seethed. Parvati faltered a little, taken back, but Hermione stood strong and took a step forward, glaring dagger at him. He turned to Hermione.

"I need to talk to you, Granger." he said. Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him with suspicion. She looked at Parvati, who was giving Malfoy an evil look.

"And _what _could you possibly want to talk to me about?" she asked. Malfoy glared harder at her.

"About earlier this morning, remember? When you went psycho on me?" he said. Parvati gave Hermione a questioning look, but Hermione shrugged it off.

"Well, I'm busy right now, so we can talk later. Goodbye," she said and grabbed Parvati by the arm, a little too hard, and walked down the steps and out the door, leaving Malfoy to punch the wall in frustration.

* * *

Two hours. It's been two hours since she left the hotel to get her dress. Two hours and she still hasn't found a dress that she liked enough to buy. She stayed in the dressing room as Parvati handed her dress after dress after dress after... OK you get it.

"I'm not wearing _this!" _Hermione threw a pink, fluffy dress over the door. Parvati handed her another dress.

"Are you mental?" She threw another dress that looked like it was torn up, over the door, again. Parvati sighed and threw in another one.

"There are too many sequins in this! And it has long sleeves! I am _not _that conservative!!" she shouted and threw the dress back. Parvati set all the dresses on a chair and skimmed through the racks. She pulled out a burg-handy colored dress and handed it to Hermione. Eight minutes later, Hermione stepped out the dressing room. Parvati stood up slowly and walked over to her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Please, Hermione, tell me you like it. It looks great," Parvati said hopefully.

Hermione gave her a look and said, "No, I don't like it in the least."

Parvati's face fell considerably. Hermione smiled and burst out in laughter.

"I LOVE it!!"

A few minutes later, they paid for the dress and went back to the hotel. Hermione told Parvati to take her dress up to their room for her. She was going to stay by the pool for a while. No one was outside since it was now already 5 O'clock. No one was allowed in the pool past four. She sat at the edge and dangled her legs in the pool. Who cares about rules? She was deep in thought about the news of Isabella. She was desperate to know what was going on. All she really knew was that it would take place at the end of the year when they announce the Miss Magic winner, and it had something to do with the crown.

But what confused her even more was that Malfoy really had no idea, and why Voldemort wouldn't want him to know. Was he not even trusted by the dark side? And didn't he want to talk to her? Didn't he want to-

"Granger?" Hermione was startled out of her reverie. She turned around and saw the object of her thoughts standing above her. Malfoy had his pants rolled up, and sat down on the edge of the pool next to Hermione, yet putting a good two feet distance between them.

"Malfoy," she said in acknowledgement.

"So are you ready to talk? Or are you too busy?" Malfoy asked sarcastically. Hermione gave a humorless laugh and turned to look at him.

"I'm always too busy for you, Malfoy, but I'll make and exception for today," she replied. He scowled at her.

"You're too kind. So anyway, what were you talking about this morning?"

Hermione's heart quickened. Should she tell him? Something in her told her tell him, to put a bit of trust in the prat. She took in a deep breath and began the story.

"So potty and weasel knew about this then?" he asked. Hermione scowled at him.

"Yes,_ Harry _and _Ron _knows," she said, putting emphasis on their names. Draco shook his head but stayed silent. It was getting a bit awkward for Hermione. She was about to stand up when Draco suddenly did it first. He shook the water off his legs and pulled down his pant legs and grabbed his shoes. He finally walked away.

It was getting late. The sun was setting, making an orange-purple color in the sky. Hermione quickly stood up and ran after him.

"wait!"

Draco turned around to look at Granger running to him.

"What are going to do?" she asked. Draco looked at her with a stony face.

"I don't think that's really any of your business, Granger." he said simply. Hermione stood there in shock. She told him all that and he's just going to walk away?!

"Well, what do you mean that it's none of my business? It's all my business now. Harry and Ron's too. And besides, if you're going to tell someone, it's pointless; she'll just dney it all!" she exclaimed. Draco moved over to the wall and leaned against it. He crossed his arms and smirked.

Uh oh.

"Tell me,Granger, what makes you think that I'm going to tell someone? For all you know, I could have been pretending to get all that info from you. That way I would know what you know, and I could dispose of you, Pot-head and Weasel-bee." Oh yeah. He got her now. Hermione stood there with eyes wide.

_I'm so stupid!! How could I not thought of that?! Now he knows everything and I'm in trouble and..._

"I, well, um... y-you just... " She began to tremble.

"Calm down, Granger. I'm not going to do that. I am, in fact, going to do something else. No need to get flustered." He unfolded his arms and was about to walk inside when he was stopped again.

"Why?" she asked. The sun had set lower now. It was a deeper shade of purple than before, but he could still see the worried and questioning look in Hermione's eyes. He moved over to a table and sat down, pulling a chair out for Hermione and motioned for her to sit. She walked over and tentatively sat down. He chuckled, "I don't bite, Granger."

"For all I know, you could." She gave an odd look. He leaned his elbows on the chair and ran his finger through his hair. Hermione had a very faint urge at the back of her mind, telling her to run her fingers through his hair. She brushed off the feeling as quickly as it came. He looked up her with- were it really?- sad eyes.

"I don't know," he said. Suddenly, she became angry. She wasn't sure why, but she was.

"What do you mean you don't know why?'' Her voice was low.

''I mean that I don't know why, Granger! You try being the kid of a Death-Eater! You try having doubts about what you believe in! You try telling your parents that you don't want what they want! It's-not-easy!! I don't know why I don't do something, but you know what? I don't gave damn! It doesn't matter why I'm doing it! I just am!" he was standing up, looking at Hermione. Hermione had leaned back in her chair out of fear that he might do something. Once his rants were over, she stood up.

"That's bull, Malfoy," She was angry as hell now. "Don't you say that you don't know why you're helping. Don't open your mouth; I'm talking now! It's simple; You don't want to be a Death-Eater anymore, then fine. There are people who can protect you!"

"It's not easy, damn it!" he shouted back. It was completely dark.

"Like hell it isn't. Tell me this, Malfoy. Do you or do you not want to help? Do you want to be known as a Death-Eater, giving fear to everyone or do you want to be known as someone who helped save the wizardry world. We won't settle for "I don't know"s, Malfoy."

Draco sat back in his chair and sighed. This was so hard! He wanted to help. He had seen what a Death-Eater life was like and he didn't want that. He wanted a normal life. He want to be in control of his own life, and not being pushed around by some lord.

''I want to help," he whispered. It was barely audible, but Hermione heard it. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Draco jumped her touched and tensed. He then slowly relaxed.

"It's alright. You don't have to hide, Draco, it's ok." Draco looked up to her. Was it really OK to trust Granger? Could he really have a chance at a normal life? He put his hand on her and smiled, both felt something once they touched and took their hands away from each other. Draco stood up and walked to the door. It was almost 9pm. Hermione followed.

"Thanks... Hermione."

Her heart gave a little jump as he said her name. They walked in the hotel and bid each other goodnight. It was the beginning of an unspoken relationship. Neither one really had to voice what they were. They weren't very sure, but they both knew that they no longer hated each other. Now Harry and Ron... that's a different story.


	6. Searching for Partners

hey i know your prolly mad that i hadn't updated in a long time.i am sorry. :(. chapter 6-in search of a partner

--

"YOU WHAT?!"

Hermione cringed at the volume of Ron's voice. She had gotten up early to find Harry and Ron so she could tell them that she had... _befriended _Malfoy. Unfortunately but expected, they didn't take it too well.

"Hermione, are you nutters?" Ron asked her. She sat down at a table in the dining room and sighed.

"Ron, please. You must understand that Draco doesn't want to be what he's expected to be. He honestly doesn't know what Isabella is planning. He said he would help us and I believe him," Hermione said. But as much as she said she believed him she just wasn't fully sure yet. Malfoy was Malfoy after all, and a Slytherin. Merlin knows what he can do. Acting was just one of Slytherin's skills. But she was willing to take a chance. Hermione turned her head towards Harry.

"You've been awfully quiet, Harry," she said. Harry lifted his head to look at her.

"Are you _sure _we can trust him? I mean, can he really help us without an ulterior motive?" Hermione stared at him. This was too much!

"Yes, I'm sure that we can trust him, Harry."

They talked about the stuff a little more until Hermione had to leave. She went back to the store where she bought her dress and planned to shop again. She had to get a swimsuit for next month.

She tried on various bathing suits but none were her style. She weaved in and out of racks muttering "too small", "too big", "too revealing", and "How in Merlin's name to you put _that on?_"

Finally, she found the perfect one. She bought it and headed back to the hotel. She went in search of Harry and Ron again, and found them in the Game Room, playing wizards chess. She sat down next to them and waited for them to finish the game.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a swimsuit for next month," she said.

"Hermione," Harry said after a while of silence. "I've been thinking... What are we going to do about this Isabella? She hasn't done anything yet and all we know is that she's planning something by the end of the competition. And Malfoy sure isn't any help. What could he possibly do?" The other two just sat quietly.

"Well, we'll just have to wait. No one has any real proof that she really said or done anything. What would we say, Harry? That there's a psycho girl in the hotel and she works for Voldemort and are going to sabotage the show? We need proof. It's only a matter of time before she does something. No one will believe you if you're under 17 and a student,"she stated bitterly. She had heard her cousin say that once.

"So all we're going to do is wait?" Ron asked no one in particular. Hermione heard him but stay quiet. Just then, Draco Malfoy entered the game room. Ron and Harry had began another game of wizards chess. Hermione slowly followed Draco with her eyes. He took a chair by the window and sat by himself.

_I wonder what he's thinking about?_ she thought.

"Hermione? Hello? Are you there?" Hermione turned her head around to see Harry waving his hands in her face.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Hey, I'll see you guys later. I need to put this away." She got up quickly and walked out the room.

"That girl is loony" Ron said, shaking his head.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to her room and walked in. She found only Lavender to be in the room, lying on her bed and reading a book. Who knew that she read?

"Hiya, Hermione!" she said, setting her book down. Hermione set the bag on her bed and lay down.

"Hello, Lavender."

Lavender stood up and went over to her bed.

"What's in the bag?" Hermione stood up and pulled the swimsuit out to show her. (A/N-you'll see what it looks like when I write about the second part of the pageant.)

"Oh, it's lovely!" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled and hung it up in her closet. "You are going to look great! So, are you ready for tonight?" Hermione was about to answer when a knock came from the door. Lavender walked over to the door and answered it. Hermione could hear her talking to someone, but didn't know who. Lavender came back with a letter.

"Here, Hermione. It's for you," Hermione took the letter and read it. With each word she read, Lavender watched as her eyes grew wider and wider with disbelief.

"Hermione... What does it say?" Hermione read the letter one more time to see if she read IT right.

_Dear Miss Granger,__to tell you ladies at the orientation that an escort is required for tonight's __evening presentation._

I apologize for informing you so late, but it seems that I have forgotten

_Good luck on the search,_

_Erwin Finkleburgh_

"Hermione?" Hermione set the letter down and looked at lavender with haunted eyes.

"I need an escort..." and she had only three hours to find one.

* * *

Hermione ran wildly around the hotel, not paying attention to where she was going. She went down to the lodging area and found Ron, Harry, and Seamus sitting around a table talking.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I just found out that I need an escort, and I only have three hours!"

"Well, I'd do it. But I have to do something with Ron that will make us a bit late," Harry said. Hermione gave him a questioning look but he looked at Seamus and she understood.

"Well, do you know anyone, Seamus?" Hermione asked him. He thought for a bit.

"Well, I could ask Dean or Neville?" Hermione said that that would be fine.

"Thank you!" she hugged him and went off to dinner with Harry and Ron. Seamus got up and went to look for the two.

* * *

"Hey, Neville!" Seamus came over to the pool where Neville was lying down. Neville sat up and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Hermione needs an escort for tonight. Do you think you can do it?" Neville shook his head. "Sorry mate. I'm Gabriella's partner."

"Alright." Seamus stood up and went in search of Dean. He found him playing Quidditch in an open field behind the building.

"Hey, Dean!" He ran up to Dean who was very immersed in a game.

"Yeah?" he said, not taking his eyes off the said game he was playing at the moment.

"Hermione needs an escort. Can you do it?"

"Sorry, no. I'm busy at seven."

"Doing what?"

"Sleeping."

Seamus rolled his eyes and walked out the room. As he walked he had an idea. "Of course! I could do it for her!" Seamus smiled and walked to the dining hall.

As he walked away, a person hiding in the shadows came out.

"So," the person said, "Granger needs an escort, eh?" He didn't know what had possibly possessed him but as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he bolted as fast as he could to the dining hall.

* * *

"I'm going to go crazy!" Hermione told Ron and Harry. She only had an hour left before the evening presentation began."I'm going to my room." She bid them goodbye and walked out the dining hall.

_Where is Seamus? _she thought. She turned a corner and ran into someone. She has a bad habit of doing that doesn't she?

"Oh I'm sorry!" She stumbled back and looked at who she ran into. Malfoy was leaning against the walk breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, worried. Malfoy stood up straight and nodded.

"Hey- Hermione, I- I was wondering if- if you-" He was so tired from running.

"If what?" she asked. She was worried now. He seemed to have run a marathon. "Draco?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if-"

"Hey 'Mione!!" Hermione turned around to see Seamus jogging towards her. He stood next to Hermione and gave her a curious look.

"Yes? What do you want Seamus?" She had temperately forgotten about her escort search.

"Neville nor Dean could be your escort, so I was wondering if it was OK if I do it. I'm not busy or anything, and I'd be happy to be there for you," Seamus said, smiling. Draco suddenly had a flashing image of himself holding Seamus under water for a good 30 minutes. He glared hard at the Irish boy. Hermione threw her arms around Seamus and thanked him.

"Well, I'll see you later," he said and walked away. Hermione turned to Malfoy and smiled.

"Sorry, Draco. What were you going to ask me again?"

Draco softened his face a little, but still held a scowl.

"I, uh, just wanted to know if you had something on Isabella yet. I tried talking to her but she doesn't talk much."

Hermione looked at him some more. He seemed worried.

"No. I hope she didn't planned on trying anything tonight."

"Oh. OK then. Well, I'll see you... around." He turned away and left. Hermione stared at his retreating form. Something was wrong with him.

* * *

It was finally time. Hermione rushed to get ready backstage along with all the other girls. It was very noisy. The whole room was filled with students

"How does my hair look?"

"Do I look fat in this?"

"Where the bloody hell is my make-up?!"

Hermione even got knocked over by one girl. After so many minutes of preparation, all the girls were ready. Hermione had her dress and make-up on. Her hair was in little ringlets.

"OK girls, get in line!" the choreographer yelled out. All the guys came out of their dressing room and stood next to their partner.

"Now, my ladies, it's showtime!"

* * *

The hall was filled with students from everywhere. After some minutes of confusion, the teachers had finally managed to get the hall settle down. Draco noticed as he took a seat in the third row that Harry and Ron aren't there.

_Wonder why potty and weasel aren't here. Wouldn't they want to support Granger?_just Then Erwin Finkleburgh stepped onto the stage. He pointed his wand to his throat and muttered, _sonorus_ and spoke to the chattering crowd.

"Welcome to the first part of our pageant: the Evening Presentation! Now, soon the young ladies will step out and present themselves as best as possible. The judges will determine who will go on to the next round. Tomorrow, 10 girls will be eliminated and 40 will move on until the winner is chosen. Now, may I present to you, your Miss Magic candidates!" The crowd roared as the girls stepped out.

Draco's eyes searched for Hermione in that long line of girls. He found her arm in arm with Seamus. A surge of anger suddenly washed over him, but soon disappeared when he got a good look at Hermione. He couldn't think anything but three word...

_Bloody hell! Gorgeous..._


	7. I'm Sorry, You're Leaving Tonight

Chapter 7 revised

7/ /08-7/ /08

here's chapter 7-elimination night

--

_'Bloody hell! gorgeous..._' Draco stared at Hermione like he never saw anyone more beautiful than her. She was wearing a bergundy colored dress that was being held up by the fabric around her neck that criss-crossed down her back and ended at her lower back. The dress ended at her ankles,showing her 3 inch white heels.

But just then Draco saw Seamus give Hermione a look that was one of...wanting? Draco felt even more angry and bitter.

'_wait! I did not just think that'_

_'oh yes you did'_ said the evil little voice in Draco's head.

_"can't deny feelings_" It cackled evily

'_I do not think Granger is Beautiful or even remotely pretty!' _he thought back

He tried ignoring the voice that kept repeating,"_you like,Granger!,you like Granger!"._

Hermione stood there looking out at the crowd. she was nervous as ever! All the girls had fake wide smile on. Hermione did the same and smiled at the audience. She looked over the crowd and did not see Harry nor Ron. She found Draco sitting in the front. She couldn't tell why, but when her eyes sought him she felt more confident. The guys let go of the girls arms and walked off stage.

The girls placed one hand on their hips and turned to stand at an angle. they began to walk around and show off their dresses. they walked in various routines and danced inbetween. the girls stopped a few minutes stepped back into her place as the guys came out again and resumed their places. The whole thing only lasted about an hour.

_'What in the world were the escorts for if this was all they were going to do?!' _Hermione thought as she strained a huge smile. The crowed clapped and wolf-whistled for the girls. Erwin Finkleburgh stepped back on stage.

"well,that was lovely! Now,our judges will write what they thought of the girls and tally up votes. the Elimination Ceremony will be tomorrow at 8pm sharp! Thank you ladies for that wonderful show! See you all tomorrow!" The hall began to empty.

Hermione scowled and thought_,'show? what are we, dogs!?'_

She turned to walk backstage with the rest of the girls she glanced at the judges who were now standing up. She didn't know any of them but when she turned her head more she caught long,greasy hair shining in the light.

'no...' she was the only one on the stage so she ran to hide behind the curtain_._

_'it can't be!' _she thought wildly. Sure enough her worst fear has come true.

Severus Snape was one of the judges.

"SNAPE?!"she quickly covered her mouth and ran into the dressing room. the Judges looked around for the source of the noise. Severus Snape looked at the curtain that was now swaying slightly and smirked.

'it seems Miss Granger has noticed me..' he thought. he gathered his papers and fallowed the other judges to the judging room.

------------------

Malfoy stood standing outside the girls dressing room waiting for Hermione with Harry and Ron_._

_'I should've been up there with her,not Finnigan' _He thought and quickly brushed the jealousy away_._

A few minutes later,Hermione stepped out the room with her dress in her arms.

"Harry,Ron! where were you?"Hermione asked once she saw her friends.

"oh,I'm fine,Granger,how about you?"Draco knew his jealously about Seamus was getting to him. Hermione glared at him.

"Hello,Malfoy."she had noticed that she'd been switching back and forth between "Malfoy" and "Draco".

"You looked great, Hermione," Ron said."Yeah really good!"Harry smiled and looked at Draco.

"Uh, yeah you were fine...for a mudblood," He inwardly kicked himself when he saw Hermione's gaze harden. then inwardly kicked himself for kicking himself for calling her a mudblood. Ron started towards him, but was held back by Harry.

"Anyway did you see Isabella?"Hermione thought for a bit."well, she was in the pageant."

"How about after?" She shook her head."No. I was the last to get changed. I stopped because I saw Snape as a judge," the three boys eyes widdend.

"Hate to say this,Hermione,but you're not going to win,"Ron said sadly."What a way to be optimistic,Ron!" Harry said.

"Well,getting past that,were do you think Isabella went?"Harry asked anyone who was listening."Didn't you hear,Potter? Granger was the last in the dressing room so everyone else left before her!"Malfoy said. Harry glared at Malfoy.

"Look here,Malfoy: Hermione said that you had changed for the better and she trust you and we believed her, but now I'm not so sure. You don't act like you've changed at all." Harry said in a deadly voice. He stepped closer to him with an angry face.

"I don't have to prove a bloody thing to you, Pothead. Just because I'm helping you blithering idiots doesn't mean I change my personality just to suit you! I'm still me and you have to deal with it. I can help with this thing and you know it. You can believe who ever you want, but when I do something I stick to it! Right now I'm helping you save this thing from going down.I'm willing to be a little civil towards you,Potter, but don't expect anymore then that from me."Malfoy turned around quickly and left the trio staring after him.

--

_'...don't expect anymore then that from me'_ those words kept repeating in Hermione's mind as she headed back to her room. For some reason it bothered her. She thought he had actually changed everything about himself. She walked past her sleeping roommates and crawled into bed.

"Is that all?"she whispered in the dark and then closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

_'...Don't expect anymore then that from me'_ Those words kept repeating in Draco's head. For some reason it bothered him that he said that. He had honestly thought,at first, that he had changed everything about him but the old,or current,Draco came back. He then realized he can never change. He can switch sides and fight for the good but his attitude towards certain people or people in general will never changed. He still thought Weasley poor,He still thought Harry as an attention seeker and he sill thought Hermione as a mud-wait!

Draco bolted up from his bed.

"Is she even that anymore?" He whispered to himself. Except for tonight, he hadn't even noticed that he hasn't even said the word since...when? he layed down and pulled the cover over his head.

"Granger is just a... filthy, dirty _mudblood!"_ He whispered harshly into his pillow. With that issue solved he rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

The judges walked into the judging room as someone quietly fallowed behind. They all sat around a table and talked about the girls.

"I think Miss Delacour was very good," Snape other judges agreed.

"Although,Miss Granger was stunning!" Said another judge. Snape sent a death stare at her and sighed.

"Well,Miss Granger has a habit being good...at everything." They continued to talk for 39 minutes more. Soon after they had made their decision, the Judge who had disagreed with Snape excused herself and went to athroom. the person followed her inside.

The judge walked into a stall in the bathroom.A few minutes later she came out and began to wash her hands.

the lights suddenly went out.

"Hello?Is anyone in here?"she turned off the faucet and grabbed her wand.

The light came back on.

"Oh, dear! You scared me, Dearie." She said looking at the girl behind her through the mirror. The girl stared.

"Are you alirght?" The judge asked,turning around as the girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at her.

"IMPERIO!"  
--

Hermione slept later then usual. They had a month until the next compition so there was no rush for to be up and early. She got up and got dressed for the day and walked down the hall and into the Lobby. She walked over to the Dining Hall and sat down to eat breakfast. She got up and walked outside to the pool layed down in a chair and thought about last nights events.

_'Isabella seemed alright last night. She didn't do anything to ruin the Pageant but...' _Hermione was at lost for thoughts. This whole thing has got her brain all messsed up! she doesn't know what to do about the girl. She is so good at conceling herself and acting innocent when the time calls for it. Hermione turned over to lie on her stomach.

_'and it doesn't help either that I might like-'_ She didn't even want o finish that thought though she knew what she wanted to think. SHe forcfully pushed it out her mind.

_'i need to rest'_ Hermione closed her eyes and dozed off into a restless nap.

--

Harry and Ron sat in the game room playing wizards had beat Harry for the third time in a row.

"I give up!"Harry grinned and leaned back in chair."you an never beat me,Harry. i am the champion!"Ron said shook his head.

"Have you seen Hermione by the way?"Harry was already 2pm."No.I haven't."Harry and Ron stood up and went in search of Hermione.

--

Hermione woke to the sound of a voice." 'Ermione?" Hermione opened her eyes to see Gabrielle. She looked at her, sat up and smiled at her.

"Hello,Gabrielle."she said." 'Ello! 'ow are you tozay?"she asked.

"I'm bit frazzled, I'm a bit worried about tonight." It was the truth. She was very worried about the elimination.

"Oh don't worry! You will show Malfoy!"

"oh,well,about that...I gave up on it.I'm only in it for fun."it wasn't a complete lie. Hermione still wanted to prove to Malfoy that she could win this thing, even if they were on even ground with each other and trying to stop Isabella from doing Merlin knows what!

"Zat is great! I 'ope you are 'appy with zis. I must go.I am meeting ze best boyfriend ever! Au Revoir!"Gabrielle stood up and skipped to the door and ran inside.

"Hermione!" Someone called. Hermione got up and walked to Harry and Ron who were running towords her.

"Hermione where were you?" Ron asked.

"I was outside.I fell asleep." She gave an apologetic look.

"well,are you ready for tonight?" Harry asked."I suppose." Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and saw a flash of white-blonde hair going into the building.

"Well I'm going to get ready. See you later." Hermione walked away from them and headed inside.

--

It was already girls were rushing once more backstage to prepare for put on her dress once more and did her hair and looked over at Isabella:she was also getting ready and talking to a few of her friends. She caught bits of the conversation.

"...Yeah, I did it." Isabella and some other two girls gave knowing glance at each other."great!" One of them said.

"I can't wait to see if it works. Did you do what he said yet?"she asked Isabella.

"Not yet. It'll work out." Isabella girls stood up and walked over to their vanity mirrors. Hermione put on her shoes and stood up.

'Harry needs to know this' Hermione walked over to the door and was about to leave when-

"you look beautiful,Hermione" Hermione turned around to see Seamus; she barated herself for not walking faster.

"Thank you,Seamus."she said. Hermione looked up and felt his gaze on her as she became immensly uncomfortable.

"Hey,Hermione...,"Seamus said, but then the anouncer on stage introduced the girls and their escorts so they walked on stage.

--

Draco sat in the third row with Potter and Weasley. He looked up as the girls stepped on stage and once more he looked for Hermione. His gaze hardend as he saw Seamus's arm around her waist.

"Welcome,to the elimination ceremony! Now without any more dely I shall call the ladies who are staying first...," The three boys kinda tuned in and out of the noise. Harry and Ron had braught a mini wizards chess game to occupy their time. Draco stared at Hermione and unconsciencely looked Hermione up and looked right at him and Draco became frightened that he had been caught staring until she gave a small smile to him. He smiled back though she could not fully see it for it was dark over the audience.

"You might want to do something about that staring problem. She might get scared off," Draco jumped at the turned to see Potter grinning like the arse he is.

"I don't have clue what you're talking about potter!" Draco kept wouldn't have believed Draco if it weren't for the color that appeared on his face.

"But I'd be quick about it if I were you. She won't wait forever."Harry honestly didn't know what he truely meant by that last statment.

"yeah,whatever, Potter."Draco looked at Hermione once more._Mudblood._That's what he saw up there. a filthy,dirty little _mudblood_ with bushy brown hair and stuck up know-it-all who had become princess for a day. And nothing more.

The host guy had finally gotten down to the final 14. Only 4 more girls will be moving on and 10 will be gone. Out of those 14 girls were Hermione,Gabriella,Isabella and another girl named Stephanie Yang.

"The next name I shall call is..Stephanie Yang!!"The crowed cheered for Stephanie as she walked backstage with with her escort. The crowd became silent again.

"the next lady I shall call is..." Hermione stood their next to Gabrielle. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reasure her somehow. She glanced over at Isabella: She didn't look the least be worried that she could leave.

"And the chosen one is.." Before Erwin could say the name, Ron had gotten a wicked Idea and shouted,"Harry Potter!" Trying to make a joke out of the"chosen one". Harry grabbed Ron and sat him down harshly. Ron stiffled his laughter as Harry scowled at him.

"Hermione Granger!"Hermione let out a breath and walked backstage with Seamus.

"And the next girl to move on is...Isabella Lestrange!"Isabella smirked at the other girls who had to leave. She shook Erwin's hand and walked away.

"And the final girl to move is...Gabrielle Delacour!"Gabriella gasped and smiled. She walked backstage with the rest of the girls.

"well that was very lovely and now..."the host began to speak the little end speech that no one payed attention to.

Hermione saw Isabella brush past her and over to her mirror. The others had left to their dressing rooms. Hermione bent down to take off her shoes but when she stood up,Isabella was gone.

'_How in Merlin's name...? she was right there!'_ Hermione quockly changed and grabbed her things and ran out the door to find Harry,Ron and found them waiting outside in the hall.

"Hey,Hermione you were great. Congrats,"Ron smiled."Thanks, Ron, but I need to tell you guys something very important."She was breathing slightly heavy due to her running.

the three boys listened intently as Hermione told them what she had discovered.

--

A/N-yeah! ch.7 is complete! sorry for the long wait. I hope I did a good job. oh,yes and congradulations for BloodMoon Rising on guessing the who the person was in the bathroom.


	8. Who's Protecting Who?

Hermione walked up to her room after she had spoken to the boys. They had drawn up a list of what they know about Isabella. So far, all they knew was that she was planning to ruin the final night and she mysteriously disappears after every show. Hermione flopped down on her bed. _Why is this so confusing?_ She rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shined through his hotel room window. He groaned and turned over, pulling the duvet over his head. The sun was very keen on waking Draco up so he pulled off the duvet and got up. He got dressed and decided to take a walk down the halls. It was only 8am. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked slowly. As he walked he thought about the previous night.

_... I looked up and she was gone! It was like she just disappeared!_ Those were Granger's words about Isabella. How could she just disappear?

_Well, she couldn't have apparated. Someone would hear the cracking sound, _he thought. But somehow his thoughts went from Isabella to Hermione. A vision of her holding onto Finnigan's arm flashed through his mind. He scowled at the smile Finnigan wore as he looked at Hermione. _No one looks at Hermione,_ He thought before he could stop himself. He sneered at the thought and cleared his mind of any thoughts and continued walking... until he tripped over someone.

Draco's hands flew out in front of him as he fell to the floor. He looked up to see a horrified Hermione looking a him.

"Oh my goodness, Draco, I am _so sorry!_" she said as she tried to help him up. Draco pulled his arm away from Hermione and sneered at her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing sitting on the floor?!" She flinched at his rage. Draco, seeing this, softened his facial features.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be up this early," She said quietly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he said, waving his hand to brush it off. They stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I'd better get down to breakfast. Would you care to join me?" Hermione asked. She figured it was the least she could do for accidentally tripping him.

"Um, yeah. OK" Together they walked down the hall, into the Lobby, and into the Dining Hall. They got their plates and ate in silence.

"Do you know where Isabella might have gone last night?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. Draco stared at her. Why would she ask that?

"No... I told you that I didn't know," He said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, that's three things we need to figure out now," Draco said as he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Hermione gave him a curious look.

"One: find out what she's doing. Two: where she goes off to. And three: Who she's working for?" Hermione set down her fork and sighed.

_What-an-idiot,_ She thought. Draco looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Hermione lifted her head.

"Draco, we already know who she's working for! Dung for brains..." she muttered the last part. Draco's mouth made an 'O' as his cheeks turned color.

"Well, I was just seeing if you knew- Hey! I don't have dung for brains!" He said. Hermione looked at him and laughed.

"You look like a child, Draco," She said, shaking her head as she stifled the giggles. Draco folded his arms and pouted his lips.

"Am not," He said childishly. Hermione smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Come on. We need to find Ron and Harry."

He looked up at her. "What for?" he asked.

"To confirm what we know and make a plan. Now let's go!" she said. She grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Yes, Mother," He said smirking at her. Hermione scowled at him and turned around promptly to walk. As she did so she let out a smile.

"I saw that smile."

* * *

As they walked to find Harry and Ron, Draco grimaced and berated himself for letting his childish side show in front of Granger instead of his usual cold demeanor.

_Never act like that again!_

Hermione and Draco looked everywhere for Harry and Ron until they found them in the game room.

"Hey, Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran towards her two friends, leaving Draco to fall slightly behind. Draco walked over to the Golden Trio,scowling. Ron and Harry looked up from their game and smiled at Hermione. They stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said. He looked at Draco.

"Malfoy," He said in a calm tone, acknowledging Draco and nodded his head. Draco nodded his head back in acknowledgement to Harry and Ron. They all walked over to an empty table and sat down. Harry noticed, as they took their seats, that Draco had sat next to Hermione and both were smiling.

_Interesting..._ he thought.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked after a moments silence. Everyone looked at each other and waiting for the other to come up with something. No one spoke.

"Well, we don't know. All we can do for now is keep and eye on her," Hermione said. Everyone nodded their head in an agreement.

"So, all we have know is that she disappears after each show, she will does something to the crown and, obviously, she's working for Voldemort." Ron listed off facts they knew with his fingers.

"And what we _need_ to find out is one: where she's going, two: how she leaves with no one seeing her, three: what_ exactly _she doing with the crown, and four: how are we going to find this all out out without being caught?" Draco said, looking around at everyone. No seemed to have an answer to his last all sat quietly thinking until the heard a gasp. Hermione, Draco, and Harry turned to Ron to see him smiling.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry asked. Ron, still grinning like a chescher cat, nodded his head.

"I just had a great idea!" The rest waited for him to continue.

"Weasley, we don't have all day!" Draco said. Ron smile faded as he sneered at Draco. Ron then began to look sheepish.

"Well... I was just thinking that if we need to find out where Isabella's going then I thought that... maybe, Hermione could turn into Isabella and check out her room for anything we might need," Ron said slowly as he watched his friends', excluding Draco's, faces changed.

"So, you want Hermione to become Isabella and sneak into her room to find clues?" Harry said, just to make sure he had heard correctly. Ron nodded his head.

"No," Everyone turned to look at Draco. His face was very solemn. "It's too dangerous. She could get hurt."

Harry smiled at this."OK, Draco. What if you do it then?" He asked. Draco looked at Harry incredulously.

"Are you nutters, Potter? Do you know what that could to to a guy? I'll be scared for life!"

"Draco's right, Ron. It's too dangerous. What if her roommates catch on?" Harry said.

"That's why she goes when everyone is gone," Ron said.

"I said no," Draco said once more, this time it was more forcefully.

"Hello? Has anyone forgotten about me?" Hermione said speaking up for the first time. This whole time she had been watching the boys talk about Ron's plan without even asking her if she wanted to do it or not.

_But either way, it seems that Draco won't let me do it no matter what,_ she thought, remembering how Draco had spoke against it.

The boys turned to look at her. She glared at them all and took a deep breath.

"I think Ron's idea would work very well. NO!"she said as she saw Draco opened his mouth to protest. "I think it will work! We have no other way to get what we need and if we wait for something safer to come along it might be too late!" The boys looked at her and silently agreed. Except one.

"You're not doing it, Granger!" Draco said. Hermione turned to him with her mouth open.

"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!" she yelled. Draco stood up from his chair.

"I'm not telling you what you can and can't do except for this! You don't know Isabella like I do, Granger! You can get seriously hurt if you're caught!" Hermione had now stood up. Both were staring hard at each other.

"I'm doing this and you can't stop me!" Hermione said.

"Wanna bet?"Draco challenged. Hermione's gaze hardened.

"Damn it, Granger!" Draco slammed his fist on the table. The room had cleared out long ago, sensing a fight was coming on. Only the four were left. Draco sat back down as did Hermione. He honestly had no idea why he was being so protective of her. So what if she got hurt? She's nothing but a-

_No._

What?

_You know that's not true Draco!_

Draco ignored that annoying voice in his head once more. He looked around at everyone and sighed.

"Alright. She can do it. But _be careful!" _Draco said looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled and thanked him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Harry said happily.

"Polyjuice Potion of course!" Ron all looked over at him.

"I hate to break this to you, Weasley, but how are we going to get the ingredients and where are we going to brew it?" Draco said skeptically. Ron smiled mischievously.

"Leave it to me," he said.

"How are you going to get that stuff?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry.I have connections..." Ron said cryptically. Everyone gave glances at each other and shrugged.

"Granger, are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco, I'll be fine," Hermione said with a reassuring smile. They sat quietly until Ron spoke.

"Well, I'm going to lunch." He stood up and walked out. Hermione followed,leaving Draco and Harry.

"You seemed pretty protective of Hermione," Harry said, ghost of a smirk on his lips. Draco sneered at him.

"I wasn't being protective, Potter!" Draco spat. "I was just thinking of how much of an idiot that she was being." he said. Draco stood up and walked towards the door. Harry jogged to catch up to him. Draco knew what he said was a lie but he refused to believe it.

"Well, _Draco_, I think you'd better hurry up," Harry said. "Because Seamus looked pretty interested..." Harry walked ahead of Draco leaving him behind. Draco followed slowly.

_Finnigan! Dirty, filthy, half-blooded... _Draco continued to think and mutter obscenities about Seamus until he reached the Dining Hall.


	9. Falling

During the rest of the weeks, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, spend most of their time together, gathering ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. They all spent the time searching for a right place to brew it, until Harry found the basement of the Hotel. It was very dark and huge. It was the perfect place because no one ever went down there.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in the basement when Draco came down the old, wooden steps, carrying clippings of Isabella's hair. He walked down the short, narrow hall way that lead to the bigger room were the cauldron was placed on a small table.

"It's about bloody time!" Ron said as he saw Draco approach them. Draco set the hairs down on the table and sneered at Ron.

"You try getting hair from the Devil's incarnate! Be happy that I'm even doing this," Draco shot at Ron. Ron sank back in his chair and folded his arms.

"So, how long until this is done?" Harry asked.

Hermione answered, "Well,this takes a month to brew and the next competiton is November 10. Today is...October...8?" The rest noded their heads. "So that means it should be done a day before then," she concluded. Draco sat up straighter.

"Really? That's perfect! Isabella would be out celebrating with her friends that night. I talked to her yesterday and she told me, but she wouldn't say what they were celebrating."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded his head. "Don't worry. She's a bit of a party girl so she shouldn't be in her room." Harry gave a look at Ron.

"It's the only way," Ron said, answering Harry's look.

"Well, it's settled then. I am going to do this," Hermione said, taking in a deep breath to calm herself.

Over the next month, the four worked on the Potion. It wasn't easy for them to be together all the time because Draco, being himself once more, began "comments" about Ron that caused many fights that Harry had to break apart. Hermione sat in the basement most often accompanied by Draco to watch the Potion. Harry and Ron were usually with some new friends playing Quidditch.

On one particular day, Draco decided that he was way overdue with the insults to Hermione so he began to have a little fun. He walked down the steps and found Hermione curled up on a dirty, tattered sofa, reading a book called, "Twilight". Draco went up to her and sat down on the other end of the sofa.

"So... what cha reading?" he said in a slightly annoying voice.

Hermione didn't take her eyes off the book as she replied, "It's called Twilight."

Draco watched her eyes dart back and forth as she took in the information it held.

"What's it about?" Draco inwardly laughed as he recieved a glare from Hermione. Who knew interupting her reading would get her so annoyed.

"It's about a vampire," she replied simply.

"What else?" he asked. Hermione sighed and gave another scowled.

"And a girl," she said, desperatly wanted to be left alone. But with Draco, that wasn't going to happen.

"And what else?" he prompted. Hermione huffed and set the book down.

"They fall in love," She said through clenched teeth.

Draco snorted. "Only you would read a book about vampires falling in love," he set her book down and turned to him.

"There's more to it!" She defended.

Draco looked at her. "Oh really? Explain then," he said, forgetting about annoying her. Hermione's eyes lit up suddenly as she dived into the story. She told him about the two main characters: Edward Cullen and Isabella swan.

"Edward really doesn't like Isabella at the beginning because she was so tempting to him. But after a few talks and such they fall in love. Isabella can't bare to think about life without him though. Edward loves her also, but he's always afraid of hurting her because he thinks he doesn't have enough self control to keep himself from hurting her. Plus there are other vampires hunting her and he says it's all his fault... Draco? Are you even listening?" Hermione asked waving her hand in front of him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how strange it is that my cousin has the same name as that girl in the book," Draco said. Hermione thought for a minute and smiled.

"Yeah, she does. I've never noticed that," she admitted. Hermione told him more about the sequals to the books. How they went to Italy to speak to the Volturi and how Isabella had to become a vampire and so on. Draco didn't let on, but he was really interested in this book.

"You should read it, Draco," she said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Never will you ever see me reading that book." He pointed to book that lay across Hermione's lap. Hermione smiled and went back to reading.

It was the final two weeks before the swimsuit competition and Hermione, for the first time in the past days, was beginning to panic. She wasn't sure if the plan would work out. She walked out to the front of the hotel and sat on the edge of the water fountain. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around.

"Oh, it's you," she said. Harry's smile faltered a little.

"Yeah...Who were you expecting?" he asked. Hermione blushed a little for some odd reason.

"No one.I was just... nothing. Nevermind," she said. Harry sat down next to her.

"So, what are you doing out here?" he asked. Hermione turned to him with a worried face.

"I'm scared, Harry," she confessed before turning around and began to dangle her feet in the water. The sun was coming down low. Harry turned around and put his feet in the water too.

"About what?" he asked with true concern.

"About everything! This whole pageant rubbish has got me so... fustrated! I don't know if I'm going to make it any further then I already have. And this whole Isabella thing has got me more confused than anything, and on top of it all, Draco-" Hermione stopped suddenly. She turned her head away in embarassment. What would she have said?

Draco what? Hermione couldn't exactly put her feelings into words about Draco.

He annoyed her to no end, with the way that he constantly picks on her and the way that he always gets into fights with her friends.

Yet... something about him drew her closer each time he's around. He made her laugh with the his playfulness; His jokes are somewhat cruel, but they make her laugh. Whenever he's around she could feel color rising in her cheeks as her heart started to beat faster.

_Could I possibly be...?_

No. She couldn't. Because that was wrong in every way, shape, and form. But because it was so wrong, It seemed like the most right thing to do. She smiled to herself, not knowing Harry was watching intently.

"Never mind it, Hermione," Harry said. Hermione looked at him startled. She had forgotten he was even there."I know you're going through alot. And about your problem with Malfoy, well, I have an idea, but I don't want to know."

Harry smiled at her and stood up. Hermione blushed. How could he know so much?

Hermione watched Harry walk back inside. She turned her head to look at the multi-colored sky that was the setting sun. She gave a sigh and spoke softly, "Though it might be wrong, I think it's right. Maybe, just maybe, I am falling for him." She got up and walked inside for dinner as the last rays of sunlight played across her retreating form.

The week had past in no time. It was only one week until the competiton and the transformation for four were in the basement checking the progress of the potion.

"How's it going?" Draco asked as he looked at the vomit-like substance. Hermione came over and looked at it.

"Well, it should done by next week. The night before the competiton," she predicted. "But we wont need it until the next night, which is when the final 30 will be chosen. Thats when I should add the hairs."

"So, the swimsuit thing will be next week?" Ron asked eagerly. Hermione narrowed her eyes and said yes.

"Well, I'm going to bed then. It's late." Ron stood up and left.

Harry had an idea and stood up to leave, leaving Draco and Hermione behind. The two sat quietly, only the bubbling noise of the potion was heard. Hermione, feeling a little awkward, stood up quickly, starting to leave too.

"Hey, Granger!" Hermione turned around to see Draco walking towards her. Draco put his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"Um, I uh, just wanted to say be careful next Saturday. Isabella is full of surprises and she might show up. And...I don't exactly wanna see your body being carried from her room." Hermione stared at him. Was that his way of showing concern? Draco looked up into her eyes. Hermione stared at him and could tell he didn't want her hurt. She smiled. It was the first time that he really looked into her eyes with concern or any feeling that wasn't hostile, playful or not.

"Don't worry, Draco. And please stop calling me "Granger". It's time you learn my name." She slowly put her hand on his shoulder. Draco tensed. He relaxed a bit, savoring the warmth of her hand.

_Stupid mudblood! _he thought. He mentally shook his head. Was she even that anymore?

Over this whole trip so far, Hermione Granger had became something more to him then just a lowly mudblood. She became so much more to him, that it scared him and put him denial. He wasn't sure what it was though.

She annoyed him to no end with her knowledge and her "goody-two shoes" act, but he couldn't hate her anymore. He felt excited when she was around, never stopped thinking of her and everytime she spoke he smiled. Something about her just makes everything better.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Draco was taken out of hir reverie by her voice. He smiled down at her.

"I am perfectly fine," he said. Hermione gave him an odd look and bid him goodnight. Draco was now in the basement alone. After standing in the same place for a few minutes, he began to walk up the steps. He turned around to look at the empty basement and chuckled.

_Now you know you can't deny it any longer. _the voice in his head said.

He laughed and continued up the steps. As he walked the remaining steps slowly he whispered, "Granger... Hermione. What have you done to me? I guess I am falling for her after all."

And with that he turned of the light, leaving his dark side to remain in the dark forever.

A/N-well,here's chapter 9! i know i waited almost 3 weeks before updating and im very sorry. i have a quinceanera(sweet 15) to plan,school and i work so it's not easy to get this ,i would like to say that updates are going to be be even less frequent then they are now after this.I start school on 8/21 and i need to be ready for that.i'll try to get chapter 10 up as soon as i can.


	10. Tickle Me, Draco

Oh, damn it. The alarm had returned. Hermione rolled over in her bed and grabbed her wand. She pointed it at the clock and muttered, "Silencio!" The beeping stopped inmediately. She slowly got out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom, careful not to wake her roommates. She came out an hour later, ready for the day. It was November 10, the day of the swimsuit parade, as Hermione liked to call it. She grabbed her jacket and walked to breakfast.

She searched the Dining Hall for any signs of Draco, Ron, or Harry. But they weren't there. She walked over to the buffet table and grabbed some food. She headed towards a table and sat to eat. Not long after, a girl came over to her.

"Excuse me? Is it alright if I sat here?" Hermione looked up to see a tall girl with long, black hair and dark eyes.

"Yes,of course!" Hermione. The girl smiled and sat down wth her food.

"I'm Stephanie Yang, by the way." She stuck out her hand.

"Hermione Granger. Very pleased to meet you," Hermione said as she shook Stephanie's hand.

"So...are you having fun in the compition?" Hermione asked.

The girl smiled and said, "Yes,I am actually. I go to Chinese institute for Magically Gifted Children, by the way." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really? I've always wanted to visit there! I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." It was Stephanie's turn to be shocked.

"So you go to Albus Percivil Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore's school?! I love him!" Hermione supressed a giggle.

"Yes, I do. I take you like him?"

"Oh, my whole school loves him! He's the best wizard around!" she said enthusiastically. Hermione smiled and told her about Hogwarts as Stephanie told Hermione about the Chinese Institute. After talking for an hour, Hermione had remembered the Polyjuice Potion and had to leave.

"Oh? Well, it was nice talking to you, Hermione! Good luck in the competiton!" Stephanie said.

"Thank You!" Hermione walked out the Dining Hall and down to the basement, but on her way there she ran into someone.

"Hey, Hermione," Hermione turned around to see a smiling Seamus walking to her. She stopped and smiled.

"Hello, Seamus. How are you?" she asked politely, although she was desperate to get away from him so she could look for go down to the basement.

"Where're you going?" he asked. Hermione turned around to see there was no door except for the basement behind her.

"Oh, I was just walking around. I was going to go back this way," Hermione began walking back to where she came from. Seamus followed her.

"Oh, you know what? I forgot to get something from my room. Sorry Seamus but I have go," she said. Seamus looked a little unhappy about this.

"Well,I could go with you-?"

"No! I mean, you can't because my roommates are still sleeping and boys can't go near the girls rooms," she said. Seamus frowned.

"Oh well, I guess I'll see you later?" he asked. Hermione nodded and walked up the steps to the the halls. Seamus winked at her and left. Once she was out of sight, she peaked around the corner to see Seamus walking outside. Once the doors closed, Hermione made a mad dash to the basement once more. She wrenched the door open and closed it quickly behind her. She walked down the creaking steps and went over to the cauldron. She looked inside it.

"Perfect! It's done! But I won't need it until tomarrow," she said to herself. Now all she had to do was look for her missing friends. She walked back up the steps and turned off the lights. She closed the door and went into the Lobby. Hermione walked up the steps that lead to the rooms, but instead of turning right, which was the hall where her room was, she continued up the steps and turned left. She walked down the hall until she found room 73. Harry and Ron's room. She knocked on the door.

"Harry? Ron? It's Hermione!" No one answered. She tried the handle but it was locked. None of the five occupants of the room were in there.

"Bugger!" she said under her breath. Hermione gave up on Ron and Harry and walked back down the hall where there was a landing. She went right. She walked on until she found room 108. She knocked on the door.

"Draco? It's Hermione!" Still no one answered. Hermione was getting angrier. She tried the handle, thinking it was locked, but was surprised when it opened. She looked left and right and walked inside. The room was exactly like hers except there were empty bottles and trash in the living area and clothes on the floor in the bedroom.

"Slobs..." she said as she stepped over a jumper. She looked in all the rooms but found no one. She looked around in the bedroom once more. Bottles of cologne were knocked over on the dressers and the five beds where unmade. Hermione was about to leave when a picture on a nightstand by a bed caught her attention. She slowly walked over to it and and sat on the bed. She picked up the picture of a 5 year old Draco. He was laughing and smiling as he rode around on a small broom that was 2 feet in the air. His mother was right beside him as his father stood by and cheered Draco on.

Hermione smiled at the little boy. If only he was still like this, she thought. His hair was a little longer and his grey eyes lighter.

"He was so adorable," she said.

"Why, thank you. I'd like to think so myself." Hermione's head shot up as she dropped the picture to the floor. Draco was leaning on the door frame with a bag in his hand, smiling at Hermione. She picked up the picture and stood up.

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't find you, Harry, or Ron and they weren't in their rooms so I thought that they might be-"

"Hermione?" Draco cut her off.

"Yes?"

"You talk too much," he said as he walked over to her. Hermione mentally thanked him for shutting her up. She could feel her face on fire. Draco sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Hermione shyly sat down next to him, rather closer then intended.

"So, what's with the 'was' so adorable?" he asked as he grabbed the picture.

"Well, you were so adorable," _And now you're so hot._

"So what am I now?" he asked. Hermione could feel the heat ride in her face again so she snatched the picture from him and looked down, her hair covering her face.

"Well, usually people tend to look better as they get older... I guess you decided to go backwards." It took Draco a few minuted to understand that Hermione basically said he got uglier as he got older.

"You are going to pay for that." He grabbed the picture from Hermione and set it down.

Hermione was confused at what he meant until he picked her up over his shoulder and slammed her down on his bed.

"Ahh! Draco!" she yelled. Draco put his hands on her shoulders to keep her down has he straddled her hips. Hermione was blushing like hell now. What the heck was he doing? Hermione got her answer as she felt his fingers move up and down on he sides. He was tickling her?! She let out a shriek of laughter as Draco continued to tickle her.

"Draco"-laugh-"Stop,"-laugh-"Stop it!" She tried to push him away, but Draco refused to get off her, only continued to tickle her more.

"Hem, Hem." Hermione and Draco looked up to see Ron and Harry standing at the doorway.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ron asked, trying to keep in his laughter. Harry was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Draco immediately got off Hermione as she tried to stand up. Both had red faces.

"Well, getting past that, where were you two?" Hermione asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were at the store," Harry said, still trying not to laugh.

"For what?" she asked.

"You'll find out later," Ron said.

"Oh... Well, the Potion is done," Hermione said ."We should all head to lunch now."

Without waiting for anyone, Hermione dashed out the room. Ron followed after her

"Next time, I suggest you lock the door," Harry said as he and Draco walked downstairs.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said, but Harry saw the smile he had.

After lunch, the group went down to the basement. Hermione walked to the potion.

"Merlin, that smells!" Harry said. Hermione scowled.

"At least you don't have to drink it!" she shot. Harry shuddered.

"Yeah, tasting that the first time was bad enough." Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes.

"You drank that before?" Draco asked. Harry looked at him and suddenly realized what he said.

"Uh, we'll tell you later." Draco gave him an odd look and went over to Hermione.

"You should probably put some away so you won't have to go down here after tomorrow's elimination." Draco said. Hermione nodded and went over to a drawer and pulled out a flask. She took a ladle and poured the Potion into the flask.

"I'll hold it for you," Ron offered. Hermione handed it to him.

"So this thing starts at 7?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. Ron eyes lit up.

"Just imagine it," he said. "Girls walking around wearing nothing but-"

"Ron! I'm going to be one of those girls, so shut up!" Hermione shouted. Ron blushed and kept quiet.

"Oh, bugger! It's already 6:30!? I have to go get ready. I'll see you all later!" Hermione rushed up the steps and out the door.

The hall was once more filled with students. This time, though the first couple of rows were filled with guys. Draco, Ron, and Harry managed to find seats in the middle on the second row. The host stepped on stage.

"Welcome to the swimsuit competion! Once more, the ladies will show off there grace and poise and the judges will decided which ten will be eliminated." Cheers were heard and a few wolf-whistles were thrown out there. "Without further ado, here are your Miss Magic candidates!"

Hermione's heart raced as she put on her swimsuit. She grabbed her shoes and put them on. She looked over at the other girls; Isabella had chosen a very skimpy two piece black swimsuit with diamonds around the hem of the top and bottom. Hermione watched her as Isabella talked to her friends.

"Are you ready?" Hermione turned around to see Seamus there. All the girls were dressed so the guys were allowed to come in.

"Yes I am." Hermione felt very uncomfortable as she saw Seamus's eyes go up and down her body. Hermione heard the host introduce them. All the girls got into a line with their partners. Hermione's heart raced as she stepped out onstage.


	11. Theories

As soon as her body was full in view, whistles and clapping errupted in the hall. Hermione blushed deep red as she turned to look at Seamus, who was enjoying that fact that he had one of the girls on his arm.

"Oh, yeah! Now that's what I call a pageant!" Ron yelled. He was pratically standing on his chair as Harry and Draco tried to keep him down. Once he was fully in his seat, Draco turned his attention to Hermione.

She had on a baby blue one-piece suit that had a diamond cut shape in the center around her belly button. As she walked around, he could tell that she was very uncomfortable. Draco suddenly felt rage boiling its way up to the surface as Seamus turned to look directly at Draco. Seamus wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and smirked at him as they turned around. Harry noticed Draco, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Mate. He won't do anything," Harry told him. Draco didn't want to know how Harry knew about his... infatuation with Hermione, so he just nodded his head.

Draco slumped in his seat and watched at the display was coming to an end. Just as the girls got into a line, Isabella tripped over her 5" heels and fell to her knees. Everyone in the hall began to laugh as she stumbled to stand up. Her partner helped her up, but she withdrew her arm from him and stood by the other girls.

Hermione tried her best to not laugh but it came out anyway. Once everyone calmed down, the host stepped on stage.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see the day when someone would really make a spectical of themselves," Everyone laughed again while Isabella glared at him.

"Now, our judges will see who will be moving on to the next round, which is the talent portion. It has been a good night for us all and I should think it is time for you all to turn in!" The host stepped off stage. Hermione ran backstage and let out her laughter along with a few other girls who have been keeping it in.

"And who do you think you're laughing at, Mudblood?!" Hermione looked up from her vanity to see Isabella standing behind her. Hermione stood up and faced her.

"Well, I thought I was laughing at you," Hermione said innocently. Isabella walked forward so their faces were merely inches apart.

"You better think before you speak, Mudblood. One day, sooner than you think, you and all your little friends with be nothing but a memory. Now that I think about it, you won't even be that. No one wants to remember a mudblood. And by the way, I really hope you'd win." Isabella smirked and walked over to her vanity. Hermione stood there staring ahead. She quickly got dressed, grabbed her things and ran out the dressing room. She met Harry, Ron, and Draco outside the Auditorium. Before anyone could speak, Hermione spoke,

"We need to talk. Now!" She began walking towards the basement. The three boys, very confused, followed without questions. Once they were in the basement, Hermione began pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"It's Isabella. I was laughing at her when she fell, and she came up to me when we were in backstage and said, 'one day, sooner than you think, you and all you little friends will be nothing but a memory. But then again, no one would want to remember a mudblood'," she said. Ron shot out his seat and was walking towards the door. Draco and Harry ran after him and grabbed his arms.

"Let go of me! I'm only going to teach that cow a little lesson!" Ron struggled but couldn't break free.

"Ron, stop it! You're not going to do anything!" Ron gave her a look but calmed down. Hermione sat down in a chair and put her face in her hands.

"But that's not what's bothering me," All three looked at her. Hermione lifted her head and said, "The thing that's bothering me is what she said after. She said, 'I really hope you'd win'."

Harry, Draco, and Ron sat down again.

"Why would she say that? Wouldn't she want herself to win?" Draco said. Hermione didn't answer but continued to think. And then it came to her: The crown.

"The crown...," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Harry said. Hermione just ignored him and stood up. Just then a huge smile came on her face.

"I think she's lost it,"Draco said. Hermione turned to glare at him.

"I did not lose it!" she said hotly. She walked back and forth, deep in thought as the others watched her.

"Of course... that's why she wants me to win. But will it really matter? Of course it would. She wants me to go down," Hermione continued to talk to herself.

"Hermione what are you talking about?!" Ron yelled. Hermione's head shot up to look at him.

"Oh,sorry. I was just thinking. We know she's doing something to the crown, but we're not sure what exactly. I think that once the crown touches the winners head then... then... something will happen! I told you, I heard her talking to Voldemort about a plan that involves the the crown, right? Then that means that... that the crown will some how signal a way for Voldmort to know that the time has come for... an attack maybe? Ugh!" Hermione threw her hands in the air and threw herself on the sofa. The others didn't know what to say.

"Alright, let's get this straight: We know the crown's got something to do with it and we now know, or think, that Voldemort is going to show up at some point or another. We don't know where Isabella disappears to after each elimination. But we'll find that out tomorrow. Anything else?" Draco asked.

"That's it!" Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I think I know what going to happen. This is just a theory but... I think that once the crown touches the winners head then that might signal for Voldemort to attack us! Just think if it: Practically all wizarding schools from across the world in one place. It's perfect for an ambush!"

After Harry's speech, Hermione stared at him.

_Didn't I just say that? _everyone went quiet, thinking of the possibillities. Harry and Hermione's theory was very likely to happen, but they couldn't rely solely on theories alone. They needed real proof. But this was all they had.

"I think that it might be it. We're not sure if that's it or not, but it's all we have right now until tomorrow night," Ron said. "But I'll bet anything that what Harry and Hermione said is the closest thing to what will happen, if not then exactly what will happen." Everyone lapsed into a silence. No words were needed, but they were all sure that the theory would come true.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Hermione." Harry stood up and walked up the steps and out the door, followed by Ron. Hermione and Draco checked the potion to make sure it was alright for the night and headed to their own rooms. Draco had decided to walk Hermione to her room. Once they reached it, Hermione turned to Draco.

"Well, goodnight," she said.

"Yeah, goodnight, Hermione." Draco raised his hand slightly, as if to brush her cheek, but lowered it quickly.

"Yeah um, g'night Hermione." Draco turned around and walked down the hall and out of sight. Hermione stood there, confused.

She had hoped he was going to... but no. He didn't feel the same. Whatever it was he was going to do, it must have just been a friendly gesture. Hermione turned the door knob and entered her room with a heavy heart. Just as Hermione's foot stepped through the doorway, she heard a voice not far off say, "And by the way, you looked really good in that swimsuit, Hermione."

She turned her head to the end of the hall but saw no one. She smiled and walked through the door.

_Maybe I shouldn't give up just yet..._

A/N-sorry for the shortness of the . incase you're wondering,at the end there,when Draco called Hermione saying she looked good,He was watching her from around the corner so you wont think he was yelling in an empty hall ;) Now remember: Harry said it was just a _theory_ he doesn't mean that its true :)

I don't know when chapter 12 will be 's taking me months to finish this story.I started writing on May 3,08 and im still not finished with it in my notebook!!

now here's a lil' poem for ya!

_Voldy's eyes are red_

_Ron's eyes are blue_

_Draco's eyes are grey_

_And hit REAVIEW!!(_

_did that make sense?)_


	12. Elimination night part 2

_The morning sun shone through the red curtains of Hermione's shared room. She tossed and turned, trying to block out the sunlight. Just as she got comfortable again, she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around her waist. She turned over, ready to yell at the person who committed the crime when grey eyes met hers. Her mind relaxed when she realized it was only him._

_"Are you alright, Love?" He asked. Hermione smiled._

_"I'm better than that." She trailed her fingers along his broad arms, giving him goosebumps. She met his gaze once more and saw a deep, hidden passion in them. Passion for _her_. She placed a hand on his cheek and drew him closer. Before their lips met he whispered, "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Hermione whispered back, suddenly eager, and closed the gap between them._

"Hermione, wake up!" Hermione shot up straight from her bed, eyes snapped open. _Only a dream... _She looked over to her right and found Lavender and Parvati smirking at her. A wave of annoyance and mild anger washed over her. _How dare they interrupt my bliss!_

"Are you OK?" Parvati asked. Hermione huffed and swung her legs over the bed.

"I'm fine," she shot at them. Lavender kept her smug expression. Hermione noticed this and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What are you so smug about?" she asked. Lavender stood up from her bed and sat next to Hermione.

"Did we, uh, interrupt something, Hermione? You seem a bit angry." Lavender was trying her best not to laugh as Hermione turned a vibrant shade of red.

"O-of course not!" Hermione stood up, a little too quickly, and dashed into the bathroom. Behind her, Lavender and Parvati followed.

Hermione lay her hands on the edge of the sink and stared at the mirror; Her hair was everywhere and she had bags under her eyes.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Parvati said. "We won't tell anyone you were dreaming of Malfoy." Hermione whipped around to stare at Parvati in disbelief.

"How did you know?!" she half shouted. Lavender and Parvati let out their held in laughter. Hermione glared.

"Well, it's a bit hard to sleep when someone is moaning, 'Draco...Draco...DRACO!' all night!" Parvati imitated Hermione's voice in a sultry, sexual way. She barely got out her last words from the hysterics. Lavender now doubled over with laughter. Hermione turned crimson.

"Promise you wont tell? Wait: You're not angry that I...like Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Lavender and Parvati shrugged.

"Well, he isn't our type so go ahead and like whoever," Lavender said. Hermione looked at her skeptically.

"Don't get your wand in a knot! We promise!" Parvati told her. Hermione smiled and got ready for the day.

Hermione walked down to the Pool to find her friends. As she stepped onto the the patio, she noticed Harry and Ron. Hermione walked closer to them but stopped dead once Draco came out of the pool. Drops of water fell his chest. He walked right over to Harry and Ron and joined their conversation. Hermione bowed her head.

_Stay calm. It's not like it's something I haven't seen before. I've seen Harry and Ron without shirts and they're nothing! Calm Hermione..._

Hermione lifted her head again and walked over to them. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Hem hem." The three turned around to see Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. Ron moved over on the seat for Hermione to sit down.

"So, what were you three talking about?" she asked.

"We were talking about who's better: The Holy-Head Harpes or Tornados," Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Quidditch. Why am I not surprised?_

Hermione looked over at Draco. He was looking at her. But something was odd about this particular look. Hermione turned her eyes back to Harry.

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione turned around to see Seamus waving at her from the other side of the pool.

"You looked good last night!" he yelled from across. Hermione smiled and turned around. Draco kept his gaze on Seamus. He had the sudden urge to hold Seamus's head under water for a few minutes...or more.

"Draco, are you alright?" Draco was taken out of his thoughts by a voice. He looked at Hermione, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said a little flatly. The others ignored this less then lively statement and started up another conversation. When the boys began to talk about Quidditch again. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm going to get ready for tonight."

"Now? It's not until seven O'clock! It's only three thirty!" Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not just getting ready for the elimination. Remember what I have to do after, Ron?" Hermione crossed her arms as Ron thought.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot..." Hermione laughed and turned around to leave them to their Quidditch talk.

The Hall was filled with chatter once more. Students from every school filled the seats quickly. Harry, Ron, and Draco found empty seats in the second row.

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry and Draco turned to see Ron running up the aisle and out the Hall doors.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged. Three minutes later, Ron came running back in. Harry was going to ask what this was all about when Ron ran past him and straight to the girls dressing room. Ron knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a tall, olive skinned woman with a sharp, pointed nose and small square glasses answered the door. She glared down at Ron.

"I.. I need to speak to... Hermione Granger," Ron was out of breath. The woman closed the door with a loud snap! Ron heard a muffled, "Granger!" from behind the door. A second later Hermione appeared.

"Ron, what is it? I'm going on soon!" she said. Ron pulled out a small flask from his back pocket and handed it to her.

"I thought you might forget so I was going to get it after," she said, grabbing the flask. Ron's eyes went wide.

"I could have avoided running so far?!" Before Hermione could reply, they heard the announcer on stage.

"I have to go. Thank you!" Hermione closed the door. Ron walked back to his seat.

"What was all that, Weasley?" Draco asked. Ron slumped into his chair and ignored him.

Hermione walked into the line of girls and their partners. She entwined her arms with Seamus' and breathed in deep.

"Nervous still?" he asked.

"No. Not nervous about the show," Hermione said. True though. _I'm not nervous about the show. I'm nervous about after. _The Host introduced them and they stepped out. Like the night before, all the guys had whistled or other, at the girls. Ron was more composed.

About an hour later, there were only thirteen girls left and among them were Hermione, Isabella, Gabrielle Delacour, and Stephanie Yang.

"And now I shall call the next young lady's name. The next one moving on is... Hermione Granger!" Hermione let out the breath she was holding as the Hall cheered. Draco was a little too enthusiastic with the walked backstage.

" twelve girls more will be next will be... Isabella Lestrange!" The hall cheered. Isabella smirked and walked backstage. Hermione had been watching from her seat.

_what?! She tripped, She should have gotten kicked off!She didn't even look surprised that they called her! She looked like she was... expecting to be called. Like she planned it..._

Hermione was brought out of her reverie when the the last name was called.

"And now,the final girl to go on to the talent round,the on who will join the 29 girls backstage is..." The hall was quiet with anticipation.

"Gabrielle Delacour!" Gabrielle put her hands to her heart. She gave Stephanie a hug,waved goodbye to the other girls and walked backstage.

" 'Ermione!" Gabrielle walked over to Hermione and hugged her.

"Congratulations! I'm so glad!" Hermione said. Gabrielle smiled and walked over to her vanity. Hermione sat at her vanity when she heard Isabella talking.

"...Have everything?" One of her friends asked. Hermione put her clothes on over her swimsuit slower then usual but no one noticed.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the entrance. I can't wait to celebrate!" She stood up and left with her friends. Hermione dressed quicker. She grabbed her flask with the Poly-juice Potion. When she ran out the Hall, Harry, Draco, and Ron were waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked.

"I was eavesdropping on Isabella. She going out to celebrate something with her friends. She won't be in her room. Harry,do you have the key?" Harry pulled out a key card from his pocket.

"Hold out your wand, Hermione," Draco said. Hermione gave him a perplexed look but did as told. Draco took his, Harry's, and Ron's wands. The three wands touched the tips of Hermione's wand.

"I'm going to say a spell that lets us know if you're in trouble." Hermione nodded.

"_Sensus Periculum_," Hermione's mouth fell open. Her wand tip began to glow a faint blue. Harry's, Ron's, and Draco's wand tips glowed red. Slowly they went to a bright white and faded.

"How does this work?" She asked. Draco gave back the wands before replying.

"Your wand has a special connection to you. It will sense any fear you have if you're caught. If it does sense that, then it'll glow blue. At the same time, our wands will glow red. If they glow red then we'll come and get you." Hermione was shocked. She had never heard of that spell before.

"Why have I never heard that spell-?" she asked but got cut off.

"You should probably leave now, Hermione. You're wasting time!" Draco said quickly to her. Hermione gave him an odd look.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"You can still back out," Ron added. Hermione smiled.

"I am ready to do this." She turned around and walked down into a near by bathroom. She opened the flask and drank the potion. Immediately she felt sick and dropped it. Hermione ran into a stall and threw up some of it.

The pain was unbearable. She could feel her bones changing to fit Isabella's body as fire replaced everything in her. When the ordeal was done, she walked out the bathroom. No one was in the main entrance. Hermione then walked up the steps and onto the second floor. She found Isabella's room faster than expected. She took out the key and walked up to the door. She looked both ways but the hall was empty. She slided the key in and heard the click.

"It's now or never." She turned the handle and walked inside.

A/N- I'm not dead!! I made it through my first week of school! yay. Ok,so now back to the story.I am going to try to get a chapter up every 't count on it but i will _try_.Believe me : ). I also wanna give a HUGE thanks to my beta Elise Evans!

If there's anything unclear in this chapter then let me next chapter will have what happens in Isabella's room.  
Latin translation:

_sensus_-sense+_periculum_-dangerSense Danger. got it? so next weekend is chapter 13...I hope.

REVIEW!!


	13. raids,kisses and realizations

The lights were off. Hermione walked inside with caution and flicked on the lights. The room looked exactly like hers. She closed the door behind her with a quiet 'click' and walked further into the room. She entered the bedroom and bathroom but found no one. She began her search in the living area.

The sofa had the a few bags on it. Hermione walked over to the duffel bag and rummaged through it: Nothing but clothes. She turned around and walked over to the table. Papers were strewn across the top,but none of it was of any importance to her or her purpose. She finished her search and went into the bathroom.

Towels hung over the edge of the tub and cosmetics were spread across the counter. She opened the cabinet above the sink; Nothing but a few potion bottles were display. Hermione put on the pair of gloves she had been given by Harry and grabbed a round, blue bottle labelled Venenum.

"'Poison for your enemies. One drop into their mouth and instant death will take action,'" she read the description. She set it back on the shelf and left the bathroom.

Her next target was the bedroom. It was exactly like her and her roommates' room, but a little cleaner. Perfume bottles, hair accessories, and other beauty products lay neatly on the dressers. The five beds where made and not one thing was out of place. Hermione walked over to the dresser and began to carefully go through the drawers.

Nothing was found except a few spell books for the Dark Arts and more clothing. She made her way over to what she presumed was Isabella's bed. A picture of her mother stood on the end table. Bellatrix was smiling as she held a baby girl in her arms. The picture noticed Hermione and sneered at her.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the picture and turned it face down. She then bent over to look under the bed. Suitcases lay in a straight line next to each other.

"Someone's a bit of a perfectionist," Hermione muttered as she pulled out the smaller of the luggage. Nothing but more spells books inside. She set it back and pulled out the next one. This one was larger then the suitcase before it. Hermione unzipped it and dug through.

Clothes and more clothes were found. Hermione was about to give up and conclude that nothing was there when something shiny caught her attention. She lifted all the clothes and found a silvery cloak. She has only seen one like this once before. She stood up and examined the cloak. She went over to the mirror and wrapped it around her. She dropped it and gasped; This was an Invisibility cloak!

"That's how she disappears!"

Just as this came to her, Hermione's watch began to beep. She checked it. Only five minutes left. Hermione rushed to put the cloak exactly how she found it and put the the suitcase under the bed again as neatly as it was before. She shut off all the lights and ran out the room with three minutes to go. She ran down the hall and into a nearby bathroom and shut herself in a stall. She could feel herself transforming back to herself.

She stepped out and gave a look in the mirror and found everything was fine.

She walked out the bathroom and headed for Draco's room.

Draco, Harry, and Ron sat in Draco's room waiting for Hermione to return. Draco's roommates were all out. They had been keeping track of time and their wands had not glowed, but they were worried.

"The spell was supposed to wear off seven minutes ago! Where is she?" Draco said. He was getting more agitated with every passing minute.

"She'll be here. I know Hermione wouldn't get caught. I'm not worried." Ron continued to examine his fingernails.

"I'm going to look for her." Harry stood up and walked over to the door with Draco in tow. He opened the door, only to find Hermione standing with her hand raised and balled into a fist.

"Harry? Draco?Where are you going?" she asked, stepping aside them. They followed her in disbelief.

"Where the bloody hell where you?!" Ron shouted. "You're eight minutes late and we thought you were dead!" Draco and Harry gave each other looks.

"Not worried..." they muttered. Hermione looked at them with a perplexed expression.

"Never mind what happened?" Draco said. Hermione sat down on the sofa and explained.

"I didn't find much. I found old Dark Arts books and potion bottles. I did, however, find an invisibility cloak under her bed," she told them. All three boys eyes widened.

"I should've known!" Draco shouted

"It's not your fault, Draco. No one could have known," Hermione said. Draco sighed.

"Yes, it is my fault. My mother gave her that cloak three years ago for Christmas. I forgot. I can't believe I didn't..." Draco ran his fingers through his hair.

"YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?!" Ron shouted. "YOU KNEW HOW SHE'S BEEN-"

"Ronald Weasley, shut your mouth right now!" Hermione had cut Ron off before he could finish.

"It's not Draco's fault! He said he had forgotten; It was just a mistake." Hermione told him, but Ron wouldn't have it.

"Hermione, he knew how she disappeared!"

"No, I didn't. I just forgot about the damn cloak!" Draco yelled.

"Because that thing in your head you call a brain isn't functioning right!"

"OUT!" Hermione yelled at him. "Ron,until you calm down I want you out! Harry, take him please." Hermione turned to Harry who was standing far away. He came over to the fuming Ron and grabbed him arm.

"Sorry, Malfoy." Harry opened the door and dragged Ron away. Hermione threw herself on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Draco, unsure of what to do, kept quiet.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"What are you sorry for? It's Weasley that should be sorry," Draco spat the name. _Just when I begin to consider Weasley guy, he goes nuts on me._

"Well, I don't care what Weasley believes. Thanks, though for sticking up for me... even if I could have pounded Weasley to a fine pile of dust." Draco smiled at the thought.

Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Did you think that hurt?" he asked. Hermione threw her arms up in mocking defeat.

"Not really. Can we continue the discussion before Ron went crazy? We can fill them in tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure," Draco said. He sat down on the seat next to Hermione. He could smell her Strawberry scent.

"We now know she uses a cloak to mysteriously leave and that she set up the crown to summon old voldy here and attack us all. We're getting closer," Draco said.

"OH!" Draco stared at Hermione.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you earlier... I think Isabella is some how manipulating the judges," Hermione said. Draco gave a questioning look. She rolled her eyes.

"When she got called she didn't even look happy. Before that she wasn't even worried that she could be eliminated it looked like. She had this odd smirk on her face through out the show. Like an 'I know something you don't know' kinda of smirk. I think she knew she would be called. Either she spelled the judges or she's overly confident."

Draco was staring into nowhere.

"I think I know where she's going."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. Draco turned toward her and smiled. Hermione's stomach did a tiny flip once more.

"I said, I think I know where Isabella is going. You said that you think she's putting a spell on the judges right, Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well, maybe she uses her cloak to follow the judges and imperio's them so that she wont get get kicked off. That's sounds like it fits doesn't it?" Hermione thought of the possibilities. If Isabella was leaving as soon as possible after every show and she never got kicked off even when she tripped the other night, then that could mean that she might be doing something to the judges.

"Do you really think she'd go that far to win?" Hermione asked Draco after a few minutes. Draco laughed.

"Isabella can kill, torture, and threaten. I don't think she'd be afraid of a little manipulation." Hermione shuddered at the mental image of someone being subdued to the cruciatus curse. They continued to speak about Isabella and a few other things about themselves into the night. Draco watched as Hermione slowly fell asleep on the sofa. He stood and picked her up and lay her in his bed and brushed a few curls from her face.

Slowly, Draco lightly touched his lips to hers.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Draco left the room to find his roommates and tell them to stay out for the night. When he came back he saw Hermione under the covers of his blankets. He smiled and slept on the couch. What he did not know though, was that Hermione was awake from the time he picked her up to the time he kissed her.

* * *

Isabella Lestrange walked down the narrow path that was Spinners End. She walked up to an old, decaying house and stepped through the door. The place was dark, pitch black, but she knew her ways. She walked up the rotted steps and down a hall. She walked up to a balding,stout man who stood in front of the door.

"Step aside, Wormtail. I must speak with the Dark Lord," she said.

"And what do you need with our Lord?" he asked. Isabella took out her wand.

"I said step aside." Wormtail moved out of the way. Isabella put away her wand and opened the door. It was a small room with only a desk in the middle. Sitting in a chair by the window over to the right, was the Dark Lord himself.

"What do you need, Isabella?"

Isabella's brave face came crashing down at the sound of the cold voice. She walked slowly.

"Master, I have some unfortunate news," she spoke quietly. Voldemort did not turn around.

"How unfortunate?" he asked. His voice sent chills down her back.

"It s-seems that someone knows o-of the p-plan," she stuttered. Voldemort, in one swift move, had Isabella pined to the wall with his cold, bony hand.

"What?!" he spat. Isabella flinched.

"I had a picture of my... my mother. She came b-back to me in the... the picture frame and said someone was impersonating me...," she couldn't breath. Voldemort tightened his grip.

"S-she said they... were in... my room searching for... something." She choked and sputtered. Voldemort threw her across the room. Isabella slid and hit her head on the desk.

"I will deal with you later." With that, he left the room and Isabella unconscious.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the four had spent most, if not all of their time, together in the basement. Ron had forgiven Draco about the cloak. Harry had noticed the way Hermione had been acting around Draco. He knew that they fancied each other but there wasn't much he could do with two stubborn people. He had noticed Seamus eyeing Hermione a lot recently. He wanted to yell out,"Ask her out you git!" to Draco before Seamus made his move. But he kept calm.

Ron on the other hand, wasn't happy about either one of the boys liking Hermione.

Seamus had been spending quite a lot of time around Hermione whenever she wasn't with the others. Hermione was very confused about this. He had never really spoken to her and now he's always around her. She became very uncomfortable.

Draco was about ready to toss Seamus from the roof. Every time he was alone with her, Seamus would come out of no where. Draco has had it.

"I've had it!" he shouted. It was Saturday night and Draco decided to take a stroll around the Quidditch pitch behind the building.

"Everytime I get closer he shows up!" Draco yelled to the open sky. He balled his hands and sat under a tree.

_Why am I having such strong feelings? I couldn't be...not like that. Yes, I like Hermione. A lot. But not so much that I could...Could I?_ Draco closed his eyes. This was too much for him. He had to deal with Isabella and is growing attraction to Hermione. He felt overwhelmed. After thinking for most of the night, Draco came to a conclusion as to why he got so jealous, why he thought of Hermione all the time, why he couldn't stay angry around her and why his heart beat faster or slower around her.

"Oh damn."

A/N-I am so sorry this wasn't put up last weekend! I was gone the whole two days.I finally got to writting this chapter.I hope you guys liked the little kiss ;)


	14. Sometimes, Pain can be a good thing

Lord Voldemort walked back into the room where he received the horrible news that someone might know of his plan. He stood in front of the window and began talking.

"If someone does indeed know about my plan, you will do something about it won't you, Isabella?" Isabella rolled over on her side. She looked up to the silhouette of Voldemort.

"Yes, Master," she croaked, still in pain." I do have an idea as to who it could have been, Lord."

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" Voldemort asked quietly.

"I believe it is Hermione Grannger. She has been keeping a very close eye on me. I believe she might suspect something."

Voldemort turned around and walked over to her. He knelt down in front of her and whispered, " If what you say is true, then I have a marvelous idea,"

"What is it, Lord?" she asked. Isabella was now sitting up. Voldemort stood and looked down.

"You say that Draco is at this little Pageant, yes?" Isabella nodded her head in the dark. "And that He has been spending a generous amount of time with Potter and his little friends?"

Isabella scowled.

"Yes," she said. "They are always together. If you see one then you're sure to see the other lurking around them. Draco spends most of his time with Granger," she told him. Voldemort smiled a wicked smile.

"Very interesting. So then Draco must know that Granger was searching for something. He must, and the other three must know of the plan then. Why else would they search your quarters?" Isabella did not speak.

"I am going to send you back to the Hotel. I want you to look for Draco. Talk to him. You do talk to one another at times?" Isabella nodded.

"Find out what you can. Then I want the Mudblood. Bring her to me however you can, but I want her alive." Voldemort looked down at the girl before him. She nodded and stood up. Once Voldemort let her leave, she was walking back down the road and past the gate. She then apparated back.

* * *

Draco walked down stairs for breakfast on saturday morning. He had a bit of trouble sleeping the night before. He had just found out that he had a little more than his liking for Hermione. He sat down and a table and ate quietly.

"Hey, Draco." Draco looked up to see Harry sit down. He laughed to himself. Three months ago, you would be considered nutters if you ever found Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sitting, eating, and talking to one another without any violence. Draco thought of how close he had become to the trio. He remembered the time he had said just because he was helping put Isabella away doesn't mean he was becoming all goody-goody.

_That's gone out the window, _he thought. He really did considered them friends now.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm good." Just then, Hermione and Ron came into the room. Draco looked at Hermione for a bit too long, because when he turned back Harry was smirking at him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"See something you like?" Harry asked. Draco sneered at him and kept his head down. He heard the scraping of chairs.

"Hey, Draco." He heard a female voice say. He looked up and smiled. Hermione smiled back and ate her food.

"So what's next on this pageant thing?" Ron asked after a while.

"Talent. I don't know what I 'm going to do though." Hermione said.

"You should dance." Harry offered. Hermione scoffed.

"I have two left feet, Harry. I cannot dance," she said. Silence fell slowly. Harry and Ron soon got up to play Quidditch.

"Want to come?" Ron offered Draco. Draco happily took the offer.

"Coming Hermione?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I think I'll just walk around for a bit." Draco shrugged and left with Harry and Ron.

Hermione stood up and walked out of the Dining Hall. She roamed the place until her feet lead her to the basement. She opened the door and walked down the steps.

_Creak!_

Hermione whipped around to look behind her. Nothing there.

"That's odd. I swore I heard something," she muttered to herself before continued down the steps. She sat down on the tattered sofa and leaned back. So much has happened since school began. Hermione gained a friend, found an enemy, discovered a love, and entered a Pageant that she didn't even want to be a part of in the first place.

"Harry was right; Pageant's are just for fun," she told herself. She lay down across the sofa. Draco then crossed her mind. She had a restless night with her new discovery. It shocked her that it took this long to realize the symptoms.

He was all she ever thought about. His smile made her smile. His optimism gave her hope. His creativeness and cunning mind made her think. She turned over and lay on her stomach.

"Why did I have to fall in love with Draco of all people?" she grumbled. It's not that she hated him or regretted it. It was just...what would everyone say if they found out? What if Draco himself found out? Hermione groaned and sat up. She gave the room a sad look and walked out. What she did not know though, was that someone was following her out.

Isabella reached the Hotel Saturday morning after being gone all night. She walked inside and began to think of where Draco would be. She quickly ran up to her room and grabbed her cloak. She ran back down the stairs and stood in the Lobby.

"Where are they usually?" she pondered to herself. She then remembered that they were frequently seen heading down a hall by the Main Hall where the pageant was held. She headed for there. When she found the single door at the end of the hall, she tried the door. It was locked. Just as she was about to turn back and look for Draco, she heard footsteps. She threw the Cloak over herself and hid in the corner.

Hermione had walked around the corner and down the hall. She headed for the door and pulled out a key. Isabella watched as Hermione turned the knob and entered the room. Isabella quickly ran in after before the door closed. She quietly walked down the steps behind Hermione.

_Creak!_

Isabella froze. Hermione turned around to look behind her. Nothing was there.

"That's odd. I swore I heard something." She heard the Mudblood muttered to herself. Isabelle turned around and kept walking, letting out the breath she was holding, and jump off the remaining steps. She watched Hermione sit on the sofa. After a few minutes Isabella was about to leave when-

"Harry was right; Pageant's are just for fun." The black-head stood straighter. _What is this Mudblood talking about?!_ She thought.

A few minutes later She heard Hermione say, "Why did I have to fall in love with Draco of all people?" Isabella almost laughed out loud. There was no way that the Mudblood was in love with a Malfoy! Isabella was so caught up in her discovery that she alnost didn't noitce Hermione stand up to leave. Isabella slided through the door as it was closing and walked back to her room.

Once she was there she threw off the Cloak and lay on her bed. This was the best news she has gotten ever. She now knew that Granger loved Draco. Was it possible Draco felt that too? She hoped so. Now that she knew this, she needed a plan. A plan to tear them apart and keep them from working together.

But what about Potter and Weasley?

She wondered. No matter. They will be dealt with. She stood up and apparated to Lord Voldemort's quarters.

* * *

Draco searched the ground for the little golden ball. His eyes zoomed across the pitch, scanning every space between glassblades until he spotted a flutter of gold some fifty feet down. He leaned forward and sped downward, keeping his eyes on the ball.

"Go Draco!" Draco looked up to see Hermione standing by the hoops. He slowed down and smiled at her as she smiled back but it quickly faded into fear. Why? Because Draco had crashed into the ground.

He remembers hearing a crunch at some point, but the pain was too much at the time.

"Oh Merlin, Draco are you alright? Of course you're not how could I asked that! Draco I'm sorry I-"

"Hermione?" the blonde growled.

"Hm?"

"Shut the bloody hell up!"

Hermione closed her mouth as Draco rolled over onto his back, groaning with pain. He could see Hermione leaning over him and people landing on the ground.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I accidentally distracted him," she confessed.

_A very good distraction,_ Draco thought. Ron and Harry helped him up.

"He has a broken arm," Ron reported. They helped walk him into the Hotel and into the infirmary. Hermione sullenly followed, the feeling of dread still rest within her stoamach for doing that to him. Draco sat down on one of the beds. Not soon after a thin, wrinkle-skinned old woman came running out of her office.

"What happened? Never mind I know," she said as she took Draco broken arm.

"Out! I need everyone out!" the feeble woman yelled in a rather loud voice. She pushed Ron and Harry out the door and was about to grab Hermione, when the girl pulled away from her grasp.

"Can't I stay?!" Hermoine protested, sending her a pleading look. The healer wasn't paying attention. Hermione took that as a 'yes' and watched her as she began fixing Draco's broken arm.

"Here," she handed him a bottle with a skull on top when she was done. "Lie down and drink this. Do not disturb him!" she added to Hermione. The healer tucked Draco in and left into her office.

"She's worse than Pomfrey!" Draco complained, making a grab for the bottle and drank. Not soon after did he spat it out, fce scruched up with disgust. Hermione began to laugh as Draco sputtered.

"Does it taste good?" she teased. Draco sat the bottle down and turned to her.

"It's your fault I'm here!" Draco shot back playfully. Hermione's smile turned into a frown at those words. A single tear slided down her face, and she felt gult for crying. Draco meant it to be playful, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I know! I'm so sorry!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let the rest fall. This is not what Draco expected. He pulled her onto his bed and put his good arm around her. Hermione cried as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"For the sake of Merlin, Hermione, I was just kidding. I didn't mean to upset you. It's not your fault. I should have been paying attention. I was just entranced by your beautiful smile." Draco didn't know what made him say those things, but they felt right. It felt like the right time. Hermione suddenly stopped sobbing. Her heart beats increased as Draco talked.

_Oh Merlin, what is he saying?_ she wondered. She hesitantly looked up. The first thing she saw was his cool gray eyes burning into hers. They seemed to be looking for something... but what?

Draco saw her brown eyes searching for something. Whatever it was, he could not tell. He felt trapped now. But he didn't want to be set free. Slowly he lowered his head closer to hers. Hermione could feel his warm breath on her lips.

_Do I really want to?_ she thought. Draco placed his hand on her waist. Hermione didn't question what she wanted anymore.

She raised her head more and lightly kissed his lips. Draco couldn't believe he was actually kissing Hermione. It was like nothing he has ever done before. Feeling much more eager, he wrapped his arm around Hermione, and felt her pulling him closer to her, refusing to let him go. Ever.

They were now full out snogging.

"Hmm," Hermione moaned. Draco tightened his grip on her. Their tongues battled for dominance against each other. All their love, pain, hatred, and emotions were poured into that kiss. After minutes of snogging, they came apart. Draco loosened his grip as Hermione's arms fell from his neck. They stared into each others' eyes, waiting for the other to run away in shame or disgust. Neither one did.

"Umm, I-I'm just going to go. I'll visit you later, Draco." Hermione quickly got off the bed and headed for the door. She grabbed the handle and turned around to smile at Draco.

She expected nothing from him at all, so it surprised her that he smiled back. She left the room, feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted from her. Draco fell back onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He let out great laugh at his fortune. He rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

"Thanks for breaking my arm, Hermione."

A/N-yay! a kiss finally! now, chapters might not be coming up every weekend from now on.i can only get them up whenever i can(on any day).my grades are slipping and that means less computer time so there might be long periods in-between each chapter update.i'm predicting 2-4 more chapters.i dont know how long it will be.

well,now that you know that...REVIEW!! por favor? please? you'll be my bestest friends! ok.i'm done.


	15. Doubting

Draco lay awake in his bed. He rested his hands behind his head and thought of the previous events of the day. First he breaks his arm, and then he was suddenly kissing Hermione!

He smiled at the memory of her lips against his, and rolled onto his stomach with a sigh.

_But what does it mean?_ he questioned. Did she feel the same? Was her kissing him back a sign of her affection? Or was it just a spur of the moment?

"Damn..." Draco hissed. All his doubts were getting to him.

_How could she fall for me? All we'll ever be is kiss probably meant nothing to her! _he tried to convince himself, running his fingers through his hair.

_But if she didn't feel the same, she would've stopped me,_ a voice in his mind said. Closing his eyes, he decided to think more of it later. For now, he was going to get some well deserved sleep.

Hermione walked down the hall from the Infirmary. She made her way to the giant water fountain the was at the entrance. It was early on the evening, but for some reason, no one was outside. She sat at the edge and dangled her feet in the ice-cold water, and then looked up to the sky and gave a bitter laugh.

"What was I thinking?" she asked herself. All she could think of was how Draco's lips felt against hers. She touched her fingers to her lips.

_There is no way this can happen. I shouldn't have kissed him. It meant nothing to him. All we'll ever be is friends,_ she concluded. Hermione couldn't face the embarassment that would come if she chose to visit Draco again. She got out the water and headed for her room.

It's been about a month since Hermione and Draco last had a real conversation. The Pageant's Talent show was in a week and Hermione still hadn't found out what to do. She constantly avoided Draco. Everytime he came near her she would bolt right out the room, afraid that he would make fun of her.

Draco was also becoming frustrated. He wanted to talk to Hermione, but he would chicken out. Sometimes when he got the courage to talk to her, she would leave, not even giving him a proper chance to speak. After a while, he decided to just avoid her, assuming that it would be no problem

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be. It's all a mistake and a big misunderstanding._

Harry and Ron had noticed the thick tension between them but never said anything.

"They'll get over soon," Harry would say. He really hoped so.

Isabella seemed to be having a wonderful time. After watching Draco and Hermione constantly, she finally figured out the perfect way to break their little bond and have Draco become enemies with the Golden Trio. She had told her plan to Voldemort and he approved.

"It's time you got things together," he told her.

She only needed the right time...

"What am I going to do?" Hermione threw herself on the sofa in the basement. The talent show was in two days and she couldn't think of a talent.

"Maybe you could read a story?" Ron suggested helpfully. Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"How is reading a talent?" she asked.

"I'm just suggesting. I don't know what you could do," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. Hermione lay back down and Harry stood up and walked over to her.

"You could sing," he told her. She looked up, surprised. Could she do that?

"I don't know, Harry. Could I really sing in front of everyone?" Harry nodded.

"Hermione you have a great talent. I think you should show it off." Hermione turned to look at Draco. He sat in a chair in a far off corner staring at her. She felt her cheeks grow a faint color but didn't look away. His gaze was so intense that it made her uncomfortable. He finally looked away. Hermione turned her head and looked down.

She had been avoiding him for a month now over a silly kiss. She was so afraid of rejection that she never noticed the way he looked at her or smiled at her. With a sigh, she raised her head.

_Fine. I'll sing. I know the perfect song. Even if he doesn't feel the same... He has to know._

"Fine. I'll do it," she told them. Draco looked up from his hands, stood up, and walked closer.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled.

"I am very sure." Hermione stood up and bid them goodnight. Once Hermione left the room, Harry turned to Draco.

"Alright, Mate. When is this going to stop?" he asked. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come off it, Draco," Ron said. "We can sense the tension between you two. What happened?"

"Since when did you get smart, Weasley?" Draco drawled. Harry walked closer to Draco and sat him down on the sofa. Ron took out his wand and pointed it to Draco.

"Draco?" Draco sighed. These two never give up, do they? Draco told them of what happened in Infirmary. Harry and Ron listened intently to his story. Finally whe he finished Harry and Ron looked at each other. They began to laugh.

"What the bloody hell is so funny?" Draco demanded. Harry and Ron calmed down a little.

"Sorry, mate but that is the most ridiculous reason to have a row about," Ron told him. The blonde leaned back and rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault. She's avoiding me! I've tried to talk to her." Harry and Ron didn't buy it, knowing that he was just making up excuses.

"Then why haven't you tried harder?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer.

"Don't tell me you're giving up? Hermione's just scared. She's probably afraid you'll reject her or something. She'll get over it . You better talk to her though. I've seen Seamus around her a lot." Harry told him. Draco nodded and stood up. He walked up the old stairs and out the basement door.

"They really need to get things together," Ron said once Draco left. "How can they fight over a kiss? They are so insecure."

Harry laughed snd stood. Ron followed his best friend out the door and headed to bed for the night.

A knock at the door interrupted his work. He stood up and walked over to the window and looked at the purple night sky. Why could be visiting at this hour.

"Enter," he said in a monotone. Isabella Lestrange walked inside. Voldemort turned around and gave a creepy smile.

"What brings you here so late?" he asked. Isabella bowed before her master before speaking.

"I have chosen a date for my plan to go into action. In two day the Talent show will take place. I already know who I am going to use. It will be perfect." Voldemort walked slowly towards her.

"It better. Because if it doesn't, you can forget about your future." Isabella took a step back.

"I will not fail you."

Hermione paced her room back and forth. Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, and Angelina were getting sick of it.

"Hermione will stop! It won't be that bad!" Lavender shouted, her head a bit dizzy from watching Hermione's walking pattern. Hermione stopped pacing and rounded on her.

"Not that bad? Not-That-Bad?! You try singing in front of millions of people! Walking on stage and smiling like a dolt is easy for me, singing is not! I am under a lot a pressure, Lavender, so if you don't mind-"

"Say one more word, Hermione, and I 'll curse you all the way back to Hogwarts!"

"Why you little piece of-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Angelina screamed. Hermione and Lavender stopped bickering and turned to Angelina.

"Hermione, you'll do fine! Don't worry. Just relax. It's not until tomorrow." she said. Hermione huffed and sat down. Lavender went back to reading Witch Weekly.

"I'm sorry. It's not just the singing though. There's more to it, but I'll tell you later," Hermione said. She hasn't told them of the kiss.

"I'm going for a walk." She stood up and left. Hermione made her way up and down the halls, not really paying attention. She ended up back to the main stairs and went down into the Lobby and outside. She made her way over to a tree in the shade and sat down. Her thoughts wandered to Isabella.

_Now we know almost everything. She has the invisbillity cloak and goes to the judges to imperio them so she can stay.._

Hermione got up and met with the guys in the basement. They went over what they were going to do about Isabella.

"Okay. So now we know what she does. It doesn't help us much to try and stop her. What can we do? We can't confront her either. She might deny it or kill us on the spot." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"I already thought of that. I say we wait. Wait until the final night when they attack. That's when we'll fight. We'll tell the order soon though. And we can't let the winner wear the crown, either because we still don't know what that'll do," she said. The other agreed.

They would tell the Order, wait until the final night of the competition and then the battle begins.

"Well, I think we should do something." Harry said. Hermione turned to him.

"Like what?"

"Just keep an eye on Isabella. She's been missing alot. I've seen her around and she looks more and more...scary." Harry shuddered.

"You know, now that I think about it, I heard her a few days ago saying something like,' Impossible!' and,' How could this happen?!'. I think she talks to herself." Ron said. The others laughed.

_Feels good to laugh in such a time,_ Draco thought. He turned to Hermione and smiled. Hermione caught him and smiled slightly.

_So Potter was right after all, She is over it. Hopefully._

They all talked late into the night until they all fell asleep in the basement. Hermione stay awake though, waching the sleeping Draco.

"Can't wait until tomorrow. Goodnight, Love," she whispered into the silent room. She turned off the light and went to sleep.

--

A/N-this is the worst chapter i have ever written in this story.i dont know what to do. i am so,so SO close to abandoning this story because it is going absolutely nowhere.i love the story and all but im putting the characters too OOC.I can't believe so many ppl like it.i honestly dont like it anymore.

i will continue the story though.i wont let you down.i will try my best to finish this story all the way to the end and make it a good story. It might take months or years to finish though...

expect the next chapter next weekend.


	16. Talent Night

Hermione woke early in the morning. She stood up from her spot on the couch and looked around. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

_What I am doing down here? _she thought. She remembered then that she had fallen asleep with the other three in the basement.

Ron lay on the floor curled up with a pillow. Harry lay on the other side of the sofa snoring heavily and Draco slept on a reclining chair in the corner snoring lightly. Hermione smiled at her three favorite boys. She got a wicked idea in her mind. She pulled out her wand from her pockets and pointed it towards the door.

"_Silencio_," she muttered. She then pointed her wand to her throat and said, "_Sonorus_." With another smirk she did the unthinkable.

"VOLDEMORTS ATTACKING!" Hermione bent over in a fit of hysterics as Draco and Harry fell to floor with loud thumps and Ron jump to his feet. Hermione only laughed harder at the outraged looks on their faces.

"Hermione that is not funny!" Draco seethed at her. Harry and Ron grunted in agreement. Hermione stood up and looked at them with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist the temptation!" she said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure you couldn't, Hermione. We will get revenge," Ron assured her. Harry and Draco walked over to Hermione and she backed up farther into the wall until she was cornered by the two. The two boys exchanged looks._ Uh oh._

"Revenge," they said in unison. The witch smiled weakly.

"Come on, guys. It was a harmless-oof!" Harry had grabbed Hermione's legs while Draco grabbed her under the arms. They carried her up the steps while Ron stood by and laughed. Hermione wriggled as much as she could, but couldn't break free.

The boys carried her all the way to the pool. Many on lookers gave curious stares; some just laughed and enjoyed the scene. Draco and Harry were at the edge of the pool with the struggling girl. They swung her back and forth counting down from ten. Hermione's eyes were wide with horror. Were they really going to throw her in the pool? When they reached the final number they let go of Hermione. A very loud screech and two seconds later, Hermione collided with the water. She came up form the pool sputtering and mumbling curses. Harry, Draco, and Ron were on the ground laughing along with the people who had followed and watched the whole thing.

"I will get you back for this! Mark my words!"

______________

Draco walked up the steps to his room. It was around 4pm and he spent all day with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. He figured his roommates would a bit worried or at least wondering where he's been all night. He slid the card key into the lock and opened the door. The room was the same as he saw it last time; clothes were on the floor along with various books and foods. Draco stepped over the junk and walked into the room. His roommates were on the beds talking.

"Hey Draco! Where've you been all last night, eh?" Blaise asked. Draco walked in further and sat down on his bed that Crabbe had decided to lay on.

"Sorry. Since when have you worried about me? I'm touched," Draco mocked. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I have pretty good idea as to where you were, Mate," he quirked an eyebrow. Blaise continued.

"I think you were with that Granger girl," he told him. Draco grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"You know, Draco," Crabbe said. "You've been spendin' a lot of time with them. What happened to you?"

"Things change Crabbe. Ands so what if I was?" Draco asked, turning to Blaise. He didn't care if all of Hogwarts and the whole Wizardry World knew he liked Hermione. So what?

"Calm down, Mate. It's just a bit interesting after all that's happened. It's nice to know you changed," Blaise said. Draco pushed Crabbe off his bed and lay down. Blaise was the only one who had "Changed for the better" that he knew. Of course, Crabbe and Goyle will follow anyone stronger than them so they still went with Voldemort.

"Yeah,well... I guess change is good." Draco stood up and left the room.

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with the other girls in her room. She had been rehearsing her song for the talent show in front of them. When she sang the last note, the girls applauded her.

"Hermione that was wonderful!" Lavender said. Hermione smiled shyly.

"Thank you. Do you think Draco will understand it?" She asked. Parvati moved next to her.

"If he doesn't then he's not worth it." she told her. Hermione thanked her and put away her music sheet with the lyrics. She memorized as much as she could for the day and then up of her bed and left the room.

_I can do this!_

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco walked into the huge seats were almost filled all the way. The three boys found seats around the second row. Hermione went backstage and got ready.

"'Ermione!" Hermione turned around to see Gabrielle walking over to her.

"Hello, Gaby," Hermione squealed with excitement as she hugged her.

"Oh, 'm zo excited! What iz 'our talent?" she asked.

"I'm going to sing. What's yours?"

"'M going to do a special dance. 'M zo scared!" she said. Hermione inwardly groaned.

_I hope this isn't the Veela dance that hypnotizes all the boys..._

"That's great. I hope you do well."

"You too, 'Ermione. Well, au revoir for now," Gabby walked over to her table to get prepared. Hermione turned around to face her mirror. She could see Isabella getting ready.

"I wonder what her talent will be. Maybe it's controlling the judges...," Hermione muttered to herself.

Back outside the dressing rooms, the announcer was getting ready on stage. He pointed his wand to his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome, students and professors, to the talent portion of Miss Magic!" The hall erupted in cheers. "Quiet please! Now in a few moments, the remaining 30 girls will be showing us their best talents. Tomorrow we will have the elimination and see which 20 girls will be left. After this talent portion there will be two more part: the test and questions. This test is to see which girl has the brains to be Miss Magic. After that there will be four months in between and at the finale I shall ask the remaining girls some final questions. So, without further ado, I give the first young lady to show her talent. Give a hand for... Miss Gabrielle Delacour!"

The room cheered for Gaby as he stepped out on stage. A music began playing in the background.

She moved in exotic ways that no one has ever seen before. She swayed her arms up over her head and gracefully skipped across the stage, barely noticing the male population of the room was literally drooling. Hermione watched from behind the curtain as Gaby danced more. Hermione giggled.

_Well, I guess all the boys are enjoying this,_she thought. Gaby finished her dance and gave a courtesy. When she walked off stage, the boys in the room began to yell and whine that she had left.

"Well, that's was a very, um, mesmerising dance. Our next act is Miss Isabella Lestrange!"

The hall cheered some more, but some of it was forced clapping. She was a Lestrange after all. Ron, Harry, and Draco watched intently as Isabella performed.

"For my talent I will play the harp." There were murmurs and whispers in the crowd as Isabella began to play. She strummed the strings slowly and elegantly, letting the tune flow through her. After about twenty minutes she finished.

"I can't believe she can actually play!" Ron shouted over the applauds. Harry and Draco just shrugged. The acts kept going on and on until the very last person was called.

"Thank you. And now for our last act of the night is Miss Hermione Granger!"

Ron, Harry, and Draco clapped and screamed the loudest of the lot. Seamus was in the first row right in front of heard him clapping just as enthusiastically and scowled.

Hermione stepped out slowly on stage. She could see everyone waiting for her to sing. The lights seemed to blind her, but it calmed her nerves a bit to not see anyone for a moment. As the light fade from her eyes, she searched the crowd for Draco, finding him sitting next to Harry and Ron.

Draco watched as Hermione searched the crowd for someone. Her eyes rested on him.

_Or is she looking at Finnigan?_ He questioned. Hermione took a deep breath.

"This song is for a very special friend. I hope he understands this." Hermione nodded once and the music played.

_"Hmm, he-he  
Oh, hey  
Doesn't matter (It doesn't matter)  
Doesn't matter at all_

_"Doesn't matter what your friends are telling you  
Doesn't matter what my family's saying too  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
It only matters that you love me too"_

Hermione danced and sang as much as she could. She never took her eyes off Draco though. She turned and jumped and swayed in every ways. She never took her eyes of Draco.

_"It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
I'm accepting of you and the things you do  
Just as long as it's you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby_

_"My love for you, unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it"_

Draco was amazed. Hermione had the best voice he ever heard. He also noticed that she never took her eyes off him

_Or is it Finnigan?_ He questioned again.

Draco brushed away the doubt. Hermione would never do that to him. Even if they weren't exactly going out, he knew there was something between them. He ignored his doubt and watched.

_"Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me_

_"Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_"(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine"_

Hermione sang the words perfectly. Every word she said was perfectly describing the new Draco. How he changed from cold, cruel, and distant to warm, fun, and caring.

_"Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure  
Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart  
And show that my love will never hurt or harm_

_"Doesn't matter what the pain we go through  
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too  
Just as long as I'm with you  
Nobody but you, baby, baby_

_"You're love for me, unconditional I see  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that it¡_

_"Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're in love with me"_

Harry leaned in his chair and smiled. Hermione was finally doing something about it.  
_I hope Draco knows this is for him._

_"Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
And it doesn't really matter what they believe  
What matters to me is you're nutty-nutty-nutty for me_

_"(You're so kind)  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
(And you're mine)  
And I can't believe you're mine_

_"Doesn't matter what they say  
Cause you know I'm gonna love you anyway  
Doesn't matter what they do  
Cause my love will always be with you"_

_  
_Ron leaned up closer. He knew Hermione could sing but he never knew she was this good a dancer. Ron turned his head to look at Draco. Draco had a slight smile across his face. Ron smirked; He would definitely make fun of him for it.

_"My love for you unconditional love too  
Gotta get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up and show you that  
My love is true, and it's just for you, uh"_

Hermione finished the song on her last spin. She kept her eyes on Draco as she sang the last line of the song. She could hear the crowd cheer, but all she watched was Draco. Hermione gave a smile at him. Draco smiled back. He was sure this was all for him. She stood up bowed and walked backstage. Isabella was standing right there by the curtains watching the entire thing. Hermione brushed past her, hitting her shoulder.

Isabella didn't mind.

_Tonight,_ she thought, _I will break those two apart. _Everyone stood up to discretely pointed her wand it Seamus and whispered, "_Imperio_!"

A/N-Ok i know I am late updating super sorry.I almost wasn't going to post this this today,but I decided I won't make you 's a nice long chapter and not as boring as the last on. tell me what you think.

Ok,So I have another little challenge thing for you. the first person to guess what Isabella's plan is,or at least get close to it,you can have a part in one of my chapters.I did this with one of my other you get it right,you can have me create your own character,or have a special scene as long as it won't mess with the whole plot.

chapter 17 is finished but wont be up until next weekend.I give you one week to get it right! :P

So go review!!


	17. Misunderstood

Hermione got changed into her regular clothes after the show. She grabbed her things and headed out the door. Hermione was walking down the aisle, a feeling of eagerness almost ached her as she speed-walked. She was almost to the door when someone called her name.

"Hermione!" Hermione stopped and turned around. Seamus was walking towards her. The brown-headed witch inwardly groaned, forcing a small smile on her face. What could he possibly want? Hermione walked over to meet him halfway.

"Hey, you looked really good up there, Hermione. You have a great voice," He said to her. The room was now almost empty.

"Thank you, Seamus." Hermione turned to leave. She was in the hall when Seamus called her again. Fist clenched with frustration, she turned to him once again.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked. Hermione agreed. She could wait a few more minutes. Seamus lead her to a nearby room. It was a small storage room with props. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Seamus, but could you make this quick? I need to-"

"That song was about me wasn't it?" Hermione stopped talking and stared at him with a frown. Was he serious?

"I saw you looking at me the entire time, Hermione," He went on. Hermione scrunched up her face, trying to remember. She was so focused on Draco that she could barely remembered Seamus sitting right in front of the blond. It was very easy to misinterpret the situation. Hermione smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Seamus. I wasn't looking at you. You're a great friend, but that song wasn't for you. It was for someone else. And well, he just happened to be sitting close to you so..." she answered him and lightly touched his shoulder, and then was about to walk away when a hand grabbed her upper left arm forcefully. Hermione turned her head to look at Seamus. He had this weird look in his eyes, like he was possessed.

Suspicion immediately clouded in her mind.

"Malfoy was behind me. That song was for him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. It was. Seamus could you let go of my arm please? You're hurting me!" Without warnings,she was then pushed up against the wall all too suddenly. Seamus had both his hands on her shoulders tightly. He leaned in close to her, too close.

"You know that was for me, Hermione. Forget the Ferret." And before she knew what was going to happen, Seamus' lips were on hers. She tried to push him off, but he was too strong. Hermione struggled as much as she could, but her efforts were wasted. She cried as Seamus's hands roamed, exploring her body like a founder would with a land. He was acting like she belongs to him.

Gasping, she grabbed his hair, trying to pull him off; it won't work. Seamus' hands slided up her shirt and Hermione let her arms fall beside her in defeat.

THUMP!

He pulled away from her when he heard the noise. Hermione turned to look at the door just in time to see white-blond hair and flowing dark green cloak leaving the room. Seamus looked at her.

"I'll finish this later," He said. Hermione fell onto the hard,wooden floor and cried.

* * *

Draco, Ron, and Harry walked into the basement to wait for Hermione. They talked for at least twenty minutes before Ron became worried of their female friend's absence.

"Hermione's supposed to be here by now, isn't she?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco merely shrugged. Draco clutched Hermione's present in his hands.

"I'll go find her," Draco volunteered. The others agreed and waited for him to return. He walked up the steps and down the hall. He made a turn into the hall that led to the Auditorium. As he walked by, he heard a noise. There was a door to his left. Slowly, he turned the knob and opened the door. His heart began to race as tears threatened to fall.

There she was, Hermione, being ravished by Seamus Finnigan. Her arms lay at her sides as she let his hand slid up her shirt. He couldn't watch anymore. He threw the present onto the floor and left the room.

He didn't go back to the basement. He walked straight outside into the cold December air and took a walk around the courtyard, mind racing. He thought Hermione cared for him. Even... loved him, if that was possible. He was right about that damn song. It was for Finnigan. He brushed off the stupid tear that dared to fall.

_Never cared for me did she? Played with me like a doll. Well, Draco Malfoy is not to be played with. Hermio- Granger never seemed like the type to do something like that. I guess I was wrong all along._

Draco, feeling hurt and betrayed, walked back up to his room. He ignored the questions of his roommates and went straight to bed. He never wanted to think of Hermione Granger ever again.

* * *

Hermione lay there on the floor sobbing. Why would Seamus do such a thing? He had left a few minutes ago. Hermione didn't see the point in leaving just now. She had to explain to Draco that what he saw was all a misunderstanding. She couldn't blame him though for thinking that. She just let Seamus take advantage of her like that.

She sat up and looked around, spotting a rectangular shaped object near the door. She crawled over to it and grabbed it, tearing off the wrapper and read the note that had came with it.

_Happy Christmas, Hermione_

_I hope you enjoy this book_

_Love, Draco_

Hermione threw the book at the door and broke down again. She didn't even bother to look at the title.

"Hermione? Oh, Merlin!" Hermione lifted her head to see Ron and Harry running over to her. She let her head fall to rest on the ground again.

"Hermione what happened? Where is Draco?" Hermione let a fresh batch of hot tears fall at the name. She let them help her standing up. They brought her back to the basement.

"Ok, Hermione. Tell us what happened," Ron said. Hermione told them of the story. She stumbled over words through her tears and could barely breath from it, but they understood.

"Seamus? He wouldn't do that! I can' believe it...When I see him I'll-" Ron was cut off by Harry.

"We can deal Seamus later. Right now we have to get Draco to know what happened." Hermione stayed quiet.

"Hermione?" Harry said. Hermione lifted her eyes.

"Please go. Thank you for your help, but I want to be alone now." Her voice was a monotone. Harry and Ron gave her hugs and left her in the basement. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it. No matter what they might try, there was no way that Draco would listen, being the type of person he was. He had to know what really happened. He would refuse to listen. Hermione knew this. She lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

She walked up the old steps once more, feeling absolutely elated. Her plan had worked.

All she need was to get Draco to turn to their side again. She walked down the long, dark hall, and raised on of her hands to knock on the door, but found that it was already opened. She walked in slowly.

"Yes?" came the high, cold voice that she knew all too well of. Isabella jumped and turned toher right. She bowed before her lord.

"Master, the plan has worked. I turned him against them. He saw the Mudblood and the half-blood Finnigan in the closet. I imperio'd the half-blood to take advantage of the Mudblood. Draco saw it all." Isabella was the happiest she had ever been. She had tore apart the lovers and friends. Her job was done.

"Very good. Now what do plan to do?" he asked. Isabella was surprised. Wasn't her job done?

"Sorry, my Lord, but what do you mean?" she asked. Voldemort turned around and walked up to her.

"Surely you knew that Granger would explain the entire thing to him, did you not?" No, she hadn't.

"The Mudblood will explain that it was all a misunderstanding. She had to be rather intelligent to be pronounced as one of Hogwarts' cleverest witches. And then there is Potter and Weasley who will try to make dear Draco see reasons. Draco may be stubborn, but if they persist, he will see the truth. You have to do something to keep Draco from believing any of them. Go now and do not fail!" Isabella, still in shock, quickly left the room.

_Now how am I going to get Draco to stop trusting the other two?! It was hard enough to imperio that damn fool Finnigan!_

Isabella walked past the apparation point and left. She walked through the snow and inside the building. She walked up to her room and locked herself in the bathroom, ignoring her roommates. She sat at the edge of the tub, trying to think of different ways to keep Draco from forgiving them. After about ten minutes,the answer came to her out of the blue.

"I know the perfect way."

* * *

Draco woke up early the next day. He couldn't sleep at all last night. He had dark circles under his eyes. He got dressed and walked down to breakfast. As her came closer to the doors, he could see Ron and Harry standing there, no doubt waiting for him. He walked up to them and stopped.

"What?" he said.

"You need to know what happened last night," Ron said. Draco pushed pass them.

"Like I don't know already!" he snarled loudly, heading for the buffet table. He got his food and sat down to eat. Harry and Ron followed.

"Look, Draco, it's not what you think it was. Hermione was-"

"Enjoying herself I could see. Don't talk to me about her, please. I never want to see her again, thank you." Draco got up and walked outside into the snow. Ron and Harry wouldn't give up just yet. They grabbed their cloaks and followed him again.

"If you would just listen damn it!" Ron shouted. Draco waved his hand and kept on walking.

"Hermione was in trouble! She was practically raped!" Harry yelled at him. Draco turned around and glared at them. He was stubborn alright.

"Right, like I would believe that. See you later." Draco turned to walk into the Quidditch pitch, leaving them behind. Ron and Harry shared a look. Will they ever be together?

A/N- Sorry about the late update. I would like to say Congratulations to Luckstar101 Who guessed correctly on what would happen in this chapter. Luckstar101's request will be in chapter 18 or 19. review please.

Return to Top


	18. Betrayal

Hermione woke up early morning with a headache. She had been crying herself to sleep the night before. Her mind was in a complete daze as she slowly got off the sofa and walked up the stairs. She made her way to her dorm and took a hot shower. The tiny pebbles of water that fell on her skin made her feel safe again; it was as if the water cleaned away all her troubles. A few minutes later she stepped out the shower to get dress. The clock in her room read 11am. She sat on her bed and looked around room absentmindedly.

_Why must this happen to me?_

Hermione grabbed a warm jumper and walked down to breakfast. She saw Harry and Ron by the corner and joined them.

"Hello," she said brightly. Ron and Harry stopped talking and looked at her, almost as if it would upset her if they had continued to talk. The girl sat down and gave both of her friends an odd look, wondering what's going on.

"What?" she asked. Ron cleared his throat and Harry stared down at the ground, both not knowing what to say.

"What it is?" Hermione was getting worried by now. What happened?

"Uh, Hermione..." Ron started. "We talked to Draco earlier today and-"

"What? What did he say?!" Her heart began to pound at the thought of Draco forgiving her.

"He said he never wanted to see you again." The words were put gently, but an arrow stroke her heart just the same. Did Ron really just say that? Did Draco really mean it?

"He- He really said that? He doesn't- He never wants to-," The tears fell once more. Her body trembled as she turned her head away. She stood up quickly, ignoring the calls of her friends and walked out into the snow. She walked past the water fountain, now frozen with ice. What had she done wrong to make Draco never wanted to look at her again? What had she- wasn't what _she_ had done. It was what _he_ had done.

Hermione kicked the snow.

"Arghh!" she screamed." Damn you! Damn you!" she shouted to the sky. Hermione slided down a tree and cried some more. It was Seamus' fault. It was because all of Seamus that Draco hated her.

_But it was you that led Seamus on, wasn't it?_

"No. Not me." she whispered to herself.

_If you had been careful with how you were around him-_

No! All his fault," she screamed. Snow began to fall slowly. She didn't care. She felt numb anyway. All that mattered was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione laughed bitterly. Who would have even thought she would ever feel as if he was all that she cared about. Numb and hallow within, she sat there in the snow. What did anything matter anyway? Draco didn't care for her. Did he?

_All that matters is Draco.  
____________________________________

_Click. Click. Click._

The sound of his footsteps echoed off the walls. He was heading towards Harry and Ron's room. He may loath Hermione, but Harry and Ron were still his friends. He came to the door and raised his hand to knock, but slowed down at the voices.

"...Yeah, I know. Malfoy is such an idiot. He actually thinks we're his friends!" That was Weasley. He heard someone else chuckling.

"It serves him right. After all he's done to us! Hermione was brilliant though," That was Potter. "Making him think that _she really loved him!"_ They were both laughing so hard it became quiet. Draco lowered his fist and stared at the door. His face showed an expression of bewilderment and hurt, but then rage. He turned sharply away and walked back up the hallway and back to his own room.

"Hahaha..." A voice sounded from another room, not far away. Isabella stepped out one of the rooms and waved her wand at Ron and Harry room. The laughing behind the door stopped. Isabella smiled.

"Maybe now dear Draco will realize who his true friends are."

* * *

Harry and Ron stood by the Entrance door waiting for Hermione to come back.

"Do you think she'll be alright? Out there?" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"I dunno, Ron. I hope so. If she doesn't come back in half an hour we can go get her. Let her be for now." Just as they were about to walk away, they heard their names being called.

"Potter! Weasley!" Harry and Ron turned to find Draco storming over towards them.

"Back to last names again?" Ron asked. Draco sneered.

"Right. Think you can get away with this? Think you can just pull one over on gullible Draco Malfoy, do you?" Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Harry asked. Draco laughed cruelly.

" Like you don't know. I heard you talking about me in your room about half an hour ago. Saying I deserve what I got! This was all just pretend wasn't it?" He asked. Draco couldn't believe these two still had the nerve to deny it.

"Look, Draco, we don't know what you're talking about! We were never in our room today let alone a half an hour ago. What's a joke?" Ron asked. Draco glared at him.

"Just stay away from me! Friends, my bloody arse. You both and Granger had this whole thing planned from the beginning, right? Once I entered her in this damn pageant, you all decide to get payback, huh?" Draco snarled. Harry and Ron looked at him once more. Harry had, had enough though.

"Look, _Malfoy,_ we hadn't tricked you in anyway. You're the one who wanted to stick with us when we found out about your psycho cousin! We were nice enough to give you a chance! We trusted Hermione when she told us to give you a break, even if you never gave us one."

"Don't give me that, Potter! You and your little wonder gang can go fight evil without me." Draco turned around and left.

"What the bloody hell was that about!?" Ron said.

"I honestly don't know. Come one, lets go get Hermione now." Harry and Ron grabbed their cloaks tighter around them and ventured into the snow to get their friend.

"Hermione?"

She looked up through puffy, red eyes. Harry and Ron stood before her.

"Yes?" she croaked. Her voice was a bit hoarse. She felt four hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her up. She held her bag as she was walked back to the building and into the basement; their place of refuge.

"Hermione we have some more bad news," Ron began. Hermione looked up slowly. What more could go wrong now?

"What now?" she asked. Harry told her.

"He thinks we played him. He thinks that this was all a joke; being friends, hanging out and stuff. He said he heard us talking about a half hour ago, but we were never in our room." Hermione stared down.

"He said he heard you in your room, but you were not in your room at the time. How can he hear someone that wasn't there?"

"We don't know. But I don't exactly like him anymore," Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"It's okay, Ron. It doesn't matter now anyway. I had a lot of time to think out there and... I think it's best just to give up. Draco will never see reasons. I'll be okay though."

"Are you sure, Hermione? Do you still...?" Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"Like him? Well, if he's being an idiot then I guess not. I'm just mad right now. He won't bother to listen so why should I bother to get him to? It'll just be us again." Hermione smiled brightly. Harry and Ron joined with odd grins of their own. They soon fell into a conversation about the pageant, Quidditch, and other things. Throughout the conversation, Harry had a bad feeling. He didn't believe a word about Hermione being okay and he feared Draco might do something worse to bring her more pain.

_Draco...what are you thinking?  
__________________________________________________-_

It was now 7pm. The Elimination had now begun. Hermione waited patiently backstage with the other girls. Isabella was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Hermione wondered aloud. She heard the Host announce the girls to come on stage. They lined up and walked out to the crowd. More cheers and applause fallowed.

"Now, we only have room left for 20 more girls to go on the Test portion of Miss Magic. I shall call the names of the young ladies who will proceed to the Test. If I do not call your name, you are disqualified. The first name I will call is...Miss Gabrielle Delacour!" Gabrielle smiled and thanked the judges and walked backstage. Hermione slightly turned her head to look for Isabella. Her eyes widdened as she saw Isabella standing at the end of the line.

_She wasn't there before! Where was she then?_

_She was so deep in her thoughts that she nearly missed her name being called._

"...Granger!" Hermione smiled and walked backstage. As she passed Isabella she glared in her direction. The girls continued to be called until only 11 were left.

"And now I must call the last and final girl to proceed to the Test. The young lady is...Miss Lestrange!" Isabella smirked and walked backstage. Everything was going as planned.

Draco walked down the hall to his room after the Elimination. He was angry and upset and, though he didn't admit it, he was sad. He thought he had finally found true friends, but turned out they weren't true after all. He sneered to himself.

"Finally found the truth, huh?" Draco wheeled around behind him. Isabella stood there, a smirk pasted on her face.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Oooh. Not very nice are we?" she commented. Draco turned around and kept walking.

"It's not too late, you know," she said. Draco slowed down.

"He'll take you back. Just ask," she said. Draco turned back around and walked over to her.

"What makes you think I'll join?" he said. Isabella smiled evily.

"Come on, Draco. Those people you once called friends, and that girl you could have called 'girlfriend' betrayed you. I would want revenge," she told him. Draco stared straight ahead, his face hard as stone. His face was calm, but his mind was anything but that.

_They betrayed tricked me. They deserve to be punished. They made a fool out of me. No one gets away with that._

Draco turned to Isabella.

"Fine. We'll go see him now."  
__________________________

Hermione stayed at her spot the rest of the night while Harry and Ron went to get her some food. She got up and walked across the room. She took out her wand and said, "_Existo _Television!" a T.V. set appeared by the wall. Hermione smiled and pulled out thin CD from her bag. She heard the door open, and Harry and Ron walked down with plates of food.

"What's with the box?" Ron asked as he examined the T.V. Hermione walked over.

"It's called a television. Muggles watch moving pictures on it. Watch," Hermione slid the disk into a slot and turned it on. A huge, green monster thing appeared.

"What is that!?" Ron backed up into a table. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"It's called a movie. And the name of this movie is _The Grinch_. It a very good movie." Ron slowly sat down as the pictures began to move. Ron's eyes widden with astonishment as Harry snickered as he watched Ron.

"I can't look. It's like they're looking at you! How do they get people into this tiny thing anyway?" Hermione made a shushing noise as her favorite part came on.

"You're the-the-the-," The little girl named Cindy Lou Who stuttered.

"The-the-the- the Grinch!" The Grinch mimicked her. Cindy Lou fell back.

"That's horrible!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione smiled and kept watching the movie. She had completely forgotten about Draco.  
___________________________________

"Lord! I have someone to see you!" Lord Voldemort Stood up from his chair and opened the door slowly.

"I hope you have completed your job," he hissed. Isabella stood back, but grinned.

"Better then that. Come out now," she said behind her. Out of the dark came Draco Malfoy. Voldemort smiled wickedly.

"Draco? Welcome back."

A/N-I know it's been a while since I last updated. I am very sorry,but I haven't had time to write. Please review!

Note to Luckystar101:  
That's the best way I could think of to fit The Grinch in the story.I hope it's ok :)

Chapter Update: I am working on Chapter 19 now. I looked back on my pervious chapters and realized that I had forgotten to add the elimination scene! There was also some things that I messed up in the story that should be fixed and explained in Chapter 19. I do not know when it will be finished, but I have not forgotten about it. I hope you all have a Happy New Year!!


	19. The Battle Begins

Chapter 19: The Battle Begins

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Ron asked. Harry and Ron had woken up about an hour earlier. Hermione was still in deep sleep.

"She should be. Come on, let's go to breakfast. She'll find us," Harry and Ron stood up and walked out the basement. As they turned a corner they found Seamus coming out of one of the bathrooms. Harry and Ron, without speaking, Ran up to him and pinned him against a wall.

"Aye, what's the big deal!?" he yelled. Ron took out his wand and pointed it against his throat. Seamus turned white.

"So, you think you can force yourself on Hermione, do you?" Harry asked. Seamus stared.

"What're you talking about, Potter?! I never did such a thing to Hermione!" he shoved his wand tip harder to his throat.

"Don't lie! It was after the talent show! We found Hermione in a closet lying on the floor crying. She said you tried to rape her," Ron said. Seamus pushed them off and fixed his shirt.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was never with Hermione. The last thing I remember was standing up after the show and then waking up in my bed the next day. I may have fancied Hermione, but I would never do such a thing." Seamus turned and walked away. Harry and Ron stood there perplexed.

"That lying little-,"

"Wait Ron...," Harry told him. His mind was on fire with thoughts. If Seamus says he didn't do it, and Hermione sweared to Merlin it was Seamus, and Draco is pissed off because of Seamus, then who did it?

"Ron, I think Seamus was telling the truth. He did it, but he didn't do it," Harry said. Ron stared at him.

"Are you bonkers? That doesn't even make sense! How could he have done it, but not done it?" he asked.

Harry lowered his head.

"I think...Seamus was framed. He said he didn' do it, and that he doesn't remember anything from the time the show ended to the time her woke up the next day. I believe him. Seamus wouldn't do something like that...unless," Harry trailed off.

"Unless what?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him straight in the eye.

"Unless he was Imperio'd."

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep very much last night. Her dreams were filled with Draco and Seamus and anything else that could go wrong. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She got off the sofa and looked around for Harry and Ron, but they where gone. She smiled.

"They must have gone to eat," she mused. She stood up, put her shoes on, and headed up the stairs. She grabbed the door handle and pulled. Nothing happened. She pulled the door again. It wouldn't open.

Hermione checked her pockets for her wand, but it wasn't there. She turned around and went back to the sofa.

"Maybe it's here...," she wondered. She found no wand. She walked back to the door and banged on it.

"Help! Harry! Ron!! Someone open the door please!" She banged again.

"No on will hear you," Hermione turned around to see Isabella there. She was twirling a wand in her hands.

Hermione's wand.

"Give me my wand, Isabella!" she shouted. Isabella sneered.

"A Mudblood like you doesn't deserve magic," she said. "When there are so many proud witches and wizards in the world it's people like you who disgrace us!" She yelled. Isabella snapped her wand in half. Hermione stiffend, feeling as if a part of her and been shattered. Her only protection was now a thin piece of string holding the two halves together. She was defenseless. Isabella threw the broken wand at Hermione.

"You can have it now," she smiled pointed her wand at Hermione and said, "Crucio!"

Hermione dived to the floor as a chair blasted to pieces, dust flying everywhere. She held her wand and hid behind the sofa.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Isabella spoke softly. Hermione frantically searched around her for something to write on. She found a piece of paper, but no pen.

"Reducto!" The sofa Hermione had been hiding behind blasted apart.

"Argh!" Hermione screamed. She crawled on the floor,hoping she couln't be seen from the dust around. That's when her hand found it. A small pen. She grabbed and quickly scribbled a note. She was almost done when Isabella yelled, "Grab her!" Hermione felt strong hands take her forearm pull her up and hold them behind her back. She froze. She recognized those hands. It was amazing how she could tell, but she knew. She didn't have the courage to turn around.

Hot tears spilled down her face as she whispered,"Draco? Why?" The hands tightened their grip on her.

"You betrayed me twice Granger. I have no choice but to get revenge." He spoke in a low voice, monotone even. He refused to look at her.

"Aww, poor Mudblood. Wittle Dwaco doesn't wuv you anymore," Isabella taunted. Hermione hung her head, defeated and clouded with disbelief. Draco? Draco was with Isabella? But it wasn't her fault, why would he listen???

"I never did anything to you, Draco! That night you saw me and Seamus...it wasn't what you thought. Seamus was hurting me, Draco! He tried to rape me!" She yelled, trying to explain. Draco looked down at her. She was shaking from the tears. Draco looked away. He desperatly wanted to believe her, to know that she was telling the truth. He still felt something for her. Even now in her horrible state did his heart feel a twinge of guilt. But he ignored it. He continued to hold her arms as she continued to hold his heart.

"We must be going, Draco. The Dark Lord is waiting." Draco nodded his head, and together they apparated away.  
______________________________

"Imperio'd?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's the only explanation. Come on, we need to get Hermione." Together they raced back to the basement. Harry reached the door and pulled it open. They ran down the steps to get Hermione, but slowed down when they saw the place was a wreck.

"Hermione?!" Ron yelled. They looked around, but she was not there. The dust was gone and peices of furniture lay around. Harry sat down in an unharmed chair.

"Hey, Harry, look at this," Ron bent over to pick up a piece of paper. There was rushed, frantic writing on it, but they recognized it as Hermione's handwriting. Harry walked over and read it.

_Help me! Please Ron, Harry!_

_It's Isabel_

That was all the note read. She never got to finish the writing. Harry dropped the paper to the floor.

"Damn it!" he yelled. Isabella did this! He was angry and upset. They needed to know where she was. They needed to help Hermione. Together they ran up the steps and where running towards the Entrance door when Ron stopped.

"Ron keep going! Why'd you stop?" Harry asked.

"What do we plan on doing? We don't know where she is!" That's when Harry's wandtip began to glow a bright red. He held it up, wondering why it did that. Ron's eyes widened as his wand glowed red also.

"Harry! I know what this is!" He shouted with excitement.

"Ron...?" he wondered.

"Harry, remember when Hermione took Polyjuice and went to search Isabella's room?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but what does that-," He was cut off by Ron.

"Harry, that was when Draco-" He shook his head, his eyes grew dark for a moment. "Malfoy put these spells on our wands. If one of us is in trouble, the others' wands will glow and we'd know where to find them!" Harry took a minute to understand. Then he smiled.

"Looks like the ferretface finally did something right. Come on let's go!" Together they walked out into the winter air, their wands leading them to their friend.  
_____________________________________________

_Drip, drip, drip_

She could hear a faint dripping sound. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. It was pitch black. She could see nothing. Slowly, she sat up. She felt something hard under her leg. She felt around to find her wand still useless. It was still broken, held only together by the thin string. She held it in her hands, feeling that it would help somehow.

"Someone! Help me please!" she cried. The door opened spilling light into the room. It hurt Hermione's eyes.

"Shut up, Mudblood."

Draco. Hermione stood up and walked towards him. He held his wand to her.

"Why are you doing this!? You said you wanted to help, to change who you were! What happened to you?" she asked quietly. Draco lowered his wand.

"You happened." He muttered bitterly and shut the door as he walked out again. Hermione backed up against the all and slid down. At that moment her wand tip began to glow a blue color. She held the two pieces up and looked at it. Then she remembered.

The spell Draco had cast on their wands. She felt as if there was hope. That Harry and Ron could come for her.

But what if they didn't have their wands? No. They would have them and they would save her.

In that moment of excitement, she forgot that Draco's wand would also glow. Just outside the door, Draco held his wand in his hands. He had forgotten what he had done. He knew Potter and Weasley would come for her now. He gave a last glance at the door and turned away.

He had to tell the Dark Lord.

A/N- Do I deserve your forgiveness? No. I am super sorry I haven't updated in a month! I haven't had much time to write. I really hope this a good chapter for you guys. I also have one more thing to say: Go back and re-read chapter 18. I had forgot to add something to it.

Anyway,I'm sorry. I hope you all have a happy new year!!!!


	20. Fighting for a life

It was cold. Snow fell all around them as they flew into the blizzard. Harry grabbed the broom tighter as Ron followed not far behind. It was too dangerous to apparate in this weather. Harry held his wand in front of him as the light guided him to their friend. After hours of flying they came to a place surrounded by dead trees. They lowered to the ground. Slowly they walked together in silence and followed where ever the wands would take them. They walked up to the old house at Spinner's End and walked up the steps.

"So this is where she is, eh?" Ron said. He turned to look at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. Come on, let's hurry up. We need to get her before they try anything, if they haven't already." They walked through the door and stepped in the front room. It was dark, but the light from both Harry and Ron's wands gave them enough light to see. They turned a corner and was met with a door.

"Let's check in here," Harry spoke in a low whisper. He turned the door knob and stepped inside. There was a staircase. They went down the steps slowly, touching the slimy, molded walls gingerly while biting back grimaces of disgust. When they reached the bottom, they were met with with a long, dark hall. The floors and walls were made of stone and pictures hung in crooked ways. They continued to walk down the hall. About twenty minutes into the walk they had reached brown colored doors on either side of the walls.

Then they heard it.

Whimpering. Lots of it. Ron leaned on one of the doors and could hear someone crying. It sounded like a child. Harry made a motion to keep moving, his face seeing blank as he did so. Harry turned a corner down the hall and came to an empty room.

"Ron! Come here!" he whispered loudly. Ron was listening to everyone behind the doors to see if he heard Hermione. He went over to Harry and found himself inside an empty room.

"Oh Merlin," Ron whispered. It was not the fact that the room was empty that surprised him. It was the fact that a wand glowing blue lay on the floor. Ron moved closer to the wand and picked it up. It was a vine wood wand. Vines ran up the wand to the very tip. It was indeed Hermione's.

"We're too late," Ron spoke softly. Harry scowled.

"No, it's not. We can still find her. Let's go!" They nodded at each other and turned around, ready to fight for their friend. They were not ready, however, for a ten inch hawthorn wand pointing at them.  
__________________________________________________________

"Get up!"

The sound of the high pitch voice startled her awake. She was about to speak when she felt pain shoot through her head. Someone was pulling her by the hair. She stumbled to her feet and followed the person. Her body trembled with fright.

"Where are you taking me!?" she yelled. She could not see the person, but she knew who it was anyway. He did not answer her until they reached a place that sent chills up her spine.

"We, my dear, are in a place where no one can find you," he hissed. Lord Voldemort pulled her up by the hair so he could see her eye to eye. Hermione repressed a scream as she saw the red eyes before her.

"Ah...my little Mudblood," he said. "It seems that our dear hero has found you. You will be placed here for now. A dear friend of mine will be keeping watch over you," he spoke quietly, with a hint of a smile on his snake-like face. Hermione whimpered. Voldemort tightened his grip on her, making her scream.

"If I hear from the guard that you're causing trouble, _any_ sort of trouble, I will have him kill you. Is that clear?" Hermione nodded. Voldemort pushed her away from him, causing her to fall against the wall.

"You may come in now Dolohov."  
___________________________________

"Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy stood in front of Harry and Ron, wand tight in his hand. He had a fierce look in his eyes. Harry and Ron stepped back.

"Look Malfoy, we need to find Hermione. Let us go," Harry demanded. Draco smirked. Something he hadn't done in a long time.

"I know where the Mudblood is, Pothead. Don't worry she's still alive. For now that is."

"Why you-!" Ron began. Harry stepped on his foot.

"Let them be, Draco." The Malfoy turned around to see Voldemort. He lowered his wand and bowed before his master.

"My Lord, should I leave them to you?" he asked. Voldemort nodded.

"You may take over watching Granger. Dolohov is pathetic," He said irritatingly. There was a moment, just one moment where Ron swore he saw something flash in Draco's face when he was told to watch Hermione. Ron wasn't sure what it was, but he knew there was still a part of Draco that wanted nothing to do with this.

"I suppose the battle begins, Potter?" Voldemort asked as he took out his wand. Harry raised his.

"I suppose it does, Tom."  
______________________________________________

Hermione sat in the corner of the dark cell with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe this. She had so much hope that her friends would come for her. How did Voldemort find out they were coming? She completely gave up now. There was no way Harry and Ron would find her now. Dolohov was in the room with her. She could hear him talking to her, but she didn't look up.

"What's wrong Granger? Sad your little hero isn't coming for ya?" he taunted. Hermione clenched her fists. She heard a door open and close. She had assumed he had left to guard outside,but the next voice that spoke made her heart stop.

"You can leave, Dolohov. The Dark Lord told me to watch her." Hermione buried her head in her arms more. She could see that there was some light in the room cell. She heard the movement of feet and a door close. Hermione took a chance to look up. She could see his blond hair in the fire light. He had his back to her.

_He probably hates me now. I have to try though,_ she thought. She raised her head higher, ready for the fight of her life. Literally.

"Draco?" She said. Her voice was weak from not speaking much, but she kept going. "You don't have to speak to me, but you are being utterly ridiculous. I have done nothing wrong. What you saw was not what you think. There is nothing and never will be anything between me and Seamus. I don't care if you hate me now, but you should know the truth. I... I would never hurt you like that. You know it." As she spoke she barely realized she had risen to her feet and was slowly advancing towards him. He refused to turn around.

Draco stood there with his arms folded. His mind was on fire. Was she telling the truth? Did she just say that to get him to let her go? She could be lying... right? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He unfolded his arms and turned around. He couldn't believe what he saw.

A sad,broken girl stood before him. Her eyes were shone with unshed tears. Her face was dirty and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were slightly torn. She looked beautiful. He took a step closer. Hermione moved one foot back, unsure of what he would do. Draco grabbed her hand that was hanging at her side. He pulled her closer and hugged her. Hermione let the tears fall. He held her tighter as if she would run away again.

"I'll give it one more go. I don't want to lose you again," He whispered to her. Hermione looked up at him and held his face with her hands.

"Draco, you never lost me."  
_____________________________________________________________

"Get down, Ron!" Harry yelled as he dove behind a wall. The battle had finally begun. Death Eaters from every corner were casting spells at them. It was only Harry and Ron against Lord Voldemort and his followers. Ron aimed his wand at a near-by Death Eater.

"_Confundus!"_ He shouted. The Death Eater began to wander around the room with a mildly confused expression.

"Ron, let's go!" Harry shouted. Together they ran back down the dark hallway.

"You will not escape me, Potter!" Voldemort yelled. "_Incendio_!" Flame burst from Voldemort's wand and wrapped themselves around the furniture. Harry and Ron ran back up the stairs that which they came from and towards the back of the house.

"This way!" Ron shouted. He pulled Harry by the arm and led him out a door. They found themselves in a backyard the size of a Quidditch pitch. Trees were scattered everywhere. They ran through the thickets as Death Eaters flew after them. Harry turned around and aimed his wand and said, "_Locomotor Mortis_!"

The Death Eater that was furthest ahead was hit by the Leg-Lock spell.

"Do not run, Potter! You wouldn't want the Mudblood to burn in the house, do you?" Harry heard the hissing voice not far behind. Harry dared to look back and wished he hadn't. Voldemort seemed to be flying,with no broom. "Mudblood-lovers," the Dark lord taunted. "Love. What trash."

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Harry dived to the ground as the green stream of light passed just an inch over his head. He crawled behind a near-by bush and hid. Ron fell back behind the bush with him.

"Go back and find Hermione! Now!" he yelled. Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Harry shook his violently.

"I'll be fine. Go get her before the house burn down!!" Ron gave him one last look before he ran back to the house. Harry was now alone and surrounded by Death Eaters. And Voldemort. He stood up, ready to fight his destined battle.

_BANG!_

There was an explosion. Harry looked at the burning house in fear. Suddenly there was a rustling in the array of trees. The Death Eaters stood straight, wands up, ready to protect their Dark Lord. As if they appeared out of thin air, more then several people came up with wands lit in the night. Harry feared they were more of Voldemort's followers until one of them spoke.

"If you fight one, you fight us all." Harry smiled at the familiar voice of Remus Lupin.  
_______________________________________________________________________

It seemed like they stayed that way forever. Hermione couldn't think of a better place to be. Until she smelled the smoke.

"Draco, do you smell that?" Hermione asked. Draco lifted his chin of her head. He could tell something was wrong. He led her by the hand towards the door. He placed his hand on the door. He felt heat. He opened the door a half inch wide. Smoke filled the halls.

"Hermione, we have to get out of here. Come on." Together they left the room with their shirts covering their faces. They bent down to the ground and crawled their way out. The fire was spreading faster then before. The fire was still in the basement where all the cells that held prisoners were. They found a door and entered the other side. It was another long hall. Hermione couldn't take the smoke any longer. She coughed harder and then she passed out. Draco bent down and carried her bridal style.

"Not now, Granger!" Draco was about to collapse when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione! Hermione where are you?!" It was Ron. Draco ran faster towards the voice. Before he knew it, Ron was standing in front of him with ash on his faces.

"You look like a mess,Weasley," Draco said. Ron clenched his fists. He was about to say something when he noticed the bundle in Draco's arms.

"What did you do to Hermione?!" he yelled. The fire was coming faster. They heard a glass shattering upstairs.

"Look, I did nothing to her. I'll explain later. Let's get out of here first."

Ron scowled, but knew it was not the time to fight. They ran through the house as boards and wood fell all around them. They reached the entrance door and walked outside. The house, up in flame, fell to the ground all together.

In the noise of the fire, they could hear a fight going on in the woods behind the pile that was once Voldemort's headquarters. Draco set Hermione on the ground while Ron ran back to help Harry.

"Hermione... Please wake up. Please don't do this to me. You can't leave me, Granger. You can't! Open you eyes for Merlin's sake, Granger! Hermione!" Draco held Hermione close to him. Her limp arms fell to her side. Draco took out his wand.

"_Ennervate_!" It didn't work. Draco sobbed into her shoulder.

"Please, Hermione...Please don't die on me."

A/N-Ahh...I finally got a new chapter up. Be happy! :) I had sooo much fun writing this chapter that I didn't want to stop. I already began chapter 21 and it's half-way finished. I think there will be one more chapter after 21 so the story is coming to an end. I will be very happy,yet sad.

Any way,I thought I would be nice and give you a little something to look forward to:

_It could have been hours he stayed like that. Draco sat there on the ground with Hermione. He could hear the screams and shouts of people in the battle,but he couldn't leave Hermione alone. He couldn't leave her again. The fire from the house was settling down. In his hurry to get Hermione out he forgot about using his wand. He picked her up and carried her to a safer spot. He layed her down and kissed her lips._

_"I'm sorry,Hermione. I have to help everyone else. I love you." Draco gave her hand a light touch and ran into the woods._

Do you see that button in the middle with the green letters? If you click and write some words,I will be a happy camper ;)


	21. You can't buy love, but you can rent it

A/N-The chapter title has nothing to do with the chapter context. I just like it :)

Previously on Miss Magic

"Hermione...please wake don't do this to me. You can't leave me, can't! Open you eyes for Merlin's sake,Granger! Hermione!" Draco held Hermione close to limp arms fell to her side. Draco took out his wand.

"Ennervate!" It didn't work. Draco sobbed into her shoulder.

"Please,Hermione...please don't die on me."

And now...

"Well, well, well. Lupin has come to save the day, hasn't he?" Voldemort moved closer to the group of Aurors and the others. He held his wand high, as if demanding they bow before him. Lupin stepped forward.

"You have no place left to hid. You fight Harry, you fight us all," he said. Voldemort sneered.

"Well, then let's not waste any time shall we?" Before anyone could respond, Voldemort had raised his wand and shot a spell.

"_Crucio_!" Lupin dove to the ground and shot a spell of his own.

"_Incarcerous_!" Thick ropes shot out like snakes and wrapped themselves around Voldemort. Voldemort gave a wicked smile. He spread his arms out against the ropes and they broke. Harry hid behind a tree.

He could see who else had come to help him: Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, and more. He felt stronger by the moment. He had everyone behind him, helping him. He came out from the trees and stood tall. Ron came running into the battle and Harry ran over to him.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry yelled. He gave a good look at Ron. There were streaked of dirt running down his face,as if he's been crying.

"Harry... there was too much sm-smoke. We-we don't know if she's alive," Ron stuttered. Harry stood there in shock. There was no possible way that could happen. He didn't think of it. He didn't have time.

"Come on. We have to end this."

The battle was turning into a blood bath. Spells were shooting every second in every which way. The Death Eaters were winning from the looks of it. Ron ran into the woods and found his father fighting a masked Death Eater.

"Take that! And that!" Mr. Weasley shouted as spells flew from his wand. Ron joined him. "Ronald what are you doing?"

His father yelled."Helping you!" Ron replied. Together they fought. Harry found his way through the trees and got to his target. He hadn't realized that Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and other students had shown up later. Voldemort stood there with his wand holding Ginny, Luna and Lavender in a tight rope. Harry was, to say the least, pissed off.

Tonks stood alone and fought of one of the Death Eaters.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" The Death Eater laughed and ducked.

"_Crucio_!" Tonks screamed in agony. She felt hot white knives piercing her skin. She lay on the cold ground shaking. The Death Eater raised his wand.

"_Avada-_"

"_Protego_!" A shield was cast between them. Tonks looked to her right to see Remus Lupin before she passed out. Everyone was running in every way. The Aurors had done all they could. They were losing the fight.

It could have been hours he stayed like that. Draco sat there on the ground with Hermione. He could hear the screams and shouts of people in the battle, but he couldn't leave Hermione alone. He couldn't leave her again. The fire from the house was settling down. In his hurry to get Hermione out, he forgot about using his wand. He picked her up and carried her to a safer spot. He lay her down and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I have to help everyone else. I love you." Draco gave her hand a light touch and ran into the woods.

When Draco reached the chaos, he found several masked Death Eaters raising their wands to one of the Weasley twins- Fred Weasley perhaps, he wasn't sure. He had no wand with him for protection. One of the Death Eaters raised their wand.

"_Conjuctavia_!" she yelled. Fred immediately covered his eyes as he screamed in pain. The other Death Eaters laughed along. Draco stood close by ready to intrude when he heard the Death Eater's voice. It was his mother. Draco tightened his grip on his wand and raised his arm.

"_Evanesco_!" He whispered harshly. Suddenly the pack of Death Eaters disappeared. Draco ran over to Fred who was lying on the ground covering his eyes.

"_Aguamenti._" Draco pointed his wand at Fred's eyes and the burning feeling went away. Draco grabbed Fred's hand and help him stand up. His eyes were red and puffy.

"Alright, Weasley?" Draco asked. Fred gave him an odd look and nodded. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Long story short: I've switched sides. I help you now. No questions, let's go." Fred didn't quite understand, but chose that this was not the right time for questions. He and Draco ran towards the voices in the woods and fought their hardest.

It seemed like they were fighting forever. Harry dodged curse after curse. It seemed like it would never end. He found himself in a clearing as Death Eaters chased after him. Voldemort showed up right in front of Harry. Harry raised his wand ready to end it for good.

"_Sonorus_!"Voldemort said." You have lost. Succumb to me and you will be spared. Do not be foolish."

His booming voice had ceased all fighting. They all gathered around Harry and Voldemort. Harry looked around. All the people that had fought for him were either bruised and bloodied or dead. He did not want to think of the latter.

Draco ran to the very front to see what would happen. All the time he had been fighting he had never given up on Hermione.

_Come on, Potter! Win for Hermione!_

"Well, dear Harry. I see you have no one left to die for you this time. How very wise."

"And you have no one else to kill this time, Tom," Harry spoke softly. He was angry. His best friend might be dead and so may others. He raised his wand. No more banter.

"Goodbye, Tom. _Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Protego_!" They shot their spells at the same time. The crowd around them seemed to not be able to breath. Harry's weak spell, barely green, ricocheted off the shield and back towards him. Voldemort smiled evilly.

Harry could see the dim green light coming his way, knowing that the spell could still be effective, he dived to the ground. Voldemort stood there, angrier then he's ever been. Harry stood up, ready to end it forever when Voldemort gave a swish of his wand and disappeared. The last thing they all heard was the voice of Voldemort.

"You may have won this time, but I will return,Potter. You will not defeat me!" Then, all the Death Eaters followed. With waves of their wands they disappeared. The Aurors stood there in silence. They had won this time,but who was to say it will be that way again? Together the surviving people collected the bodies that fell during the fight, and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Neville, and Luna ran back out the woods. They stopped dead when they saw the burnt house.

"Oh,dear..." Luna said softly. Harry turned to Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked. Ron felt a lump in his throat once more. He looked around to Draco.

"Malfoy had her. I don't know if..." He trailed off

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked once more. Draco's face turned downcast. He walked over to where he lay Hermione.

The rest followed. Hermione still wouldn't wake.

"She must've taken in too much smoke. I think...but I don't know. I... I...," Draco spoke softly. Harry and Ron dropped to their knees. She wasn't breathing. They had decided to take her to Hogwarts, where everyone else was headed.

It was horrible. When the group arrived there were bodies laying across the House tables. People who were unhurt or worried for their loved ones stood by. They set Hermione on one of the tables as Madam Pomfreycame over to care for her. She did a few spells and lay a blanket over her.

"The child is alright. She took in a bit too much smoke from that burning house, but she should be alright once I give her this," Madam Pomfrey went over to a bag she had filled with medicine. As she was looking for the medicine, Harry asked her how she knew about the house fire.

"Oh, Deary, I know lot's of things. Plus, it helps to have a house-elf bring a scrap of news now and then." Harry, in all the fray, couldn't help but smile a little at the Healer. Madam Pomfrey came back with a round, red bottle. She opened Hermione's mouth and poured a thick, red liquid down her throat. Neville scrunched his face in disgust.

"There! She should awake in a few hours. The medicine clears away any damages done to the body on the inside." With that, Madam Pomfrey hurried away to attend to a new patient. Harry, Ron, and Draco stayed by Hermione as Neville and Luna went to look at who else was hurt. Draco sat by Hermione and held her hand. He desperately hoped she would be OK.

Harry couldn't stand to look at Hermione like this, so he stood up and walked around. He braced himself for what he would see. Lying on the table next to where Hermione lay were the bodies of Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Alicia Spinnet, and Oliver Wood. They had all died fighting for him. He forced himself to look on the other two tables. Mad-Eye Moody, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and, worst of all, Remus Lupin. He felt the familiar knot form in his stomach as he stared into the open eyes of Remus. He turned away and returned back to Hermione.

"Please, Hermione," he whispered," Don't go the way they did."

Hours had passed by. Draco sat by Hermione, still never taking his eyes off her. He was about to give up hope when he felt his hand being squeezed. His heart began to beat faster.

"Potter, Weasley!" Harry and Ron, who had been nodding off, woke with a start. Draco gestured at Hermione. Hermione's head began to moved slightly. Then her eyes opened. No one said a word. They feared it was a dream. Hermione then began to cough. Harry, Ron, and Draco immediately helped her sit up. Ron gave her a glass of water. Once she finished her water she spoke.

"What..what happened?" Her voice was raspy. All three of them began to speak at the same time. Hermione held her hand up and pointed at Harry.

"You took in too much smoke when the house burnt down. After that Voldemort and I begin to fight. He left before anyone could really win. It's not over yet." Hermione stared at Harry with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said. She held her neck as she spoke. Her throat hurt.

"Nothing to be sorry about. We'll get him next time." Harry smiled. Ron tapped Hermione shoulder's and she turned to him.

"If you ever, ever scare us like that again, Hermione, I will kill you," he said. Hermione smiled and gave him a tight hug.

Then she pulled Harry and Draco in the hug. She never felt better. When they pulled away, her eyes caught Draco's. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and stood up to leave them alone. After a few seconds Draco spoke.

"You're alright?" he asked. Hermione nodded. He held her hand lightly.

"Draco?" he said. Draco lifted his head to look at her.

"Do you really believe what I said? About... Seamus?" Hermione spoke quietly and slowly, as if he would explode with anger right there. Draco lowered his head, and then looked back at Hermione.

"Yes, I believe you. I'm sorry about how I acted for the passed few weeks. I didn't know that I hurt you so bad." Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. He held her tighter.

"It's alright,Draco. I love you no matter what." Draco pulled back and looked at her.

"You know what I really wanna do right now?"

"What?"

"I really want to kiss you right now."

"So what's stopping you?" Draco grinned and leaned in to kiss her. He never felt any better then he did at that moment. Harry and Ron were watching from afar.

"They seriously need a room," Ron commented. Harry laughed and walked over to join them. Though the battle had just ended and another one might start, he felt just fine living in this moment with his best friends.

A/N-Yay I finished it! Woot! haha ok, I'm done. :) There are a few loose ends that will be tied up nice and tight in the last chapter. Since this is 21, I think there'll be one really long last chapter(23) or two more regular chapters. Not sure yet. I haven't written 23 yet,but I will...someday. Anyway review. If you do not review I will hunt you and force you type ;) Happy late Valentine's day!

REVIEW!


	22. Of Funerals, Newpapers, and Friends

Chapter 22 of Miss Magic

The next morning was chaotic. Teachers were buzzing about trying to prepare for the funerals of those who lost their lives the night before. House-Elves were even busier in the kitchens preparing a meal for the everyone. Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Draco all stayed in the Gryffindor Tower. Now the Seamus' bed was no longer occupied by him, Draco had slept their for the night. They had all waken up to the noise just outside their windows. Harry stood up from his four-poster and looked outside: Teachers were carrying white chairs onto the grounds and several white caskets lay next to one another. Harry's stomach gave the familiar jolt. He turned and got ready for the day.

About an hour later they were all in the Great Hall for they walked in they noticed something very peculiar. No one was sitting at their House tables. They recognized a mixture of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even Slytherins at the Gryffindor table. They took their seat in the nearest table(Which happened to be the Hufflepuff table) and piled their plates with food.

"Why do think everyone is being so...nice?" Ron asked after a few minutes. Harry and Draco shrugged. Hermione turned to him and said,"It's probably becuase of the War. No one sees it fit to have all this House animosity anymore. Maybe we are finally getting along." They all looked at each other and smiled. It was new day at Hogwarts.

As everyone finished their breakfast, Professor McGonagall Stood up at the Staff table and called everyone's attention.

"Now, today as you all know, we will be having a funeral for our lost ones. I would kindly ask you to procede to the Grounds by the Black lake. When it is over we will come back here for further instructions." Everyone stood up and flooded out the large double doors and onto the grounds. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco took four empty seats infront. Professor Dumbledore took a seat next to the teachers. Harry caught his eye; Dumbledore smiled. A short, little man stood up to a podium just infront of the caskets. He had tiny, gray tuffs of hair sticking out from his balding head and a long,pointy nose. His beady eyes roamed over the audience. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Welcome all to the funerals of Seamus Finnigan,Lavender Brown....," Hermione turned her head away from the speaker. She looked at Draco and gently glided her fingers over his hand. He looked and gave her hand a reasuring squeeze. She knew that it meant "Everything will be alright". She turned around and gazed over the Black Lake. It was so calm and peaceful. The man continued to speak for the next hour.  
After the funeral, Hermione and Draco went to say goodbye to a few people before going back to Edinburgh. Ron and Harry gathered a few things and left to the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Floo would be faster right now." Harry said. Ron,Hermione and Draco gave one last look at the castle and stepped in the fire. When they arrived back in Edinbugh, they were inside an abandoned house. They made the walk up the road and towards the building.

"Hold on, guys." Harry said. The other's stopped talking and stood still. Harry moved forward and looked around. Above the trees he could see smoke rising in the direction of the building.

"I see smoke...," And then he broke out into a run. The others quickly fallowed.

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione screamed. She ran after him with the other two following close behind. They stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the end of the road. Right there infront of them was a building in ruins. The place was completely empty except for a building with cracked walls and huge chunks missing. Small fires were still lit and were emiting smoke. The four walked through the rubble and walked through what was left of the front doors. No one was around. Harry walked in further and and swore loudly.

"I bet it was Voldemort!" He yelled. Draco walked around the room,but then he heard something.

"Hey, I hear something. I think it was a cough." Ron and Draco fallowed the noise. They reached a pile of debris and moved it away with their hands. A man was lying down on the floor, bleeding. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the wounds.

"Episkey!" The heals on the man closed up. Ron and Draco grabbed the man by the arms and helped him stand up. It was Erwin Finkleburgh. They sat him down on a patch of grass. Harry conjured a glass of water for him

"Thank, Boy," Harry seemed a bit surprised. This man had no idea who he was or what his name is.

"No, problem," Harry said. After Erwin had calmed down a bit, Hermione sat next to him and asked,"What happened here?"

A haunting look crossed over his face. He seemed to lose color in his cheeks. He took a deep breath and explained.

"It was the most random, horrible attack I've ever witnessed in my life! Everything was fine; I was sitting in my room drinking my afternoon tea and then- _boom! _An explosion like I've never heard. I rushed out to see students and staff running to towards the exit doors. I looked to see what the trouble was, and then I saw the most evil sight! Death Eaters were attacking! They were relentless. They fired their wands at anyone who was in their way.

"I tried to stop them, but I got knocked down. They started fires and exploded everything into tiny bits. I then black out. I don't know if anyone else had survived." Harry mentally cursed. He blamed himself for not being around when this happened.

"They must have come after they left us in the woods. Take their anger out on everyone here," Ron said. The four students and Erwin dug through the debris to see if there was anyone else. They found a few people gravely injured, but no deaths. Hermione had summoned the Ministry of Magic Officials to take everyone to St. Mungo's.

Over the next month, the Hotel had to be re-built. Until then, the pageant was post-poned. All students had gone back to their own schools, or stayed at Hogwarts until the building was finished. The month of February passed slowly. Hermione and Draco had been spending alot of time together and, though they never actually said anything to anyone, they were an offical couple. Ron and Harry knew it was gonna happen, but hated it when they were together.

"Ugh, can you guys makeout somewere else?" Ron would ask. Draco and Hermione simply laughed. They were happy together and thats all that mattered. Harry had also found love with Ginny. Ron wasn't to happy, but rather Harry then some other bloke.

All in all, they were the best of friends and nothing could change that.

* * *

February had came and then passed. The Waterloo Apex Hotel was complete and everyone had come back to participate in the pageant. It was now March, and it was time for the Test portion of the compitition. The brand new Auditorium was filled once more with students. Erwin Finkleburgh was once again on stage. This time he had a little speech to say.

"Quiet! Silence, please. Thank you. Now, in light on recent events I have decided that there will be no difficult questions at the very end of the compitition. It seems that You-Know-Who has come back stronger, and chose us to fight first. Many of us were injured, but not our spirits! We will continue where we left off. There are 19 girls left. It seems our 20th girl was in fact working with the Death Eaters. So, 9 will be eliminated tomorrow. Now, we have given the girls a series of tests to see if they have the brains to be Miss Magic. I have the results in my hands and I shall now read them."

Hermione and the other 18 girls stood on stage with their escorts. Draco was Hermione's new escort. After she heard that Seamus had died in the battle, she felt guilty. She had lost her trust in him becuase of Isabella and he never knew that she really did care for him, just not in the way he would have liked.

Erwin listed off the names of the girls who had passed or gotten a decent score. There was now 10 girls, including Hermione.

"Thank you,Ladies, for joining us tonight, you've been simply wonderful! But, sadly, you must leave. Now, here are our 10 girls who will join us on the final night in June and we will see who will be Crowned Miss Magic 1997!" The crowd cheered. Hermione left the stage to get changed in the dressing room. A while later she met up with Draco,Ron and Harry. They had decided to see if the basement was still there. They walked down the hall and found the basement door. Draco opened it to find a brand new staircase. They walked down and found it completely finished. It was neat, but crowded with storage. Hermione took out her new wand and waved it.

The boxes had disappeared and were replace with tables and furniture. They sat down and began to talk.

"Hey, Erwin said that the winner would be crowned, right? Isn't there still a curse on it?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"The Ministry had taken it and stripped it. It's completely safe now." He said. Harry then pulled out a paper. It looked like the _Daily Profit_. He tossed it over to Hermione to read.

_You-Know-Who has struck again! Last month the evil, snaked faced man had set an attack at this year's Miss Magic 1997. The reason for this deadly attack is unknown, but a source says it most likely had to do with The Chosen One himself, Harry Potter. Many students of Hogwarts lost their lives that night in that terrible Battle at Spinner's End. No one is sure whether He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will return soon, but we are sure that he is plenty angry. Late last night a group of Aurors had caught several Death Eaters trying to escape! Of those Death Eaters were Narcissa Black-Malfoy, Bellatrix Black-Lestrange and her daughter, Isabella, Dolohov, and the Carrow twins. These people will be locked in Azkaban for a very, very long time_

_-Rita Skeeter_

Hermione set the paper down and looked up."Why is this story of the Battle coming out now? It's so late!" Hermione said. The others shrugged.

"No matter, at least Isabella is finally caught along with that horrible mother of hers. Draco, are you alright with your mother?" She asked him. Draco sighed. He really didn't care either way. His father wasn't caught yet, however.

"It doesn't bother me. Father is still out there, though. I know he's going to be looking for me, but I'm not worried. He can't hurt me." The other's nodded. They weren't afraid of any Death Eater. They lightened up the mood by talking about happier things.

"Hey, Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked. They both looked at her.

"Where were you guys the first night of the pageant? You never answered me when I asked." Harry and Ron smiled as they remembered.

"We were on our way, but then Ron found this Veela girl and,well, you know how it goes. I covered my ears and tried to get him away from her." Hermione and Draco busted out laughing. After she had calmed down, Hermione asked what they had in their hands the day they found her and Draco in his room. They explained that they had a Christmas gift for her. Harry had hidden it in the basement and luckily it was still there.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" They had gone and bought her a gold necklace with a lioness hanging from it. Hermione stood up and hugged them both. Soon after, Ron and Harry had gone up to bed. It was already late, but Hermione and Draco weren't tired yet. Draco layed down on the sofa and Hermione lay on top of him. Draco hugged her close. They stayed like that for a while, until Draco remembered something. He stood up and walked upstairs and out the door without a word to Hermione.

Hermione layed there completely lost. A few minutes later Draco came back with a book in his hand.

"I found this in the rubble before the building was fixed. I wanted the right time to give it to you, but I don't think there'll be a better time then now." Draco said. He handed the book to Hermione. Her eyes grew wide as she read the title.

"Breaking Dawn!?" Hermione was elated. Happier then she ever felt. She had all the Twilight Saga book except the very last one. She set the book down on the table and jumped on Draco, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Thank you, Draco!" She said before giving him a very passionate kiss. Draco pulled back after a while and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Oh my God...I can't believe I actually did it! I actually wrote a new chapter! It would have been nearly a year since I made a full update. I did put up that less then half a chapter in June, but that wasn't good enough. I greatly apologize to anyone who has liked this story. I was simply being lazy and I didn't feel like writing, but I didn't abandon it. I made some changes, though. This story is no longer set in America. It's set in Edinburgh UK. I've also made a few minor changes, but you wont really notice.

K, so there is only ONE more chapter after this. It'll be kinda short though. So, now I leave you to review. please?


	23. NOTICE

Hey, everyone! I know I haven't written ANYTHING or even gave you all a clue as to what the heck happened to me. I am soooooooo so so so so SORRY! I may take years to get one story complete, but I will not abandon it. Ever. I will be writing the final, yes, the FINAL chapter over Thankgiving break, I hope. Please don't leave me! Feel free to be upset at my laziness.

I can't wait to finish this story, and I promise it will be soon :)

Love, Alexandria


	24. UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, everyone. So…you have _every _right be absolutely pissed off at me. I've just been lazy and busy with school..I will finish the story, but it wont be for a long time. I did begin writing the last chapter, but my stupid computer crashed and I lost everything. And I wasn't about to type it all again so soon. Took a longer break than necessary. :/

Well, ttyl guys. Write back soon (I hope).


End file.
